Ben10 and a Vampire Capu3 (T-Rated - Clean Version)
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ben10 or Rosario Vampire, just this story) Same American hero, same monster girls, new wacky adventures. Continuation of Ben10 and a Vampire Capu2. (DISCONTINUED - due to lack of views. Main version is still going strong, so don't worry)
1. Chapter 1

As I mentioned in the final update for Capu2, I want this to be a story EVERYONE can have access to, so I've made this. Since the majority of my followers are apparently under 18, I made this clean version for all of you, meaning no lemon scenes. Just laughs and fun, enjoy! :D

* * *

Ben saw through his eyes what he was doing, but it wasn't him that was doing any of it! He punched, kicked, tortured and stabbed with that object he picked up on a blue monkey. Said animal was begging him to stop, but Ben continued whatever he was doing to the poor thing. Once he saw it was an evolved Simian however, he gladly welcomed what urges came to him. He tore out his spider-legs, sliced his chest and kicked what he was torturing Kurumu with earlier.

Simian's voice changed little by little, but that wasn't stopping Ben. His eyes red with rage, he pierced Simian's heart using his bare hand, blood gushing everywhere! "Ben... why?" Asked a girl voice, looking back up at Simian's face was... Moka?!

"Ben, are you alright? Wake up, wake up!" Came Moka's voice again. Ben opened his eyes, he awoke in a cold sweat to see he was laying on Moka's lap on the bus to the... wait, WHAT?! He immediately shot up, blushing profusely... and it didn't escape his notice other monster men (even a few girls) glared at him. Moka seemed to be oblivious to that, however. "Uh... s-sorry Moka" he apologized. "No, its ok. You must still be a little tired after the other day, you just fell out cold. You were shaking a little in your sleep, were you having a bad dream?" Asked Moka, filling him in on what happened.

 **"And he's all rested up, ready to taste your honey"** said... "NOSFER!" Growled Ben to his watch, his face even redder. "What? What did he say?" Asked Moka. That's when Nosfer-Ben snickered in Ben's head and he put the pieces together. The inner vampire didn't talk out loud just now, he was messing with Ben. He wondered if Nosfer also knew about the dream, but didn't dwell on the thought. "Uh... nothing. Nothing worth repeating, anyway" Ben said, mumbling the last part.

-TIME BREAK-

Sometime later, the bus drove up some snowy mountains, Miss Nekonome said they were going somewhere cold, which is why everyone had to wear the appropriate clothing. As the vehicle got near the top, a hotel-like building was seen in the distance.

 **"Soooo... Cat-Woman booked a trip to a ski resort, WHY?! WHAT THE F**** DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH LIVING AMONGST HUMANS?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, but Ben never answered him. He was kinda busy having a... staring contest we'll say. Moka was asking him if they'd ski together while blushing and moving her shoulders up and down, which also caused another set of features to move with them. Ben said of course they will, they spoke each others names... and the other 3 harem members butted in with an anime-fashion. Gwen and Kevin were sitting across form them, and saw the scene unfold. "This'll be a looooong day" said Gwen. "Your telling me... brought plenty of snacks for the show" said Kevin; getting out chips, popcorn and smoothies from nowhere. Gwen just facepalmed.

When they got the the ski resort, they were greeted by a cold breeze... originating from a large group of women. Mizore revealed this was her hometown, then her mother appeared from out of nowhere and scared Ben half to death. Miss Nekonome then explained that Tsurara offered her an "amazing deal"... she went inside the lodge to go eat it. The "paid for" ski equipment was inside the lodge as well, so the group had no choice but to go in. "Uh, what's with all the guns?" Asked Ben, noticing a wide variety of weapons (mostly bazookas and machine guns) decorating parts of the resort. "My mother wanted to be a spy, but it didn't work out" said Mizore.

"Why would it? Most of these things are loud as hell... OW! Just saying" Kevin stated, but was slapped by Gwen. "Can we all just behave?" Asked Ben. **"Ask a stupid question..."** Nosfer-Ben commented.

( **AN:** Theme song, begin.)

 **Chapter 1: Ski Tripping + Vampire(s)**

"Wow. These mountains sure are pretty, their so big too" said Moka, she and Ben finally got a moment to themselves. **"I got something big and pretty too... AYE-YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, but something pink hit the Omnitrix and he sounded like he was getting zapped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Although he spoke from the Omnitrix, neither Ben nor Moka seemed to hear him. "Ya know, if you shout loud enough, you can hear your echo" said Ben, making Moka giggle.

Curious, the innocent vampire yelled out "yahoo" and Ben joined her a second after she did... it was a very long echo, and why was it a different tone? "Wow, that was a long one, wasn't it?" Said Moka, impressed. Ben however, began to turn around. "Uh... I don't think that was... AAAAAAHH!"

BOOM! SMOOSH!

A giant snowball crashed into Ben... it was Kurumu, who tried skiing herself. Her impressive bust was smothering his face again. "I'm sooo sorry, I'm a total klutz on these skis. Can you be my teacher, Ben? Pretty please?" Asked Kurumu, Moka wasn't exactly buying her story though. "I can't do that without oxygen" said Ben's muffled voice. They all then heard Yukari's voice yelling for help, and she then crashed as well... for some reason, her snowball and her crash-landing was bigger than Kurumu's. "Oh, hi Ben. You mind teaching me how to ski, I stink at it" she asked.

"Really, little miss smartypants is a doofus when it comes to skiing?" Teased Kurumu. "Shut up, your one to talk, melon-breasts!" Said Yukari. "At least I have an excuse, their sooooooo big, that they get in the way" Kurumu continued, emphasizing her point by lifting them up and down. "Then why don't you take those snowballs and ski on them?!" Yukari yelled, insulting Kurumu's size. **"Why not do that yourself?"** Joked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, putting his two sense in again. "Haha! Ya know what, he's right, you'd slide better since there's nothing there!" Said Kurumu, poking Yukari's chest. "Can't you guys quit it... for once?" Ben deadpanned.

The girls then argued over who Ben would go down the slopes with. Kurumu pulled Ben to the left, Moka pulled him to the right, Yukari just hung from the Americans neck, Mizore slid down the slope on an ice crystal snowboard and grabbed Ben away and... oh shit! "Hey, you can't just steal him away, ya psycho stalker!" Said Kurumu. "Then catch me if you can, girls" Mizore challenged. "Uh, Mizore? It kinda hurts" said Ben, since Mizore was dragging him by his collar. Mizore blushed and answered: "Yeah, it hurts when I think about you too."

 **"Well, you walked right into that one..."** said Nosfer-Ben. "Mizore, that's not what I meant!" Cried Ben as Mizore dragged him along, then he realized. "Wait, what am I doing?" Ben asked himself out loud before using the Omnitrix. "Ben, what are you...?" Mizore asked, looking back to Ben, and thinking maybe she should've froze his hands and mouth first. "Lets see what Rath has to say about this!"

FLASH!

"Ripjaws? Ah, maAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Although the fish-like alien wasn't what Ben was going for, it was good enough as Ripjaws scaly and wet skin caused Mizore to loose her grip. The Piscciss Volann tumbled down the slope, rolling into a snowball... what was that red thing he accidentally ran over?

-TIME BREAK-

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari decided to split up to cover more ground. While she was checking around, she noticed moment from beneath a large pile of snow. What was that fish doing out of water? It started shaking its head to get the snow off of it, kinda how Beast from _Disney's: Beauty and the Beast_ did. Getting a better look, Moka formed a smile due to seeing the well-known symbol on the fish's shoulder. "Ugh, at least snow IS water" said the fish, before pressing the symbol it had and changed back into, "BEN! I'm so glad I found you, are you ok?" Asked the vampire, getting off her skis and running toward Ben. "I'm fine, it was a close call. Didn't expect Mizore to go that far" said Ben.

"Finally got you!" Said a bratty voice, and a red form popped out of the snow and grabbed Moka's Rosario! **"Well, its official, there's a bigger asshole than me in this show"** said Nosfer-Ben, commenting because despite him telling her to consider the Inner Moka's feelings, Kokoa clearly doesn't care as long as her 'real' sister is back in her life. "Kokoa? What are you doing?" Asked Ben. "Once I toss this stupid thing in the trash, I get my sister back!" Was the only answer she gave before tugging it...

...

...

...

CLANK!

"OW, OW, OW, OW! Kokoa, stop, it hurts!"

"What the hell, why isn't this damn thing coming off?!" Kokoa asked, before tugging the holy item with more force, even putting a hand on Moka's head for leverage. Ben saw enough and tried to get Kokoa off Moka because the pinkette was in pain, yet the redhead arrogantly ignored her. "Kokoa, cut it out, can't you see its hurting her?" He asked. "Get your hands off me!" Said Kokoa, letting go of the Rosario and forcing Ben to let her go. Once she got him off, she pointed right at him. "Spill it, dork! How the heck do you get this off all the time?!" She asked, demanding an explanation. "Uh, you... pull it?" Ben answered, not sure if that was answer she wanted cause truth be told, he had no idea why HE was the only one who could.

"Yea, nice try, wiseguy. I thought only your alien forms could, yet a wimpy human like you can take it off, but a vampire like me can't? Do I look stupid too you?" Asked Kokoa. **"Yes"** said the Omnitrix. "Shut up!" Ben growled through his teeth, not wanting to become a target for her Ko-Hammer... speaking of which, where was the little guy? Luckily for Ben, Kokoa didn't hear or chose to ignore Nosfer-Ben, and kept pounding Ben with questions. "Is there a trick?", "Was the metal weaker on a certain corner?", "Did your thug friend or Robin's girlfriend magically enchant it?" Those were some of the things Kokoa interrogated Ben about.

Kokoa had more than enough, and started raising her voice. "Stop giving me all that crap, you better tell me right now mister!" Warned Kokoa. "Look, just calm down, your gonna start a..." Ben tried to explain, but the strawberry wasn't gonna hear it. "Calm down? Oh, you WANT me to get angry, is that what your telling me?!" Kokoa 'asked'. "No, I just wanna..." Ben started, but...

 **"We don't know how it comes off, ya crazy bitch! Just shut up before..."**

Ben's eyes widened, Moka gasped, and Kokoa...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Uh... ooooooooh...

"Ca... ca... ca... CRRRRRAZZZZZY BIIITCH?!" Kokoa's temper shot clean through the roof now. She grabbed Ben's arm very tightly and yelled right into the face-plate of the watch, some spit flew out of her mouth. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOUR LUCKY YOUR SAFE IN THAT WATCH CAUSE AS SOON AS YOU COME OUT, I'M GONNA STUFF YOUR BALLS UP YOUR ASS!"

 **Mountain's Echo:** _Up your ass... up your ass... up your ass... up your ass..._

...

...

...

RUMBLE! Rumble, rumble, rumble...

 **Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix: Yup... nice going, Diego.**

In case you didn't understand Nosfer's pun, he's referring to the Ice Age movies, which also refer's to the numerous avalanches/landslides in them. The 3 students ran for their lives. While screaming with them, Ben then spoke up. "Wait, why I am screaming?" He asked rhetorically, and turn on his watch again. "We can just Way Big it out."

FLASH!

"Fasttrack?... Ok, this could work" said the mis-transformed Fasttrack, grabbing both vampires hands' and outrunning the avalanche. While they zip past a tree, we see a blacked out form hold a hand out and it glows with power. Somehow, this made the avalanche fall faster! Of course, Fasttrack made it towards the end of a ravine before the sliding snow could catch up. From his eyesight, he couldn't tell if it was a dead end or not, so he had no choice but to skid to a stop. He almost fell off the edge, but either God or Lady Luck intervened and prevented that.

"Why'd you stop, you moron? You could've totally made that jump!" Snapped Kokoa, but Fasttrack or Moka didn't had a chance to talk because all 3 of them heard the avalanche closing in on them... how'd it get here so fast? "Were trapped!" Cried Moka, hugging Fasttrack. Looking back and forth between the incoming 30 ton pile of white and the ravine itself, the cat-like alien had an idea. It was risky, but he didn't have time for another plan. "Moka, you trust me?" He asked. "Of course I do!" She answered, still hugging him. "Kokoa, you trust me?" Asked Fasttrack to the other vampire, holding his hand out.

The redhead was conflicted. This boy saves whoever is in need of help, yet he keeps the real Moka locked away? She looked back and forth the alien-transformer and the approaching whiteness.

...

...

...

"... yes" she held his hand. He pulled her close, adjusted the symbol on his chest and changed into Cannonbolt. "Then JUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!"

-TIME BREAK-

Mizore was ice-boarding along, looking for Ben. She heard a loud noise come from this direction, and decided to follow it. "BEN! Can you hear me, you out here? I'll warm you up tonight in the way only a snow woman can!" She called out, blushing at the last statement. "So you got Tennyson, then?" Said a voice behind some trees. Slowing down and getting off her ice-board, she snuck up to the owner of the voice she heard and saw 2 unfamiliar-looking figures having a conversation, though one of them looked like one of Ben's forms. "Well, I didn't. But that redhead screamed so loud, she started an avalanche and I... pushed it along. They certainly fell to the bottom of a ravine, dead as door-nails."

Peeking from behind the tree, Mizore got a better look at them. While the first being was obviously an alien; the second was a female in a purple dress, had long silver hair like Inner Moka and wore black finger-less gloves. She also had a nice figure, not that Mizore was looking. The alien grabbed her by her outfit and lifted her up menacingly. "NOOOOOO! You weren't supposed to kill Tennyson, I NEEDED HIM ALIVE!" The alien said to her face, quite literally. "Relax freak, he went into alien form to save himself and his 2 vampire sluts" said the female, her insult lead to the alien slammed her into a tree. "Vampires... don't exist anymore. The Vladats are extinct!" Said the alien, fend up with the woman.

"Whatever, just don't forget our deal" said the woman. "Yessssss... once I merge with Tennyson, you can have all the alien-supercharged spells you can cast, and Gwen is yours..." said the alien, but he took his attention and stared at a tree... before a tentacle from within his body lashed out at sliced the tree in half! Weird... he could've sworn he felt a presence of some kind. "The hell was that about?" Asked the woman. "Hmmmm... nothing" said the alien, gently putting her down. "Lets go, time is of the essence" the alien continued, moving out with the woman following him.

Mizore's head popped up from the tree NEXT to the one that was sliced in half... talk about a lucky girl. Who were those guys? Did Ben and Gwen know them? What were they doing in her hometown? Mizore couldn't dwell on those thoughts right now, hearing that Ben fell to the bottom of a cliff was the top issue in her mind! She got up quickly, got back on her ice-board, and headed back to the resort.

-TIME BREAK-

Back at the lodge; Ruby (when did she get here?), Miss Nekonome, Kurumu, Yukari and Gwen were relaxing in a hot spring. The teacher and assistant sat next to each other while Gwen was between Yukari and Kurumu. "Ahhh, relaxing in a hot spring in the falling snow, isn't it romantic?" Yukari said, Gwen was actually gonna agree with her when Kurumu spoke up. "HA! You sound, just like a 5 year old girl!" Kurumu teased. "You sound like a 50 year old lady" Yukari said, flatly. Both the witch and succubus began to glow with mana. "And you both sound like your gonna be body-swapped in the next 2 seconds!" Gwen growled, the arguing between these girls was really getting on her nerves. They agreed to chill, so Gwen dispelled her power.

Up the stairs, Kevin was tinkering with a device. Tsurara walked past him, giving him a warm smile. "Hello mister Levin, thanks again for fixing the generator" she said. "Your welcome" he said, not taking his attention off the device he was playing with. Minutes later; Mizore slid along, hopping off the ice-board and running past Kevin. "Hi to you too" he commented, still not bothering to look up, but he did notice Mizore dropped her lollipop.

By the time she got up to the tub, her mother was already in the hot spring... well, freeze spring now. The Ruby and Miss Nekonome were shaking, but the other 3 had it worse. "Guys, we got a problem" said Mizore. "Oh Mizore, perfect timing..." said Tsurara, going on about how her daughters 'porcine-like skin' is superior to the 3 girls in front of her, though she was nice enough to say no offense to Gwen. "There's no time for that! Ben, Moka and Kokoa got trapped in an avalanche and fell to the bottom of a ravine!" Mizore told them, making them all freeze up.

 **All** (except Yukari, Mizore and Gwen): _(they all stand, "exposing" themselves)_ Then let's get them outta there!

Gwen covers Ruby's and Nekonome's... "lady parts" and their... "Yin Yangs" with mana. Yukari does the same with Kurumu and Tsurara, but with random wooden buckets.

 **Gwen** : Not in your birthday suits, ok?

 **Kevin** : Hey Mizore, you dropped your... _(sees what a man shouldn't be seeing right now, he gets a mana ball and washtub to the face, making the lollipop fly skyward out of his grasp)_

 **Mizore** : _(catches her sucker item and puts it back in her mouth, smiling at Kevin's kindness)_ Aw, thank you.

 **Kevin** : _(in a muffled voice under the washtub)_ Your welcome...

-TIME BREAK-

Kokoa was having a dream of one of the many times she and her 'real' sister battled, but it turned into a nightmare (in her opinion) cause when Moka turned to say see ya later, a transparent image of the Outer Moka appeared. "Please wait for me, big sis... please wait" said Kokoa in her sleep. "Kokoa, you ok?" Asked the voice of Moka. Hearing her name, Kokoa's eyes fluttered open. "Oh great, its you" she said rudely, sitting up and turning away. "Eh, she's fine" said Ben and Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix at the same time.

"Where the hell are we now?" Asked Kokoa. "A cave. Cannonbolt's bouncy shell protected us from the fall, when I came too Ben was already back to normal" Moka explained. "Who?" Asked Kokoa, not understanding. Ben answered that by turning on his Omnitrix and scrolling to Cannonbolt's image. He considered physically showing her, but didn't want to waste anymore of the watches power, he had a feeling he was gonna need every second he had left on it. "This guy, look familiar?" He said, showing the redhead the display of Cannonbolt.

Kokoa justed swatted his arm away. "I don't care. I'm outta here and finding another way to get her back" she said, getting up to exit the cave, but why was it blocked up? "Kokoa, hold on!" Ben warned, but she already dung some of the snow and was slapped by a fierce wind. "Yeah. I was still in alien form outside and it was snowing like crazy, so I rolled us in here to wait it out" said Ben, explaining his side of the story after what happened. "So what? Its just a bunch of damn snow!" Snapped Kokoa, continuing to exit. Moka called for her to wait, but she wasn't listening and left. Ben told Moka to stay here, as he went to try to reason with the redhead.

Fighting a blizzard wasn't easy, not even for a vampire. She struggled to keep moving forward. "Kokoa, we need to get back, you can't go out like this" said Ben, catching up to her. "Its only... frozen water... I'm fine!" Kokoa called back. "Not dressed like that, you aren't! You'll freeze to death before you get back to the lodge" Ben reasoned. Kokoa silently admitted he had a point, she was still in her school uniform. In her rush to get here, she didn't bother to wear a pair of clothes suitable for this weather. Still, she didn't wanna be anywhere near Ben or that fake Moka, so she ignored him.

Having enough of her stubbornness, Ben grabbed her shoulder. Wow, he was so warm... she shook the thought out. Her pride kicked in and was about to snap and ask Ben why his hands were on her, but Ben cut her off before she could speak. "Tell you what, you stick with us, and I promise I'll let you see her again" Ben offered. Kokoa's eyes widened, was he serious? He'd take off the Rosario himself just so she can see her sister? She looked right in his face to call him a liar, but the feeling she got from his eyes told her something else. She softly agreed, and Ben lead her back. She was impressed, he had a good sense of direction, not that she would say it to his face.

-TIME BREAK-

"Operation: _Ben's Black Lagoon_! Let's do this people!" Kurumu said. "Eh, what?" Asked Kevin, not understanding what (or why) the meaning of Kurumu's codename was. "Black Lagoon, the vampire twins... get it?" Asked Yukari. "Actually, that isn't the worst name" said Gwen. "It sounds better than: _Kurumu and Ben's honeymoon escape_ " said Yukari. "Oh yeah? What about yours, miss: _Threesome Getaway Extravaganza_?" Kurumu snapped at the young witch, then they both glowed from Gwen's power. "How about: _A Change of Face_?" Gwen warned them. "No ma'am!" They both agreed and before the group could move, Mizore and her mother already left, taunting they'll give Ben the... 'hands on attention' he needs.

Miss Nekonome, Ruby, Kevin and Gwen sped down the slope...

...

...

...

Kurumu and Yukari flipped over, inexperienced with ski-travel. Gwen and Kevin stopped to look behind them, and facepalmed at the sight.

 **Kou:** Holy crap, you do suck, weeee!

"Good thing I fixed it up" said Kevin, digging into his pocket. Gwen asked him: "Fixed wh...?"

 **?:** _*Beep, beep!*_

-TIME BREAK-

Back in the cave that the vampire half-sisters and Ben were in, they were sitting at the end of it. There was nothing else to do but wait out the storm. Ben with sitting in-between both vampires and while Moka was leaning against him contently, Kokoa wasn't. She did accidentally, but blamed Ben for it and told him not to touch her... and not wanting to argue, Ben apologized. That didn't stop Nosfer-Ben from speaking up saying 'we didn't move at all'. Moka would've defended Ben, but he gave her a look that said don't worry about it. "Yo, Kokoa?" Asked Ben. He figured the brat would just ignore him but to his surprise, she responded: "What?"

"Why do you hate us?" The human continued with his question. Kokoa eyes slightly widened, she didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth. "I mean, I get why you hate Moka. You feel she stole the sister you knew growing up but me, I figured you'd at least be friendly with us" Ben said. "Are you crazy, us friends? Acquaintances fine, but friends, I'll pass" Kokoa said, then paused before continuing. "... and no, I don't hate you... your just... confusing."

"Confusing?" Asked Moka, not understanding what her sister meant, neither did Ben. "How so?" Asked Ben. After a few seconds of silence, Kokoa spoke up again. "You both really don't know why?... Moka, the real Moka, has been giving you everything. She gives her life to save you when your world had a insect infestation, and you, a human, can easily take her rosary off... I can't make it budge" Kokoa said in a sad voice. "Well, Ben'll let her out for you later once we get back to the resort, she should spend some time with you" Moka said.

Another pause before Kokoa spoke up again. "Ben mentioned that Nosfer is his only monster form, and I overheard you telling Ben's parents in the lunchroom that he was your DNA sample, did you give him your blood too?" Asked Kokoa. "We did, but Ben would've died. He was burnt alive and we were in the middle of battle, there was no other way" Moka explained, her eyes getting watery from the memory but she didn't cry. Kokoa shed a tear a that, neither Ben or Moka noticed it.

"Then why... I SAID WHY? WHY'S IT HIM AND NOT ME?" Kokoa asked, her voice and temper raising. Ben and Moka now saw some tear stains and watery eyes, since she was getting closer their faces with each sentence she spoke. "Somehow, YOUR the only person that brings her back to me! THEN... YOU wind up giving him HER BLOOD! Neither of you leave his side anymore, she locks herself away for him, ITS ALWAYS HIM AND NEVER ME!" Kokoa was inches away from Ben's and Moka's faces, then she looked down and sobbed. "Why is it, why am I not good enough for her, but he is?!"

Ben was debating whether or not to console her, she looked like she needed it right now. Then again, she'll probably just yell at him for trying to be nice. Going against his better judgement, he reached out to her. "Kokoa..." said Moka, reaching for Kokoa as well. Ben managed to get her first. "Don't touch me!" Yelled Kokoa, hitting Ben's chest with a fist. Not hard enough to inflict bodily harm, but enough so it would sting, he didn't let it show and and just let Kokoa take out her frustrations.

"You think just because your nice to me, I'll be like those broads?" Asked Kokoa, still crying and hitting him again. Ben noticed it was weaker than the first hit. "That I'll fall over you like her and the rest of your dumb harem?" Kokoa continued, hitting him again, the force of it weaker. "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble..." hits him once again, even softer than any of the other hits. "... that's its never, EVER, gonna..." she went to hit him a final time, but he grabbed her fist before she could. What stunned her was that he was gentle, and not at all forcing her back. While his fist was in his hand, his eyes filled up with concern. He then did something that her, or either Moka, saw coming...

He pulled her into a hug. She just froze up, not knowing how to react to something like this. "Kokoa, your freezing! Your gonna get Hypothermia!" He said worriedly. Now that her meltdown has passed, the coldness hit her like a freight train. She tried to be tough, but she ended up hugging herself. Ben let her go, stood up, and...

...

...

...

Neither vampire girl could help but stare, sure their monsters' but even they have their hormones... Moka was blushing the reddest, however. Ben took off his ski uniform and tossed it to Kokoa. "Here. Put this on" He said. Although she held it for a few seconds, she pushed it off her in disgust... or was there another reason? "Ew! Get away! I'm not wearing your sweaty, hairy..." she began to insult but Ben, still shirtless went to pick it up and forced it into her arms again, looking at her right in the face. She'd never admit it... but it felt so warm.

"Kokoa, you can either keep the pride and die, or keep the shirt and live" Ben said pointblank. **"Your choice, sister. Whats it gonna be?"** Commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Kokoa never answered, she was just too shocked that Ben kindness went as far as ALLOWING himself to be exposed to the elements, just to keep her safe. Moka's Rosario then glowed, speaking to her. Hearing what the inner Moka instructed; she got up, called Ben's name making him turn (she still couldn't help but blush, seeing his bare chest), and grabbed his hand. She forced the seal off her this way, much to Ben's shock. Now released, Inner Moka walked over her sister. "B-B-Big sister..." she said, but Inner Moka gave her a silent 'stop' by just looking at her.

Her stern expression softened. **"Listen Kokoa, I can't just be without the seal. I'm sorry if that's hard for you to understand, but that's the way it has to be. So please, stop trying to take it, and start treating her like a sister too"** she said. "But why... she's not my sister" said Kokoa. **"No... but she is to me, that should be good enough. I'll see ya later, k Kokoa?"** Answered Inner Moka, then held a hand out to Ben, wanting the Rosario back. Ben was handing it to her, but Inner Moka had yet another surprise for both them.

She retracted her hand away. **"Ben, you promised her you'd let me out for her, right?"** Inner Moka asked, was she pissed at him? He couldn't see her face cause her back was turned to him. "Y-Yeah, your not mad, are you?" Asked Ben, getting a little shaky from either the cold or nerves. **"... In another life, I would've been. I think it was sweet of you, since your the only one that can"** said the vampire, baffling Ben and Kokoa... hell, even Nosfer-Ben! Though he teased she was getting soft in Ben's mind. **"So Kokoa, I'm willing to make you a deal. If you promise to never try to get rid of the rosary again..."** Inner Moka continued, and after a pause: **"I'll fight you again, for old times sake."**

Kokoa's eyes brightened, tears of joy slipped down her face, was she dreaming? Did her big, prideful sister just say what she think she heard? "Onee-san, I..." Kokoa was about to say, but Inner Moka wasn't done as she held up a finger. **"One. One, more, fight... that's it. After that, no more chasing me around, no more forcing me or the other Moka out, and no more crazy schemes to do so... is that clear?"** Inner Moka said, setting a few conditions. Kokoa, at blinding speed despite her shivering before, hugged Inner Moka in her usual way. "Thank you! Thank you, big sister! That's all I ever wanted! I'll give you the best fight ever, just you wait!" Kokoa cried. Inner Moka pushed her off gently, telling her it wasn't her she should be thanking. Her red eyes trailed in Ben's direction, making Kokoa realize what her sister meant.

 **"Ben, the rosary"** Inner Moka ordered. He was giving it to her, but then pulled it away, making Inner Moka look up at him. He was smiling at her. Half-genuine, half-cocky and half I-knew-you-would-do-it. "Thanks for being yourself, for once" said the American, grinning. Although Inner Moka went slightly wide-eyed, she regained her composure and just snatched the Rosario before putting it on.

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

Awwwww, a happy ending. Kokoa will finally get the day she wants with her dear sister... but wait! Who were those people Mizore spotted? Guess you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. I'll see ya when I see ya! :)


	2. Chapter 2

After Inner Moka put the Rosario back on, her softer side did not fall unconscious because of the reattachment, but she did fall into Ben front-first. The angle was perfect according to Nosfer... he wasn't wrong, since her chest pressed up against Ben's. He couldn't help but turn into a Ben-mato, gotta love those hormones right? Moka's eyes fluttered open and was greeted by Ben's scent... and his bare torso. Part of her wanted to stay like this but with her sister watching, her face became as hot as a steaming Moka Pot... ironic, isn't it? ( **AN:** Look up images of moka pot to get the joke, if you don't know what it is.)

Corny comedy aside, here's what happened:

 **Moka:** S-so Ben... if she's wearing your shirt...

 **Ben:** Don't worry about it, Moka _(turns on the Omnitrix)_... I'll just Heatblast up the room.

FLASH!

"I said _Heatblast up the room_ , not _Big Chill with Mizore_! _*sigh*_ Alright, take two" said an unamused Big Chill, turning the dial on his chest.

FLASH!

"Really watch, Arctiguana? Hope the warranty's still good on this thing" said an equally unamused Arctiguana, trying again.

FLASH!

"... Oh sure, NOW ya give me Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, OMNITRIX! RATH IS SICK OF YOU NOT WORKING RIGHT! Seriously... it's not funny anymore" said a seriously unamused Rath, trying one more time.

FLASH!

"Oh yeah, now we're..." Heatblast began, but 5 red beeps later... well, ya know. "Why am I not surprised... ya couldn't let me start a fire?" Ben sighed, asking his watch. **"Only YOU, can prevent wildfires. HAHAHA!"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix quipped, sounding like a familiar bear up until he laughed. With the watch timed-out, Ben had to find another source of heat, lest he wanted to freeze to death. Not surprisingly to him, Moka was willing to share her personal space, its the fact that Kokoa joined them a minute later. Maybe she felt obligated since he was without a shirt?

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 2: A Charming Situation + Vampire**

When the snowstorm finally subsided, Ben lead Moka and Kokoa back to the resort. They encountered _Ben's Black Lagoon_ and _Hands On Attention_ rescue teams along the way. What's surprising was, Kevin brought his car, fully repaired too! After some hot chocolate (for Ben, Moka and Kokoa), Ben wanted to keep his promise to Kokoa. The non-vampire monsters' weren't exactly thrilled to hear that, since the vampires' Yoki made them uncomfortable. However, Ben kept insisting that he NEEDED to do this for them, making both vampires blush at Ben's generosity.

Kokoa took off the rosary Ben got for her from the Xmas special the week after she got it, cause she was made fun of by jealous women (those women... lost a lot of weight, to put mildly), but always kept it in her pocket. She subconsciously squeezed it, she still couldn't believe he... a human of all things, would do this for her...

-TIME BREAK-

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Kokoa tried hitting her silver-haired sister, but she dodged each one... there were a few near-misses however. Evading the redheads next assault, Inner Moka kicked her down.

Both Inner Moka and Kokoa were panting, they've been fighting as promised. Inner Moka had to admit, her younger half-sister definitely improved since they were kids. Its a good thing Ben suggested this took place OUTSIDE and AWAY FROM the resort. Kokoa was knocked down a few times in the beginning, but later on into the battle she avoided allot of Inner Moka's deadly kicks... she had yet to inflict damage on her 'real' sister however, but she looked like she was having an amazing time.

Kokoa charged with a morning star, but Inner Moka knocked her sister away and down again. The inner vampire stood above the redhead. **"What happened to: _the best fight ever?_ To think Ben wasted his time making..."** said Inner Moka, giving her signature pose with a hand on a hip. She didn't get to finish her insult cause Kokoa gave her a sweeping kick. Kokoa had Kou change into a nailed baseball bat and went to hit Inner Moka again. Although disorientated, Inner Moka managed to roll out of the way, but just barely.

Wow, that was actually effective. That's when Kokoa couldn't help but think of earlier:

-FLASHBACK-

 _While walking back to the lodge, Ben was carrying Kokoa since she was still too cold to move properly. She actually fell asleep because she was so comfortable, not that she'd admit that. Her eyes began fluttering, she could have sworn she heard Ben's voice speak too... himself? Wait, that can't be right. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was being carried by... oh, HELL NO! No way is she allowing this, no matter how warm his chest w... argh! He was still shirtless?!_

 _Shutting her eyes and slightly shaking her head a little to clear her mind, she saw Ben look down toward... was he peeping like that horny werewolf?! Oh, he was SOOOOO gonna get it! Commanding her muscles to move to put the hurt on this human... why was he talking to it? And did it just answer back?! Ooooooooooh, he was talking to Ben-pire or whatever his name was. **"Nevermind, Liz T. Blood is waking up"** commented the mentioned vampire, out loud. "Can you stop insulting Kokoa... despite their similar age range, appearance and behavior" Ben sighed, really getting tired of his other half's quirks. They were funny sometimes, but mostly annoying since it was on a daily basis._

 _ **"So Felicità, since your gonna fight Leticia Draculea later today, figured you can use a few pointers"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, talking low so the others can't hear him, but just loud enough so only Ben and Kokoa could. "I... don't need..." she tried to say, she was still cold and her body hasn't fully awoken up yet because of it. **"Listen, pigtails. You haven't fought your sister in 4 years, the least you can do is accept tips from a pro"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix._

-END FLASHBACK-

And the whole way back despite being told otherwise, he kept talking until Kokoa's ears felt like they were hanging off by a thread of flesh. Still, it wasn't just the surprise sweep that he suggested, allot of the tips included Kou turning into things she never thought to ask about. A Nunchuk, a Sai and even a Bō were just some examples. As much as she despised the vampire half along with the rest of Ben's harem, she knew she couldn't have gotten this far in a fight with her mighty big sister without his advice.

"How long have they've been going at it?" Asked Gwen. "3 hours, give or take" said Kevin. "At least Kokoa's having fun, she obviously loved playing with Moka growing up" said Ben, sipping his hot drink calmly, also making his 2 American friends flinch and gulp. THIS was PLAYING? They didn't even wanna know what would happen if the 2 sisters fought to the death or worse... over Ben, which Nosfer and Kevin couldn't help but joke about. After another hour, both sisters were completely exhausted. The last blow from Inner Moka would have finished Kokoa off, if she didn't block it with a Kou-shield (which was again, a Nosfer-Ben tip).

 **Kou:** _(poor bat was kicked towards the bottom of the shield, were something... "vulnerable" was supposed to be)_ _*Cough!*_ This showdown... 3 hours, or something... we. _(Poofs back to normal, and falls to the ground with "X's" for eyes)_

-TIME BREAK-

Later, the trip to the ski lodge was over and everyone was heading back to the bus to return to school. Just like when they first got here, Ben and Moka sat together. "I'm happy Kokoa got to spend some time with the other me, but I still can't believe she ran off again" said Moka, a little sad. Ben put a hand on her back to console her, then he noticed a familiar redhead pedaling past them. She smiled at first, then pulled one of her eyelids down and stuck her tongue out. "Call me crazy, but I get the feeling she's fine" said Ben, winking out at the redhead.

She skidded to a stop while the bus continued. It was bad enough her heart jumped out of her chest for some weird reason, but one of his eyes... she sighed, shook her head and decided to take another route home. _'Thanks for making my wish come true, perverts. Maybe your not so bad after all... you too, Nosfer'_ she thought as she started to ride down an alternate path. ( **AN:** From this point as the story progresses, Kokoa will start to get used to having Outer Moka around just like in the manga, in case this wasn't already obvious.)

Back on the bus...

SMOOSH!

"Forget the feisty little brat, Ben! I KNOW how much you love the feeling of me and what I got" said Kurumu, loud enough for half the bus to hear. Her breasts were flopping all over his head, he was red from the contact and the embarrassment. Sometimes, Ben just wished he could just disappear... for more than 10 minutes at a time! **"I know how much I love it... AYE-YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI!"** Spoke Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, feeling very... zappy. "NAH-UH! I'M the love of his life along with Moka, so back off, sweater stretchers!" Said Yukari, hugging Ben as tightly as her little body could. "If its anyone he's in love with, its me. He's already been to my house and everything" said Mizore, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Did they all conveniently forget Moka's... approach, that one night?" Asked Kevin to Gwen, in which she responded with her eyes closed and a hand powered-up with mana. Needless to say, her boyfriend shut up.

 **Moka:** I'M the love of Ben's life, not the 3 of you! I love, love, LOVE Ben! I love him so much, I'll prove it!

CHUUU!

 **Ben:** I'VE HAD ALL THE LOVE THAN I CAN TAAAAAAKE!

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(sings)_ **Caaaaan you feeeel, the looooove...?**

BUMP!

The bus shook a little for some reason (also stopping Nosfer's sing-a-long), no one said this would be a bumpy ride. "The hell, did I hit something?" Asked the Bus Driver. He got his answer by the bus... hovering off the ground?! The bus was lifted up to the head of an enormous rock-like beast! Roaring, the large purple boulder-being threw the bus down the hill. Luckily, it wasn't tumbling so the Bus Driver had some control of it. This didn't mean he could defy the laws of physics and just turn around to drive back up, since they were sliding down a snowy mountain. Gwen manged to use her powers to lift the bus back up to the main path, but the rock monster was still there.

Climbing out of the top emergency exit ( **AN:** I'm assuming it has one, though it was never shown), Ben looked up at his newest challenge. He jumped down from the bus and activates the Omnitrix, dialing to the perfect alien for this task. "The Way Big-ger they are, the harder they fall!" ( **AN:** Cheesy, but the best I was able to come up with.)

FLASH!

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" After roaring his name, he looked at himself and then his symbol. "Look, giving me a similar guy with similar powers, still counts as the WRONG GUY!" He continued. **"6 times in one day? Eh, video cards going bad"** Nosfer suggested. Roaring, the Stone Creature went to punch Humungousaur, only for the Vaxasaurian to hold it off... only just. Around this time, Kevin and Gwen got out of the bus like normal people and he absorbed the buses metal. "Yellow's not my color, but it'll do" said Kevin. **"N** **ow ya just need some rosy-red chee... AYE-YAI-YAI-YAI IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Maybe if you kept your mouth shut while Gwen's around" said Humungousaur to his symbol, growing up to his maximum 60 feet.

Despite the size increase, the dinosaur was still 22 feet shorter than the walking purple mountain still trying to push him into the snowy ground. However, bigger muscles means bigger strength, so Humungousaur was able to simply toss The Thing-copycat over the bus and off the mountain. It wouldn't be the last one though, as more rock creatures burst out of the snow. Kevin punched and shoved them away, Gwen used various magic on them, Mizore froze them solid (though some would break out), Kurumu tried slashing and broke most of her nails; so she casted a few illusions of snow creatures that looked exactly like the stone ones... except with snow of course. Yukari did the "pots and pans" thing, as well as few spells Gwen had taught her.

Humungousaur would throw rock creatures that came near him or were stupid enough to try and fight him; also using his tail, feet and fists. The only ones who couldn't do anything were those still in the bus, Moka included as she couldn't due much damage in her Outer form. Not surprisingly, the Bus Driver was creepily laughing about this. Miss Nekonome and Ruby tried to settle down the other students, mostly the boys cause they stared out the windows to get a view of the panty-shots despite the danger.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me! Useless lumps of pebbles!" Said a voice that came from above. "Charmcaster?" Said Humungousaur, Gwen and Kevin. "Who's that skank?" Asked Kurumu. "Hey, your that girl I saw this morning" said Mizore. "Wait, you've seen her before?" Asked Humungousaur. "Yeah, she was with a freaky dude, talking about you and Gwen" said Mizore. "And... it didn't occur to you maybe... I don't know, tell us?" Asked the Vaxasaurian. "I was worried about you since she caused the avalanche and..." Mizore was saying.

"Wait... YOU caused the avalanche?" Asked Gwen, getting angry. "Why the sudden change of heart, you never liked him before" said Charmcaster cause the last time she fought Gwen and Ben, the cousins weren't exactly the best of friends. Gwen threw a mana ball at her, though the witch deflected it with a staff she pulled out of her bag. **"Cool, she pulled a Mary Poppins!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben. "Wait, your a witch too?" Asked Yukari, recalling what Gwen said about America's witches, is this who she meant? "Whats it to you, little girl? Why not take off your halloween costume and go back to preschool, your teacher called for naptime" said Charmcaster, rudely.

Yukari didn't expect that to come from another witch, she was both mad and sad, surprisingly Kurumu jumped to her defense despite them squabbling everyday. "Why not go look in a mirror, Zelda?" She insulted. **"OH-HO! SHOTS FIRED!"** Agreed Nofer-Ben. Yukari began to giggle. "Hehehe, Zelda? With that rack? She looks more like Raven" joked the little witch, making Charmcaster grow a forehead vein. "And whats with those ears, you a Keebler Elf or something?" Went Mizore. **"BOOM! Nuke has landed, hahahahaha!"** Nosfer agreed again.

It wasn't just the American vampire that laughed: Kevin snorted, Gwen giggled, stone creatures started ROFL, kids on the bus balled (though most still focused on the shots of panties). "Heheh, I think the Newspaper Club started our own comedy club" said Humungousaur. While this was happening, Charmcaster clenched her fists in anger. "SILENCE!" She screamed, using a spell called _Mercuta Verditis_ , which shoots lightning/energy beams from her hands. Gwen and Mizore managed to block the enraged elf's attack with mana/ice walls, but a stray jolt made its way toward the bus. We see it in Moka's emerald green eyes...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!

With astounding agility for his size, Humungousaur protected the bus and everyone in it with his own body! Moka cried his name in worry, and ran off the bus to his side. The male student population in the bus complained he was blocking the view of _the good stuff_ , to which Nosfer commented and Humungousaur responded with: "That's... what your... worried about?" The giant brown dino began to shrink back down to his normal size, as well as changing back into human form because of the serve damage he's taken (and because electricity is a major weakness for the dinosaur). Moka hugged the semi-unconscious Ben, upset that her special friend was hurt. Putting on a determined face, she reached down to pick up his hand and placed it on her cross...

She didn't have enough time to force it off, as the American then vanished in a bubble of magical energy before reappearing aside the proclaimed Keebler Elf. "This time, your watch is..." said Charmcaster, but noticed the watch was moving. _'The hell? But Freakshow told me he needs to verbally...'_ Charmcaster didn't get to finish her thought because...

FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The green light that erupted from Ben's person was so powerful, it completely nullified Charmcaster's magic. Ben was falling to the ground, while green bats from out of nowhere swarmed him.

( **AN:** You know what to do, plus it's time for a new transformation animation since this is a new season. But if you feel better imagining the old description of Nosfer-Ben's awakening, that's fine too. This is based off Inner Moka's release in CAPU2 of the anime, so let me know if you like this one better and if not, we'll stick to the old one.)

The Omnitrix is held in front of Ben's body to face the viewer, it glows dark green and he holds out his arms as the tiny bats surround Ben. _When the blood of a vampire is absorbed by the Omnitrix, Ben's human self disappears, and his own vampiric power... is unleashed!_ His muscles started to grow, though his arms held more visible changes. His chest also toned and became rock-hard. The bats fly away to reveal a new Ben with his arms crossed as the camera zooms on his face. His eyes snap open to show they have changed from gentle light green, to arrogant dark green. Now Nosfer-Ben; he grins and leaps toward the camera, posing in midair like he's going to punch it.

Nosfer-Ben landed on his feet, with one arm in the air before bowing. **"Now that's an entrance. So Julie Andrews, you mind telling me what your problem is?... Oh right, you don't explain anything, do you?"** Nosfer-Ben said while grinning and giving Charmcaster his full attention. Charmcaster knew exactly what he was referring too, and while she wasn't surprised he was cracking jokes, its the way he spoke that got the spellcaster. His demeanor also seemed to change, buff up in under 10 seconds... and why did his watch move to his chest?

Nosfer-Ben noticed the witch looking him over, and picked the perfect wisecrack while posing. **"You like what ya see, Elven? Not so bad yourself... but what's with that getup? You copying Moka? Same hair, same figure (though your license and registration in the front could use some work); and your shirt LOOKS like her freaking rosary, WITH the gem! How did the other half of this crossover series or the original cartoon get away with this in court, anyway?"** Nosfer-Ben said, pointing out everything similar.

No girl likes her body made fun of, so...

BOOM!

A ball of magic crashed onto Nosfer-Ben. "That'll teach you, brat" said Charmcaster. **"I skipped class, what did we learn?"** Said a voice behind her. The elven witch turned to see Nosfer-Ben standing on the mountain slope behind her, arms folded in an arrogant/confident manner. _'How'd he get here so fast?'_ She thought with wide eyes. Shaking those thoughts aside, Charmcaster shot a _Erotiko_ spell at the vampire, only for him to quickly jump in the air to evade it. **"We've learned, your place, BITCH!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, punching the witch on the gem on her dress. She was sent on a one-way trip to the snow below, making a big white mess. Good thing snow is soft... it didn't mean the crash didn't hurt like hell though. _'Did you really have to hit her THAT hard?'_ Asked Ben from inside Nosfer's head. **"Like you've never hit a girl before, Hermione was asking for it"** Nosfer said, looking at his breast-plate.

Now... she was pissed.

Hovering with power, she pulled her staff out of her magic bag again. She willed a flamethrower out of he staffs head, aiming right at Nosfer. He simply jumped away. **"If your hoping for a flamethrowing hard-on, your doing a good job"** he commented. "Shut up!" Charmcaster yelled, having lost her patience with Tennyson, she used a spell that threw rapid-spinning flowers. They homed in on Nosfer, yet he was able to dodge each and every one.

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(sings while dodging)_ **Supercali-fragilistic-expiali-docious!** _(jumps away from an explosion, and puts a hand backwards on his forehead)_ **Even though the sound of it, is really quite atrocious..."**

 **Charmcaster:** Be QUIET!

BOOM!

The others' could only watch, Nosfer was obviously just toying around with Charmcaster. Ben's team had to admit out of all the annoying jokes Nosfer made, this one was actually funny. Gwen and Kevin (though they chuckled once or twice) were the only ones just watching the exchange between the elf and the vampire. "Well, this escalated quickly" said Gwen. "But we're too smart to get ourselves involved" said Kevin, then another explosion occurred. **"HAHAHAHAHA! This fights hilarious! Ben's gotta let me out more often, this is so much fun"** said Nosfer, jumping away from yet another attack.

 _'What is with him, even in alien form he's not this anno... wait a second! He's still in human form, how is he this strong and this fast?'_ Charmcaster asked herself, ignoring the 'your sexy when your angry' comment. Getting a good look at Ben, she took in everything she saw and heard. As mentioned earlier, his demeanor changed along with his body. Now that she really focused, she could feel a powerful energy signature coming from him that didn't resemble any of his aliens. In fact, it felt similar to those vampire girls from this morning. That's when she also noticed his fangs... no way those things were human. To top it off, this Ben constantly spoke in the third person, as if he WASN'T the same person.

 _'So this power, this feeling... is Ben now... a vampire?! Humph, and Casper said they were extinct, he never told me the Omnitrix could absorb monster DNA too. No way am I passing this up, my spells will be alien AND monster engerized! Screw him, Ben and his vampire powers are mine!'_ She continued to think, grinning evilly because she knew exactly what to do now. Her hands glowed with power and shouted: " _Tempestus!_ " A greyser of water erupted from the surface without any explanation. It was heading straight for Nosfer-Ben, soaking him completely...

...

...

...

After the torrent finished, Nosfer-Ben was shown holding his hands out in an attempt to vainly stop the flowing. For some reason, he didn't spark. He grinned mockingly...

...

...

...

...

...

BUZZZZZZZZZ!

Well, even someone as powerful as Nosfer has his/her weaknesses. He wasn't electrified as badly as Moka/Inner Moka would be, most likely due to his human half... but that didn't mean it wasn't a weakness all the same. He tried to stand tall but alas, he was uttering profanities while slumping down on one knee, clenching his teeth and fist that was supporting him. **"Nrgh... now... you've done it... Glinda..."** his growling was interrupted by Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari getting in front of him protectively. "We got your back, Nosfer" said Kurumu, while she and Mizore got their claws/nails out. "But you definitely owe us one" said Mizore in her normal tone. **"I don't... nrgh... owe you shit"** said Nosfer, trying to stand up on his own. Moka ran over to give him support before he fell again. "Nosfer, are you alright?" Asked Moka worriedly. The American vampires head was resting on her shoulder, he was gonna say he didn't need her help but the angle was giving him a clear sight of... **"I'm actually pretty good now"** he stated with a silly grin.

 **Ben:** _(in Nosfer-Ben's mind)_ Stop looking!

 **Inner Moka:** _(in Moka's mind)_ **Drop him, preferably off the cliff.**

 **"As much as I enjoy the view, I got a job to do"** said Nosfer-Ben, getting off her shoulder. Right when he said that, she realized what he meant and turned dark red. He tried standing on his own, but Nosfer felt weak at the knees again. Charmcaster tried the torrent of water again to douse the life force of Moka and Nosfer, but this time Yukari made a large washtub that managed to hold it all. Mizore froze it, and Kurumu sliced it up and threw the shards at the witch. Said witch was able to block them with magic shields or by moving out of the way, however.

 _'Nosfer, get some rest, this isn't anything to be ashamed of'_ said Ben to Nosfer-Ben. **_'I'm fine, Ben. I just...'_** Nosfer-Ben tried to explain, but Ben cut him off. _'NO! Your not! Get back in here and take a break before you hurt yourself. You said I didn't know how to be a vampire, but I do now. Water is a BIG weakness for you, so come back in... please?'_ Asked Ben. Nosfer-Ben growled, but agreed to rest. **"Heheh, your in hot water now, Dumbledore. Ben's gonna kick your ass now... enjoy it, ya spell-slinging slut!"** He snapped at Charmcaster before turning his dial.

Ben, now in the form of Big Chill, flew up at Charmcaster. "This might sound confusing to you, but your gonna regret hurting him" said the mothman-like alien. Charmcaster was confused, very much so. _'Why is he referring to his monster form like its another person? It's just a DNA sample from one of those whores'_ thought the witch, as she was forced to dodge an artic blast from him. "You need to chill out Charmy..." he said from behind her, freaking her out a little. Grabbing her shoulders, he "put the chill on her" so to speak. Now trapped in a block of ice with her head sticking out, she fell like a rock. She landed but before she could do anything else, Big Chill changed into Fourarms and reeled a pair of his fists back. "Since I couldn't let her out and Nosfer didn't get to finish..."

POW!

PING!

The red lug sent Charmcaster on a one-way flight. To where? Only God himself knows. "Heheheheh, nice going kid" said the Bus Driver, smoking his cigar and walking up to Fourarms. "All in a days work, I guess" said the Tetramand. "You wouldn't happen to be able to change into that claymotion upgrader, fix my bus?" He asked. Truth be told, the buses engine leaked out all its fuel. Either it tore when the driver ran over the rock monster, or when trying to regain control while the bus was sliding. "Oh, sure I got it" said Fourarms, then beeping started.

FLASH!

"As soon as my batteries recharge" he deadpanned. "What would you do without me?" Kevin asked slyly, while walking past Ben with a toolbox. **"He stole the thing that I say!"** Shouted Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix.

 **Kou:** This episodes snow-down took 8 minutes, 1 second to complete. Get it, showdown? Snow-down? WE-HE-HEEEEE!

-TIME BREAK-

"Ugh, still soaking wet. Alright Beetlejuice, you've got..." said the voice of Charmcaster. She was all wet from the melted ice and was walking into the cave where her partner in crime was staying, since sunlight bothered him to the point of killing him. However, he was nowhere to be found.

 _Some light years away..._

On a distant planet, we see Vilgax in what appears to be a throne room. He appeared to be mediating with his eyes closed, they snapped open since he sensed something. He grabbed something invisible with one of his glowing gauntlets. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Said a voice, as the form that Vilgax grabbed became visible. "Ghostfreak? Why are you here? You were locked up by the Galvans after escaping the Omnitrix" said Vilgax. "You can say I had to... charm, my way out. Would you mind releasing me, so we talk like civilized beings?" Asked Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr.

Vilgax did not loosen his grip. "And what's to stop me from throwing you into the sun?" Asked Vilgax. "4 words... Ben Tennyson, and Moka Akashiya" said the ghost-like alien. Vilgax stared intently at the alien in his grasp. "I've gotten your attention, haven't I? You want the secret to defeating Ben Tennyson, as well as the mystery of his girlfriends power, do you not? And if rumors hold true, wasn't it her strength that helped Tennyson defeat you last time?" Asked the Ectonurite. Vilgax averted his gaze for a few seconds, before locking it back on Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr and pulled him closer. "I'm listening..."

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls disappearing? Haven't we been through this thrice already?" Asked Ben, since they got Mizore back from the Snow Oracle from Mizore's hometown while Kevin was working on fixing the bus. They had to stay an extra day, but Mizore's mom used that time to ask her village leader for help. That lead to her own daughter getting kidnapped, granted it was seconds before she got a chance to seduce Ben in a field of flowers in all of her naked glory, explaining that she would be unable to have children after age 17.

Well, that's another reason why one of the girls are so desperate for him, since our favorite Yuki Onna is running out of time to conceive a child.

But thanks to Ben's courage (also telling the Snow Oracle that Mizore's free will to make her own choices was more important than some "destiny", making Mizore blush) and almost freezing to death at the Snow Priestess' hands (as Heatblast of all aliens, showing how powerful the woman was), Mizore found the will to speak her mind against her village leader, telling her she found someone through her OWN prediction. To say the Priestess was upset... er, let's leave it at that. Regardless, Mizore was "destined" to be with the "savior" of the village... but he wasn't in town at the moment, so she was ordered to stay until he returned.

Mizore, refusing to listen to anymore of this, protected the downed Heatblast (he barely had a heated body anymore, it was Nosfer-Ben keeping him functional as the symbol was dark green) with her own power and fought off the Priestess quite well. Seeing how far the young Snow Woman would go for this shape-shifter, she had another prediction, telling if Mizore continued to go on with the human... bad omens are highly possible. Mizore told the snow-psychic she didn't care, as long as she was by Ben's side, she'll overcome any hardship that comes her way.

The leader's expression was unreadable, but she unfroze the rest of the gang (she did this as soon as they entered her throne room, though she spared Ben this fate for some reason) and told Mizore: "Very well, as long as your are passionate about this. May your futures shine bright... and take care of her, Ben Tennyson." This of course, started another harem-based argument once they got back to the now-fixed bus. Also, Mizore snuck into Ben's room that night, and asked to sleep with him. Much to his surprise, she didn't once try to _make snow babies_ with him, all she really needed was his company.

Better not tell the others about this, Nosfer-Ben even promised to keep his mouth shut, thank God.

Anyway; back to the present, Ben's in the clubroom with the rest of the club, thinking of a new idea for the next issue. **"Apparently the first 2 didn't count"** Commented Nosfer-Ben. "Weird thing is, that this all started a few days ago, when that new student came in" said Gwen. "Wouldn't be the first time this happened, right Gin?" Snarled Kurumu at the club leader. "Hey! I'm innocent this time, I swear!" He said, hands up in defense. That's when they heard a scream come from outside! Ben ran to the window to see what was going on out there, then bolted out the door.

They were gonna go after him, but Gwen stopped them with: "Wait, has anyone seen my spellbook?"

 _5 minutes earlier..._

The female interrogator from Kuyo's committee, Deshiko Deshi, was walking to school. Alone and upset.

Deshiko approached the academy with her head down like she usually does now, she heard the whispers of the surrounding students. She didn't even need to raise her head to know that they were looking at her with dislike and contempt, or the fact they were talking about her. Ever since Kuyo's defeat, all the other students looked at her no longer with fear, but hatred. Not only that; her all-powerful, S-Class Fox Demon leader was defeated by the hands of a mere human.

It was strange, instead of wanting revenge she felt... empty. Like she didn't belong and had no purpose anymore. ' _This sucks... everything sucks. Ever since Ben beat Kuyo single-handedly, I've felt like a total reject ever since'_ the Bo-wielding zombie thought, tearing up a little. She had never gotten this treatment when she was with Kuyo, all she ever wanted in her life was to fit in. And when Kuyo offered her a place, it was literally an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Well, well, look who it is" said a mean, male voice. This caused Deshiko to stop and look up, it was none other than the school's main bully, Saizou. He wasn't alone, he had 2 other boys with him, looking just as much of a brute as Saizou was.

( **AN:** Theme Song.)

 **Chapter 3: An Echo-Echoing Dance Show + Vampire**

The Jiang Shi (AKA: Zombie) was not in the mood for this, especially since she had to put up with verbal abuse from everybody else. "What do you big buffoons' want?" She asked them, her tearful eyes now replaced by narrowing eyes.

Either Saizou wasn't listening or ignored her question entirely. "Ya know, I don't get why you were let off easy unlike the rest of your committee... but I do know I don't like it, and I'm not alone when I say that" said the Orc. "So we..." said one of the other 2 brutes. "Are gonna do something about it" said the third. Deshiko hardened her glare, taking a battle stance with her hands on her Bo. "I don't have time for this, leave me alone!" She demanded, but that only made one of Saizou's henchmen grab one of her arms. She responded by kicking the grabber in the chest, knocking the wind out of him temporarily.

"Ooooh, we got a fighter on our hands... that just riles me up" Saizou said with a sinister smile, shifting into his Orc form, long tongue and all. The other 2 followed suit, changing into a Troll and Ogre ( **AN:** The Troll is unrelated to Chopper from the manga, but the form itself is largely the same). Deshiko knew she had to play this safe, even being a Zombie didn't mean she could get out of this scottfree, these 3 can mess her up big time. Saizou was the the first one to move and went to punch the former security cop, but she was able to avoid it by jumping thanks to her acrobatic skills.

The Troll tired to karate chop the redhead. He almost got her, but she ran up his arm and gave the clubless Troll a wack in the back of his head with her staff. She jumped off as the Ogre tried to grab her... lets just say the Troll wasn't to happy about getting his hair pulled... off. Deshiko landed on her feet without any trouble, but this second that she let her guard down was a second too long as a certain Orc's tongue coiled her and threw her up. Saizou caught her, restricting her movement in his large hand, her wooden stick fell to the ground. "Mmmmm, tasty" the bully commented.

"Let me go, ya giant jerk! Put me down, right now!" Deshiko protested, struggling to move her body in Saizou's grip. She even tried failing her legs, not that it did much to free her. "Or what, you'll call Kuyo? He's gone and never coming back. Just look around, no one has any intention of helping you. In fact, I think they're enjoying the show" Saizou said, gesturing to the observing crowd. Deshiko turned to see many students all watching with none of them stepping forward.

The realization came to her. She had no one now. All her friends were gone, and everyone that was released from their custody were now looking at her with contempt. She didn't think they hated her this badly, she was only doing what Kuyo and the other leaders told her to do. That's why is joined in the first place, to protect the school. She never meant to hurt anyone, she thought everything the committee told her was for the benefit of Yokai Academy, but now... now she realized most of it was BS, she didn't know any better. She looked down in defeat, her eyes tearing up again.

"Don't make that face, you knew this was coming eventually after the shit you and your groupies pulled. Paybacks a bitch... bitch" said Saizou, before ripping the front of her uniform, exposing her bra to the world. She shut her eyes in embarrassment, crying. She'd rather take any and all of the verbal mistreatment at this point, she also wished she could take it all back, take back all the pain and suffering her committee caused. The school bully glazed over her body, licking his mouth with his inhuman tongue. "On second thought, maybe we'll get to know each other a little better..." he continued. Deshiko shut her eyes even tighter if that was possible, as if the escape the reality she was trapped in.

She needed help... needed a...

"FASTTRACK!"

Before the bullies could even say: huh?; a cat-like blur punched one of them in the gut, kicked the second near (but not on) the groin, and the third which was Saizou got a haymaker. The sudden flurry caused the Orc to drop his victim, but Fasttrack caught her and zipped her to safety, setting her down gently and away from prying eyes. "Stay here" said Fasttrack, running off to deal with the thugs. Deshiko didn't know who this savoir was, but the item on his chest gave her a clue.

"Anyone else got the number on that train?" Asked the Troll, getting up. "Train? You sure it wasn't a damn fighter jet?" Asked the Ogre, rubbing his head. "Saizou? Then again, not totally surprised" said Fasttrack, flashing green and changing back to normal. Deshiko of course, saw this and felt like she got knocked by thousands of Yukari's washtub attacks again! HIM?! The one who shut down the committee's leader by himself, the one whose saved countless monsters' since enrolling here... Ben Tennyson. She'd rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from the shock of getting dominated, if it weren't for her own modesty she was covering up.

Still, why would he try to save her? She was one of the ones who threatened his precious harem, not to mention half the school before he came along.

"Butt out, Tennyson! This's got nothing to do with you" said Saizou, not wanting to back down. "I thought you've learned your place already, do you need to be retaught?" Said Ben. "I'm doing you a favor, hero-boy. That Zom-bitch is overdue for a rude awakening, after everything she and those assholes did to everyone at this school" said the Orc. "By modesting her and ripping her clothes off?" Asked Ben, sarcastically. "Just cause I'm a bully doesn't mean I don't have brain, I know a good piece of meat when I see it" said Saizou, half-joking and half-serious.

Ben just turned to the surrounding students that were watching. "And your all allowing this? Not one of you had a little sense of compassion? It makes you no different than those wannabe mall cops" he said, making some (but not all) of the students that just observed Deshiko feel a little guilty. Deshiko herself was speechless, this American human was defending her, despite everything she did. "Compassion? Don't make me laugh! Where was it when Kuyo was extorting money from us, or trashing us when we didn't follow their commands? Not to mention killing Ginei's 1st Newspaper Club for no good reason! One minute, your rumored to have destroyed the head of all our problems; now your protecting one of them that literally almost burned you to death? What's going on in that human-smelling brain of yours?" Said Saizou, holding onto his temper.

Ben put a hand over his watch again, just in case. "I'm just doing the right thing, not making an emotion-influenced choice like you. Now am I gonna have to do this, or are you gonna back off?" He warned. "HA! You couldn't beat me until Moka stepped in, which is also what I think happened with Kyubimon anyway. There's no way a wimp like you could defeat him alone" taunted Saizou. Ben had Humungousaur selected, but then started to dial further down his list while returning fire with a smirk on his face: "So you admit you got beaten by a girl then?"

The reaction was immediate.

Saizou face was priceless, he was gonna answer back, but then the giggles started. From one, two, ten, twenty... until the whole schoolyard was laughing at the Orc, even his cronies couldn't help it. **"HAHA! Nice one, can't beat classic sexism!"** Nosfer said. A growling sound come from the Orc. "Why bother talking to you, when you get under my skin!" Yelled Saizou, throwing an earth-shattering punch. Ben jumped back, though he almost lost his balance upon landing. Slamming his palm down, Ben took the form (and announced the name of) Ghostfreak, then flying into the body of the Troll. "Come on Buzz, use your Karate Chop Action!" Said Ghostfreak, possessing the Troll and forcing him to attack in a completely identical matter of Buzz Lightyear's aforementioned function.

"Hey, hey! How ya doing that? Come on, stop, stop!" Complained the Troll, who was forced to chop at his allies. They avoided him, not wanting to be a victim of friendly fire. Ghostfreak exited the body of the troll, exchanging him for the Orge. "Why ya hitting yourself, why ya hitting yourself?" Said Ghostfreak, in-between forcing his new captive to punch his face in. After the 3rd hit, the Ogre replied: "I don't know", before getting punched a 4th time and making stars spin around his head. Ghostfreak exited just as the Ogre fainted.

Deshiko was watching in awe at Ben's powers. Sure she heard of them, yet seeing them was another story. Ghosts' were considered Low-Class monsters, yet Ben's was able to take on the strength of 3 A-Class ones simultaneously. Furthermore, how could he be a human as her leader claimed if Tennyson was able to transform before her eyes? Kuyo mentioned that the American's watch was the reason and that Ben like to _play dress-up_ , stating it was all fake... but the snapping of his bones and the rotating of his head sure sounded real to her! _'How strong his he really? Were we wrong, is he really a monster after all?'_ Thought Deshiko, clearly realizing the committee made a huge mistake targeting Ben in the first place. She wondered what other shapes he could take.

Avoiding an attack from the Troll, Ghostfreak possessed the Ogre again, making the monsters' slam into each other. Their heads also collided, knocking them both out with them making groaning noises. Ghostfreak then took control of Saizou, making his long tongue come out. "AEY! BHAT BOU BOOING?!" He asked, then his eyes widened in horror as his inhuman mouth-muscle made its way towards... "BOO... BOULDN'T... BARE!" He begged, not wanting him it lick his own...

 **Kou:** Ewww, that's just gross, wee. ( **AN:** There's plenty of dirty places on a body he could mean, I'll leave that up to your imaginations...)

Saizou was crying in disgust, he licked himself in a place he'd never wanna taste again. "Ack, that taste's nothing like chick... GAH!" Said Ghostfreak, getting out of the Orc's body, but getting pinned by said Orc's large hand. If Saizou wasn't mad before, he definitely is now! "You... ack... little, freak. That... _*cough*_ was totally, uncalled for!" He said, then eyed the Omnitrix symbol on Ghostfreak's chest. "I've always wondered why this moves, let's see what happens if I take it off!" He yelled, grabbed the emblem and began to pull... very hard.

Ghostfreak screeched in pain. Getting a fire spear near his heart was nothing compared to what he was feeling now! Saizou began to laugh at him, saying "whose being taught now?" He then got hit by a rock in the eye that was thrown by a still-covering-herself Deshiko. "Why you little c***!" He roared, about to get up. At this point, the rest of the Newspaper Club had gotten to the schoolyard and where about to help get the 300IB [or more] Orc off Ben, when the green light in Saizou's hand began to...

FLAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The bully was thrown into a wall by the force of the self-defense system, which was ironically the floor below the Newspaper Club. "Nice try, Gaijin. A little lightshow won't..." He didn't get to finish cause the foreigner in question just lifted him up, with a single hand. **"Obviously, you get a raging hard-on for picking on women. Word of advice, it pisses Ben off..."** said Ben the vampire, which of course made the Orc begin to shake. Inner Moka's Yoki wasn't nearly as deadly as this Ben's, in fact it felt like the poor Orc could choke to death at any second. **"And when you piss Ben off..."** the vampire pulled Saizou closer. **"You make me angry"** he growled calmly, then threw the A-Class monster into the other side of yard, indenting him into another wall head-first.

Saizou pulled himself out, only to turn and come face-to-face with Nosfer, making him flinch. The Orc fell on his bottom and scooted back as quickly as he could up to the wall. **"Pathetic... Mister Perfect the Wrestling Troll, Venom the Orc, and Sherk. So... do you guys split those billygoats 3 ways, with Donkey as desert? Speaking of which, do you share a Skyrim stronghold or you bunk under that bridge?"** Nosfer-Ben joked with a serious tone, getting right in Saizou's face again. **"I recommend you learn your lesson this time, here's a warning"** he continued, pulling out the Orc's tongue and tying it all around his face in a shoelace/ribbon-like fashion. **"Next time, I'll rip it out... and feed it to you like spaghetti on a fork."**

5 beeps later, Nosfer-Ben returned to the watch. Ben held the same look the inner vampire gave Saizou before walking towards where he dropped Deshkio off, telling the other students there was nothing else to see here, which they quickly responded too. Speaking of the Jiang Shi; she didn't know whether to be grateful for Ben's help, fearful of his power, or somewhere in-between. "You okay?" Ben asked with concern in his voice. "Y... yes... I... I'm fine" Deshiko answered, nodding dumbly. "Good" Ben smiled, holding his hand out to her. She hesitated at first, but grabbed hold of it... wow, despite his power, he was so gentle...

While helping her up, Ben couldn't help but notice she was still covering her bra with an arm, making him slightly blush. "Can one of you girls get her a new uniform?" He asked, speaking to his cousin and his harem girls. Not even 4 seconds after those words escaped his lips, Deshiko blushed as her modesty kicked into overdrive. She slapped Ben by reflex, quite hard as a matter of fact. Kevin and Gin seemed to chuckle at that. "What was that for?" Ben asked, rubbing his cheek. "For staring at my chest, creep" the zombie answered. **"Well if she loses her stick, she's got a mean right hook"** commented a certain someone.

"Ugh, its not like I was looking or anything" Ben said. "So... I'm not attractive enough to look at?" Said Deshiko, sounding somewhat depressed. That wasn't the case at all, for a zombie, she was pretty good-looking to Ben. He was about to defend his position when: **"You've GOT to be kidding me!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, annoyed for some reason. Deshiko heard this and was shocked, was a monster trapped in that watch like Kuyo said? "Now what are you mad about?" Ben asked his watch. **"You know! Every harem anime since Girls f******g Bravo, the lead male gets 2 glimpses of paradise, and apologies to the islands' owner. THEN, said owner turns it around with: _am I not sexy enough_?" **Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix.

That was the topic of Nosfer's wrath the rest of the day, poor Ben needed 3 prescriptions of Advil.

-TIME BREAK-

6 days later, Deshiko has been hanging around the Newspaper Club as a method of lying low. It was Ben's suggestion and while she felt it was sweet of him to care for her well-being, she honestly thought she didn't deserve it. Mizore of course, hated the idea with a freezing passion, and constantly shot cold glares at the redheaded Zombie from time-to-time.

While we're on the subject of Deshiko, she had many rounds of questions. For starters, she asked if he was a human pointblank, but she wasn't given an immediate answer. She asked if monsters' were trapped in his watch like Kuyo said... Nosfer-Ben put on quite the show for her, until being stopped by Gwen's magic. The group assured her nothing was trapped in the Omnitrix, aside from Nosfer-Ben who was the only transformation that had a mind of its own. Nosfer would do impressions of the voices of the other aliens to screw around with the Jiang Shi, freaking her out.

She would even watch some of his sparring sessions with Kokoa or Inner Moka, that definitely revealed that Nosfer had his own consciousness, especially since he and Ben would argue about it sometimes. While Ben was in control; he was still the nice, caring, handso... ahem, wholesome guy Deshiko came to know... he was still a powerhouse though. But when the persona they call Nosfer was in the drivers seat, he clearly had more experience with his powers than Ben did, which also proved that Ben didn't put on the bodies of monsters' as her former leader claimed.

Her new club felt like a new home, more or less. They treated her with respect... at least; Outer Moka and Ben did. The other 2 vampires and Mizore were cold towards her (though the inner vampire was never out much), Gwen was nice but visibly had mixed feelings, Kevin was nice too yet his emotions were hard to read, Gin gave creepy stares (he would be beaten up by Kurumu and Yukari because of it), the eldest Witch Ruby wasn't around allot so there was barely any interaction, and Kurumu and Yukari were neutral since they mostly argued with each other.

This was a new experience/environment for Deshiko, it was never this way in the committee. You either follow orders, or else.

Because of Ben's kindness, she felt like she owed him. So she did her own research on the sly on their newest project: the missing girls. It all started around the same time a new transfer student came in calling himself Kotaro Ijuin, and any females near him would suddenly throw themselves at him like they're lives depended on it. She heard a few jokes about how Japanese boys and girls were horny, but this was ridiculous! ( **AN:** Sorry if this is somewhat racist to any Japanese people reading this, many of my Japanese friends joke about this allot, and a few of them are girls. Then again during high school years for any country, who ISN'T?)

Walking up to Yokai Academy with her head held high, Deshiko headed to the clubroom to report to Ben on her findings. She didn't know why she felt so excited about it, maybe because he was the first to give her a second chance? She couldn't dwell on that thought because she just heard _the coolest voice in the history of the world_. Behind her was none other than the man himself, Kotaro Ijuin. She had to admit, he was devilishly handsome, and did one of his teeth just sparkle?

Not knowing what sort of power he had, she got her guard up, though a blush appeared on her face before that. Even if he was a troublemaker, he was fine-looking, which of course earned her stares from jealous women around her. "Can I, help you?" She asked. "Oh, I just wanted to say, je t'aime" said the transfer student. Suddenly, an odd feeling came over Deshiko. She felt like running into the boys arms, that's when someone else called her name, snapping her out of it. "Uh, Ben?" She said, before feeling lightheaded and almost falling over. Ben managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Deshiko, are you ok?" He asked. "I... I'm fine, just a little woozy" said the redhead zombie.

Ben felt her forehead, to which she slightly blushed at. She definitely didn't get this attention in the committee. "Well, you don't have a fever, can you walk?" Asked the human, then his vampiric half butted in. **"Her show is called 'The Walking Dead' for a reason"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Desihko gave the watch a glare... why was Ben raising his arm, and using a cell phone?

 **Cell Phone:** Hello?

 **Ben:** Gwen? Its time.

 **Cell Phone (Gwen):** Give me a second.

 **Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix: What are you both talking abo...** _(face-plate color turns pink from a bolt of energy out of nowhere)_ **AYE-YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI!**

By the time Ben was gonna ask what was going on here to the new student, he was already long gone.

-TIME BREAK-

Heading back to the clubroom, Ben and Deshiko walked together. Along the way, she told Ben everything she found out, including her firsthand experience with Kotaro's power. It made sense, when he started coming here, girls have been vanishing into thin air. Plus with Deshiko's direct contact with his ability. Nosfer-Ben confirmed this, suggesting he was a Incubus... that, or was a talented smoothtalker. They got to the club door, but that's when Kokoa stormed out. She was calling Kou-Buddy all the while, which was strange as the transformer bat was normally (most of the time, unless he was doing his narrating thing) on her shoulder, her servant as she stated. As soon as Ben opened to the door...

"Get away from him!"

"Ben, stay back!"

" _(chuckles)_ She might eat your... OW! Brain, I was gonna say brain."

Went the concerned voices of Kurumu, Moka and Kevin (not-so-much). As usual, Kevin was slapped by Gwen for whatever reason. Kurumu got into her true form, and Moka called to him worriedly. "WHOA, WHOA! Guys, calm down. Where's the fire?" Asked the green-eyed teen, trying to understand what made them jump all of a sudden. Come to think of it, where were Yukari and Mizore? It's not like them to miss a club day, since they have yet to add they're _Tarot_ and _Stalker_ sections respectively. "We figured out who's behind this" said Gwen. "Oh, so you guys know its him too?" Asked Ben. "Him? You mean her! She's why all those girls are missing!" Yelled Kurumu, pointing a nail at the person Ben was with.

"What? What are you talking about, she's been with me the whole time!" Said Ben, defending Deshiko's position. "Here" said Kevin, handing Ben some pictures. They showed the reported missing girls, with Deshiko in the background with her head down, some even showing her staring menacingly. Other pictures included scenes AFTER the crime, with a familiar-looking wooden stick nearby. "Did Gin take these?" Ben asked flatly, with a plain face. "The photo's are too high quality to be his..." said Gwen, as a voice shouted: "HEY" offscreen. "...but it doesn't matter. I guess being treated like dirt got to Deshiko and that's horrible, but taking students hostage is worse" said Gwen, Moka's Rosario was glowing in agreement.

No, this can't be happening. She's been trying so hard to atone for her past after Ben gave her a chance, now its blowing up in her face! She was about to speak up when Ben stood up for her yet again. "That's impossible. Deshiko didn't do a damn thing wrong" he said. "How are you so sure? Mizore hasn't come back from spying on during PE, and we haven't seen Yukari since lunch! Deshiko was there each time according to eyewitness accounts. Ben, what more do you need... her leader almost killed you, KILLED YOU!" Yelled Gwen.

"You don't think I know that? Besides, I know she didn't cause that french dude said a weird phrase and she felt something similar to a charm" Ben said. "And you believe her?" Asked Kurumu, her arms folded. "I do... its not like I haven't felt it before" Ben told the succubus, making her back off a little, knowing what he was implying. **"We think he's an Incubus... and given the fact that girls have been missing, not guys. HELLO!"** Shouted Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Gwen shot a pink sphere at the watch off her finger, but Ben moved it out of the crosshair in a manner of speaking.

"Look, if I'm wrong, I'll take full responsibility. But I don't think Deshiko would do something like that, hell that could be anyone's staff" said Ben. **"Yeah, like Donatello's, Master Splinter's, Morgan Jones', Aang's, Goku's, Monkey Khan's..."** Nosfer-Ben 'explained'. "Ok Nosfer, we get it. Here guys, take a look at everything she found out on her own" said Ben, bringing to the table what the Zombie found out secretly. And while they figured she was lying about being charmed by Kotaro, this was a school of monsters' after all, they had to consider all possibilities. Moka believed Ben, saying he's never steered them in the wrong direction before (though Gwen countered with: you didn't go on summer vacation around the world with him). She had her own feelings about whether the undead redhead was telling the truth, but she could never doubt Ben... she did once, and they almost lost their treasured friendship because of it.

The redhead Jiang Shi of course... she had no words. Ben, the person she originally disliked just cause her fellow enforcers did, believed in her. He had every reason on the planet not to, but he still did. She wished she gotten to know Ben earlier, wished he'd had transferred to her country sooner, and before her group went mad with power... maybe, her friends in the committee could have used his gentle outlook, yet powerful ability.

-TIME BREAK-

The next day, Miss Nekonome wasn't teaching homeroom. Maybe she was out sick? Later at PE; Gwen, Moka and Kurumu were carrying a basket of volleyballs... awkwardly. "Can one of you please hold up your end steady?" Asked Gwen. "It's not me" Moka said in an innocent voice. "Sorry, my breasts keep squeezing these balls" said Kurumu, making other students giggle. Gwen would've facepalmed at the succubus' statement, while the innocent vampire next to her was oblivious to what the sentence could have meant. It was going to happen eventually, but the basket tipped over due to one of the girls misstepping... though a black-haired boy walking past (who still refused to wear PE attire) joked that the _Scale of Justice_ got unbalanced. He earned a mana ball to the face, followed by a volleyball from a bluenette. The joker ran off, not wanting to remain a target.

The 3 girls were left to pick up the items by themselves. Luckily, the PE teacher (thankfully after Okuto's defeat, the headmaster employed a female teacher for the ladies) went back inside with everyone else, so Gwen was free to use her powers without breaking the rule of revealing your monster identity. One ball was out of sight of Moka and Gwen, but Kurumu managed to spot it. "Why'd you bounce away, little ball?" She asked the item in question "I'd be a fool to bounce away from you" said the ba... did it just answer back?!

Looking up, Kurumu saw the new transfer student. Well, he was quite the looker it seemed, but she had her sights set on someone else. "Oh, hey new guy. Can't talk, got balls to grab" she said dryly, not interested in talking to him. Part of her was thinking over what Ben said yesterday, but she was a succubus after all. If he was the male counterpart of her species, then she can easily resist his Love Charm. Another part of her was glad there were still Incubi in the world, so at least her race wasn't dying as quickly as they once were, but that's as far as her happiness goes. Since Ben was suspicious of him, she'd better keep her distance.

Well, he wasn't one to give up so easily when turned down, as he grabbed her right shoulder. "That's pretty cold, especially coming from a fellow succubus as lovely as yourself" said Kotaro. "Your hand, get it off" she ordered him, yet his grip held firm. "Heh, you act so tough. Deep down; your just an innocent, sweet little girl" said the Incubus confidently. "Shut up! You don't know me, and never will!" She snapped at him, but he didn't even flinch. In fact, he looked more confident than before.

"Don't I? That tough girl act? Its just for show. Inside, there's a fragile hidden in there... a delicate angel, who wants nothing more than to be noticed by the one she loves... am I wrong?" He said gently, making Kurumu soften a little. How did he know so much about her, was she really that easy to read? "You don't have to hide anything from me, show me the real you... je t'aime" he continu... what the? Why was she lifting her shirt? _'What's happening? I can't control my hands! Son of a bitch got me off guard, Ben was right!'_ Kurumu thought, as she tried in vain to get her body to stop, she couldn't even move her own mouth to call for help.

"STOP! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Changing room's THAT way, Kurumu!"

Thankfully, Moka and Gwen noticed what Kurumu was doing and ran over to stop her from revealing anymore of her G's. While Moka shot a glare at the male, Gwen felt a familiar source of magic. "The hell are you trying to pull?" Asked Gwen. "Look, all I want to do is make new friends. The people here and so friendly, that I've made a bunch already" said Kotaro, the way he said it hit both girls like a bullet. "Liar! Ben was right about you!" Said Moka. "That makes me so sad, Moka. Especially coming from you and Gwen. Why don't you come with me, home to paradise? Je t'aime" said Kotaro.

Gwen and Moka started to feel... something. _'What the... what is this? Feels strange'_ thought Gwen. _'Where is this feeling coming from? Is this Kotaro's power?'_ Thought Moka. "Not yet? Such naughty teases you are. I want your love girls... I NEED it, need to take it prisoner! Oh, je t'aime!" Said Kotaro, with more passion in his voice. _'Ugh, shit. Is this how... Ben felt... being seduced... by...'_ Gwen was thinking about how she heard Ben almost got bewitched by Kurumu, when her train of thought just stopped itself. _'N-no... I w-won't... be taken... I have... to warn... B...'_ Moka thought, her thinking also getting cut off.

-TIME BREAK-

Deshiko saw the whole thing, and reported it to Ben, who told Kevin and Gin about it (also white lying that he saw Kotaro, the 2 boys had no trouble believing that). Gin, in a jealous [and perverted] rage, said it was time for him to step in... he wasn't gonna like some french-speaking punk steal anymore girls for himself! Kevin had a better reason, he wouldn't let Gwen be taken advantage of. Before Ben could tell them to wait to make a plan, the werewolf and Osmosian burst out the room to teach the Paris-native some manners!

...

...

...

...

...

 **Kotaro:** Join me, we can be together.

 **Gin:** _(speaks lovingly, with a wagging tail)_ Anything for you...

 **Kevin:** _(speaks lovingly, tracing circles in Kotaro's chest)_ We love you, man.

-TIME BREAK-

"Where are those jerks?" Asked Deshiko. She and Ben are waiting for the boys to return. Kevin called Ben on his Plumber Badge, telling him he and Gin found the pretty boy. The big-brother-from-another-mother simply said Kotaro would need a makeover and a pedicure when they're through with him, but that was an hour ago! They should have been back with the transfer student by now! Then again, why was Kevin's voice strangely passionate?

"Kou-Buddy! Where the hell are you? KOU-BUDDY! If you come out right now, I won't beat you to a bloody pulp!" Came the voice of Kokoa from outside, opening the club door. **"If he wasn't here the first 3 times..."** commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "GRRRRRRR! Where is that jerk?! He's supposed to be my slave, but I can't find him anywhere!" Said Kokoa, not hearing the comment. **"Maybe he... _*snorts*_ flew to the north"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix snorted, finding his joke funny.

KA-SMACK!

 **"OW! Just saying. Underground Railroad's been out-of-service for years"** he continued, getting his home smacked by Deshiko's wooden stick. "He's still gone? But he never leaves your side, it's been a..." said Ben, but stopped because he realized something. "Hey Kokoa, Kou transforms, right?" He asked the aggravated redhead. "Yeah, and better than you can, why?" She snapped. "Can be become... anything?" Ben asked. "He can become weapons and has a real form that even I haven't seen yet, where are you going with this?" Asked Kokoa. Ben didn't answer her question, instead he lifted up his watch and said: "Let's Ditto up, we'll cover more ground."

FLASH!

...

...

...

"Echo-Echo? Aw, man!" Complained the suit of soundwaves. **"Stop whining, this mis-transform might be doing you a favor"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'How ya figure that?'_ Thought Echo-Echo. **"Ditto has no strength, nor speed, but at least this guy has an extra power"** said Nosfer-Ben, looking at the positive side to this incorrection. "Eh, whatever. Let's all meet up by the gym in 5 minutes" said Echo-Echo, summoning clones of himself to search the school. Deshiko went her own way and Kokoa complained that she didn't ask for their help, but an Echo-Echo freaked her out by saying "your welcome" behind her before disappearing. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't flattered by him taking the time out of his day for her.

-TIME BREAK-

( **AN:** Another song. The lyrics might be wrong cause I typed it all up, since I couldn't find any in english.)

 **Moka** , **Kurumu** and **Yukari:**

 _Je T'AIME!_

 **Gwen** , **Mizore** and **Miss Nekonome:**

 _Je T'AIME!_

 **Kotaro:**

 _Not the kind to settle down, but could it be I've fallen in love?_

 _Brother I can see it now, cause I've fallen for you my love!_

 _Watching as the lights go around, it's like a mirror to my heart!_

 _So let's dance together and make a new start!_

 _SAY, SAY, SAY! My pussycat._

 **Hypnotized Girls:** MY PUSSYCAT!

 **Kotaro:**

 _HEY, HEY, HEY!_

 _Don't wanna fight the feeling any-more, I think its best if we just lose con-troooool!_

 _If a thousand times of telling you I love you, is not enough to gain your affection..._

 _then telling you a million times Je T'aime, should be enough to win your heaaaaaart!_

 _But if a 100 million times is what your after, I'm sorry but your out of luck..._

 _how about we seal this with a kiss? Oh, oh, oh... your what I want!_

 **?:** **Damn, even the guys have great voices!**

 **?:** Not the time, Nosfer. _(jumps in front of Kotaro from somewhere)_ So, this was your big plan?

 **Kotaro:** _(is surprised)_ Where'd you come from? I had Kevin stand guard!

(Outside, Kokoa and an Echo-Echo clone are shown beating up the ruffian. More accurately, the pissed-off Kokoa was going to town on him more than necessary to vent out her anger, the Echo-Echo was facepalming.)

 **Echo-Echo:** He's... getting a break. But you kidnapped all the girls, for a concert?

 **Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix:** **Lame! Ya couldn't make a Strip Club with a free buffet?**

 **Ruby:** _(leaps out-of-nowhere)_ We don't like people disturbing the peace on campus... leave this one to me, master!

 **Echo-Echo:** Thanks Ru... uh, what? _(is hit continuously by a whip Ruby is holding)_ OW, OW, OW! RUBY, STOP! OW, HEY! CUT IT OUT!

 **Nosfer-Ben: She always was the more hands-on kind of girl...**

 **Echo-Echo:** _(out-loud, but to Nosfer-Ben)_ SHUT UP!

 **Kotaro:**

 _You and me will have a mischievous love_ _affair!_

 _YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

 _You'll make me see..._

 **Deshiko:** See this! _(Goes to wack the french singer in the head)_

 **Kotaro:** _(blocks her attack with his arm)_ Your here too? I thought Ben would've reported you by now after all that work I did.

 **Deshiko:** Work? What are you... _(realizes, and growls)_ you tried to frame me?

 **Kotaro:** Nothing personal, needed a decoy. Here, boy! _*Whistle, whistle whistle, whistle!*_

 **Deshiko:** _(feels a presence behind her, a big growling one. She looks behind her to see...)_ Ginei?

 **Gin:** RRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAR! _(swipes at Deshiko, who keeps dodging his deadly claws)_

 **Kotaro:**

 _OH, OH, OH!_

 _Because you are by my side, I wanna have you to-NIIIIIGHT!_

 _If I ask a hundred times to be your lover, and even then you still won't have me..._

 _I'll keep asking everyday over and over, till you say yes on New Years Eeeeeeeeve!_

 _Je T'anime,_ _Je T'anime,_ _Je T'anime,_ _Je T'anime,_ _Je T'anime!_

 _I said it 5 times already, can you resist the power of love?_

 _No, no, no... soon you will seeeeeeeeee!_

 _YES, YES, YES! My pussycat!_

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

 _I'll shoot an arrow through your heart, with one more chorus of this...!_

 **Kokoa:** SHUT THE HELL UP, PRETTY BOY!

 **Moka:** ' _Kokoa? Stay back, don't listen to his voice, he'll get you too!'_

 **Kotaro:** _(gets a little nervous, for some reason)_ Oh, uh... hello there, weee.

 **Kokoa:** We? We what?

 **Kotaro:** Uh, what I meant is. Hello there, Miss Kokoa... UH! Wait! I don't...

 **Kokoa:** Wait a second...

 **Kotaro:** ' _Well, I've come this far. Might as well seduce Miss Kokoa with this magic too.'_ _(sings the final line of his song)_ Je 'TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIME!

The crowd of hypnotized girls cheered for the performance. Kotaro looked over to Kokoa, expecting to see her falling head-over-heels for him... it was quite the opposite. "Kou-Buddy... looks like Ben was right. I've been looking for you... all... damn... week" said Kokoa, with a evil smile on her face and cracking her knuckles. "Whatever are you talking about, my lovely cherry blossom? Je 'Taime" said Kotaro, keeping his cool. "Call me that again, see what happens" warned the cherry vampire in question. _'Crap, she always was a tough nut to crack'_ Thought Kotaro.

"You and I should go on a romantic date, Je 'TAIME!" Kotaro said, putting more passion behind his words. "You wanna dine in, or die out?" Kokoa asked, losing her patience. Clearing his throat, Kotaro tired once more. "I'll die out without you in my life, your mine and mine alone! **JE 'TAIME**!" He said, using all the power he can muster into that single phrase. Kokoa felt very strange, the spell Kotaro was using was getting to her. "That's it. Just one more time, and your..." Kotaro didn't get to finish because Moka, still under hypnosis, struggled to make her way to her sister. "Leave... her... alone..." she barely managed to utter, hugging the redhead protectively.

"Two sisters with one spell? Not a bad idea, weeeee" said Kotaro. Echo-Echo couldn't just take a beating from Ruby anymore. He had to get her off of him, even if she was hurt. "That's e-NOUGH!" He said, releasing soundwaves. Ruby started to get up and... "Ben... what's going on? What am I doing here?" Asked Ruby. "Wait... did I just...?" He asked himself. Putting this theory to the test, he aimed some soundwaves at Gin this time. "RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA... ah? What happened, why am I in my monster form?" Asked Gin, confused. "Well, son of a bitch" said Echo-Echo. **"Told ya so"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Guess we need a wall... of... SOUND!" Echo-Echo unleashed as many soundwaves as his tiny body would allow. Just like with Gin and Ruby, every girl in the gym started to come around, asking questions like: "what am I doing here?" or "why am I dressed like this?"

 _'No, no, no, NOOOOO!' Why does he always get in the way?!'_ Thought Kotaro, saying his french phrase again. It battled with Echo-Echo's sound, making the girls' eyes flicker on and off due to the hypnosis effect. Echo-Echo's symbol began to blink, he was running out of time! Sending a clone behind Kotaro, it jumped at him just as the watch timed-out. Kotaro sensed it and just leaned to the side. "Saw that coming a mile away, Benjamin Franklin. You really thought you could fool me?" Asked Kotaro. Ben crashed into the 2 vampires, and started to get up.

"As a matter of fact..." Ben said, holding up...

 **Kotaro (Kou's voice):** OH, HOLY SHIT! WEEEEEEE!

FLASH!

 _When the rosary seal over her breast removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire... awakens!_ "BIG SISTER!" Kokoa cheered. **"How pathetic, losing your senses over a magic trick... one that's not even decent"** said Inner Moka. "Can't you be a little nicer... please?" Asked Ben. **"Fine... Kokoa, we'll talk later** " sighed Inner Moka, swallowing her pride for Ben. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit! She's out now, the hell should I do... wait. I can still win this, just gotta keep calm and focus'_ thought Kotaro, before saying sweet nothings to the trio. Inner Moka was going to kick him, but began to stop running. _'What the... what's going on... why am I...?'_ she asked herself, as the magic trick she insulted was actually affecting her! She was about to attack both her half-sister and Ben when...

WHAM!

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Deshiko, hitting Kotaro/Kou in the back of the head, making him jam the mic he was holding into his mouth. As he sat up and recovered (and wiping the blood off his mouth), he noticed the 4 monsters' and the now-human boy overlooking him in a not-so happy manner. "Um... I... Look, Miss Kokoa. You seemed tuckered out lately, so I went into Gwen's..." he tried to explain. "You guys really wanna hear this?" Asked Ben. "Not really" said Deshiko. "Hardly. How about you?" Asked Inner Moka. "As a matter of fact, I don't" said Kokoa.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! HOLD ON A MINUTE! I DID ALL THIS FOR YOU, MISS KOKOA! I THOUGHT IF I GOT RID OF EVERYONE ELSE, YOU COULD FOCUS ON BEN AND MAKING HIM GET THE ROSARY AND..." Kotaro/Kou squaked, rushing his explanation. All that got him was a hard spinning kick from Inner Moka, not interested in anything he had to say. He bounced around the stage like a ball from old pong games, before landing with splat. His mic slid over to Ben, who kicked it away. "Oops" he said with a sly smile.

The mic hit Kotaro's/Kou's forehead, rolling in front of the vampire sisters. He recovered and got up... there was some mic feedback from where he ended up. **"Ohhhhhhhhh..."** said the Omnitrix in sympathy. Ben lead Deshiko off the stage, knowing what was gonna happen. "Uh, we're gonna exit stage right" he said, nervously. "Huh? Who turned out the lights?" Asked Kotaro/Kou. He looked down, and got up frantically. "You little, perverted bat. If you think you can go lifting up MY skirt..." growled Kokoa, her and her sister flaring with visible Yoki. **"Well, my present to you has a big pair of brass ones..."** Inner Moka began.

 **Kotaro/Kou:** Wait, wait, wait! It wasn't my fault, I was...!

 **Inner Moka** and **Kokoa:** LEARN YOUR PLACE!

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Both vampires kicked him, right in the face! The Incubus/Transformer Bat smashed into the set behind him, making a indentation of him before he fell face-first. A strange book with an odd symbol also sailed out of his tuxedo due to the force of the crash. **"Poor bastard..."** said the Omnitrix, still sympathetic. "That was episodes 2nd showdown... you'd think the writer, would've been nice... and let me win, weeeee" said Kotaro, poofing back into his original form, which had 2 shoe-shaped prints on his face. Ben went of to pick up the strange book, noticing it had a bookmark in it, and written in english on the bookmark was...

" _Amorous Infecta_? How could he have used magic?" He asked aloud. **"You sound like you know it"** observed Inner Moka. "I uh... I don't wanna talk about it" he said, that's when he also noticed one of Kotaro's/Kou's fangs fell out... it had an odd sparkle to it. "Well, Deshiko did said one of his teeth shine..." said Ben.

STOMP!

Ben crushed the tooth under his foot, and he immediately heard what sounded like moaning dominos falling over. "Case closed" Ben joked. "Big sis, your amazing! Your the best big sister in the whole wide world!" Said Kokoa, hugging Inner Moka and burying her face into the older vampires bossom. **"I'm not the one you should be thanking"** said Inner Moka, making her younger sister look up at her. "Ugh, fine... Ben, thanks" Kokoa said, sighing. **"While he did his part, I was talking about the other Moka"** said Inner Moka

"Huh?" Went Kokoa, not understanding. **"Me and her were taken over by Gwen's stolen magic, we had no control of ourselves. Regardless, she found the strength to break free barely, and did everything she could to try and keep you safe from Kou. She did most of the work... I just finished the job"** said Inner Moka. "But, but that stupid girl isn't the real..." Kokoa tried to argue, but Inner Moka cut her off as she got the Rosario back from Ben. **"She did what any real sister would do... think about that"** and with that, Inner Moka disappeared with Outer Moka taking her place.

The other harem girls, Gwen, Kevin and Gin woke up. By the time Ben explained everything, the Newspaper Club apologized to Deshiko and Moka regained consciousness; Kokoa was nowhere to be found the rest of that day.

-TIME BREAK-

Outside in the setting sun, Kokoa was leaning on the schools front gate, thinking over everything that her 'real' sister told her. Every word she spoke about the 'lame-ass Moka' was filled with praise, and the Moka she knew NEVER praised ANYONE unless they deserved it. **_"Regardless, she found the strength to break free... she did what any real sister would do..."_ **Inner Moka's voice echoed in her head over and over. The orange-haired girl just shook her head, and walked back to her dorm, carrying the knocked-out Transformer Bat with her.

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)


	4. Chapter 4

The all-too familiar bus pulls up, exiting from the tunnel. There was one passenger on today, and this one has been waiting a long time to come to Yokai Academy. "Ya sure you wanna go further? Yokai Academy's a reaaaaaally scary place" said the Bus Driver as his lone passenger. "I'm fine, my boyfriend's gone through much worse. So, how much do I owe you?" Asked the passenger, a female passenger who took out her wallet. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's my pleasure... hehehehehehe" said the Driver.

"Just do me a favor, and try not to let your dog take over my bus again... me and this baby go waaaaaaay back" he continued, as a dog-like thing leaped out and into the passengers arms. "Uh, sure... no problem" she said, awkwardly as the doors closed and the bus left. The female looked into the distance, seeing the towering Yokai Academy. She was wearing a pink sweater with a black shirt underneath, as well as a white skirt. She also had something wrapped up in green and white wrapping paper.

"Let's go, time to get my man back..."

"Ship, ship!"

( **AN:** Did you guys honestly think I've forgotten about her? As you can plainly see, she's on a warpath to find her lover... SHE, is the person I was talking about back in Capu2 - Chapter 19. Anyway, start the theme song and let's get moving!)

 **Chapter 4: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 1**

WHAM!

"Ow... that's quite the welcome" the female groaned, she was hit by some redhead on a bike. The crash forced both females to drop their gifts... what else could go wrong? "WHAT THE HELL, YOU HIPPY? WHY WERE... wait a second, haven't I've seen you before?" Asked the redhead, Kokoa. "Ugh... no, you don't ring a bell. You ok, Ship?" Said the passenger, checking on her dog-like companion. "Shiiiiip, ship" it groaned. "Ship? Who'd name a dog...? Hold on, your a human! Julie... Yam-mama-tomato or something" Kokoa said. "How do you know me?" Asked Julie. "Ben, he talks about you sometimes, has a picture of you in his wallet..." Kokoa was saying, but now it was her pet's turn. "We don't have time for this, Miss Kokoa! We have to get going, weeeeee!" Said Kou.

Kokoa squeezed the little bats body tightly... very tightly. "Ack... still mad, about the concert, weeeee?" Kou choked out. "I know what we need to do, Kou-Peeper. I just got a secret weapon that's gonna bring my big sis back, without Ben taking the damned thing off!" Kokoa growled, still... uh, let's just say upset, about the show Kou put on last week/chapter. Ignoring the human in front of her, she grabbed the nearest wrapped item and took off on her bike. She and Julie apparently had the same taste in style when it comes to gift-wrapping.

"What a weird, bratty girl" said Julie. "Ship, ship" said Ship, making Julie giggle. "Yeah, batty girl's more like it" she said. That's when she realized, did the batty girl know Ben? She also mentioned something only he could remove... why did that sound familiar? The school bells started ringing, Julie better hurry before the school gates close! Grabbing the other package, she ran for it... was it just her, or did what she brought feel a little heavier?

NAH! Probably still out of it from the collision, she'll walk it off like the sports girl she is.

-TIME BREAK-

She managed to find Ben:

1) Walking with Moka, like normal people.

2) Seconds later, Kurumu yelled his name and pulled him into 'the breast display'... also wearing a maid outfit, lifting it so he could see her underwear and tail.

3) Yukari did her thing, knocking out the busty maid.

4) Mizore froze both of them in a block of ice, gliding over to hug Ben.

Part of her wanted to yell and say: "back off my man", but she was in shock and hid behind a wall. Sure, she's seen the things Moka and Kurumu did when they were living with Ben, but they didn't attack each other [too] violently... OR were that suggestive! While Gwen and Kevin broke up the fighting, Julie ws once again tempted to make herself known, since Gwen is actually her best friend, but again was too stunned to do so. She couldn't even BEGIN to imagine the shit those girls put Ben in, and Gwen once went to the beach with them during the summer... that was a cakewalk according to the Tennyson cousin!

Shaking it off, Julie got out of her hiding spot, but the group she was watching was long gone. "Crap! I should've just went over when I had the chance!" She exclaimed. While she was doing this, Ship began smelling the present. "Ew, stop sniffing me" said the... present? "No, Ship. These are for Ben, and it doesn't like being snif..." Julie was reprimanding her alien pet, but realized what just happened. She began to open the pack to find... "A mirror? Where'd this come... uh oh."

-TIME BREAK-

In Kokoa's, she just looked over her 'secret weapon'... it had an odd smell coming from it and she opened it to figure out what's going on. "What... the hell... is this?" She growled. "The yummiest chilli fries I've ever had, we should go to this Burger Shack, WEEEEEEE!" Said Kou, munching down on the fast food meal. "THAT'S NOT THE DAMN POINT! Stupid bitch, she must've taken my mirror! Let's go, Kou-Sluty" said Kokoa, slapping the bat away in annoyance. She ran out of her room to find her true 'secret weapon'.

 **Kou:** _(flaps weakly, and follows Kokoa)_ Shortest timeskip ever, weeee.

-TIME BREAK-

"Crap, she must've took my special order for Ben by accident, and I ended up with her mirror" observed Julie. Suddenly, the mirror began to shine with bright light, making Ship bark at it. Julie had to look away to protect her eyes and when she looked back... who invited the fairy? "Hi there, nice to meet you. I'm Lilith, the spirit of this mirror. Are you my new master?" The little fairy said, she reminded Julie of a certain pixie from her childhood... she had the same wings and a similar dress too.

"Uh... this isn't a phenomenal cosmic power; itty bitty living space deal, is it?" Asked Julie. The fairy giggled in response. "No silly, that's a genie thing. I'm actually a treasured item in a physical form. But I'll do anything in my power to make you hap... wait" said Lilith, but noticed something. She flew around Julie's head and body, looking her new master over. This was making Ship growl at her, to which Julie told Ship 'down boy'. "Hmmmm... oh, I get it now, your a human. That's why you weren't affected by my mirror's power."

"Come again?" Asked Julie, not understanding. "Oh, the magic of my mirror brings out a monsters true form, but it doesn't work on humans since they have no true natures to bring out" the little fairy explained. "Wow, cool, this little mirror can do all that?" Said Julie. "You sound impressed, guess you've been around monsters' before, haven't you?" Asked Lilith. "More or less, my boyfriend fights them for a living... well, before someone dragged him all the way out of America..." Julie rambled.

"America? Your American too? WOW! I've never seen an American girl before, much less a human one. Your very pretty for a foreigner, your boyfriend's a real doofus to leave you behind" said Lilith, cheerfully flying around her new master again, taking in her appearance. "So he's been called... oh, uh, thank you... you mean that?" Said Julie, blushing at the comment. "I sure do, master. I was always told Americans' were ugly, slimy, stupid creatures... you've even made a sitcom series about yourselves" said Lilith. "Uh... yeah, we do that allot. And you don't have to call me master, my name's Julie" said Julie. sweatdropping at Lilith's reference to an adult TV show she never got to watch... and now NEVER wants to watch.

"Ok mas... um, Julie. I'm sorry, I've been calling my masters' master all my life... something about a tiny girl with wings calling them that makes them feel good. My most recent master was really mean, and threatened to turn me to stone if I didn't obey her" said Lilith, becoming a little sad. "Aw, you poor thing. Tell ya want, I'm not gonna be just your master, I'm gonna be your friend" said Julie, kindly. Ship wasn't liking the idea, mainly cause of jealo... _*cough, cough*_ , overprotectiveness of Julie's safety.

"F-Friend? I've never, had a master be my friend before... I'd... like that" said Lilith, not used to this treatment she was getting from Julie. As the human master moved out, Lilith couldn't help but think: _'Wow... she's so nice. Maybe this was the mast... er, the friend, I was waiting for.'_

-TIME BREAK-

Though Julie was keeping her eyes out for Ben and his... girls... yuck, that tasted weird in her mouth; she was also focusing on spending time with Lilith, whose never had a friend before. Ship also calmed down a bit, but he was mostly silent. The whole day; the 2 of them tried on different dresses from the lost and found (strangely, there was a small outfit that fit the mirror spirit, but she was blushing in embarrassment), cooked... though the teacher kept insisting they make it spicy, and shopped at the school stands.

Lilith had, for a lack of better words, a fairy-tastic time! She never dreamed that she'd be able to do any of the fun things Julie showed her, it was truly remarkable. The mirror sprite vowed to herself, that she'd protect Julie and follow her every command, as she was her TRUE master. While walking around campus, they heard a commotion between 3 guys.

"Check it out, just got another hot video of Moka!"

"Whoa, awesome!"

"Way to go, dude!"

Woah... Julie's eyes might have burned off, why did those 3 wear such trashy-looking uniforms? Where they part of a club or something? Ben mentioned that what they've seen in anime is somewhat accurate, did that mean these guys are some sort of fanclub for Moka? One was fat, the second was average-looking, and the third had Steve Urkel-like glasses. One of the boys noticed her, and they started going crazy, commenting how beautiful she was and such. Julie nicely asked them to stop, and Ship even growled at them, but they didn't get the message.

"Back off, please!" Ordered Lilith, floating in front of Julie. "Ya know, I got a thing for small chicks" said the boy with glasses. "We don't..." said the average guy. "But we can learn how!" Said the fat guy. "Uh, no thanks" said Lilith. The men weren't taking a hint, so Lilith shined her mirror as a defensive reflex. The boys saw themselves, their monster selfs to be exact, freaking them out. They looked at themselves to find...

"AH! What the hell just happened?!

"We changed into our monster forms!"

"And we're on campus! We're so screwed!"

While the nerds were confused as to what just happened; Julie, Ship and Lilith used this as a distraction to get away. Once they were a safe distance away, they took a breath. "Whoa, you weren't kidding about your mirror" said Julie. "Yeah, when a monster looks into my mirror, their human disguise undoes itself... master, is there something wrong?" Asked Lilith, noticing Julie's expression changed. "Well, the reason I came all the way here was to find out the truth, why Ben just left me without saying anything... he hasn't even called me since. This girl Moka saved his life, but I have a feeling her other half did something to him, I read vampire's can enthrall others and I want to make sure he's ok" Julie explained, Ship even moaned sharing his owners pain.

"Maybe I can help. Like I said, my mirror can bring out the true natures of those who look into it. If I find this Moka girl, then I can grant you your wish" said Lilith. Julie was somewhat conflicted, she had nothing against Moka but at the same time, she was the one who stole her man. She's heard about and seen Moka suck Ben's blood, and she does change when Ben removes her rosary. Julie convinced herself, and through her own research of vampires (granted most of it was bullshit since Moka wasn't even half as the books described vampires), that maybe her inner personality had something to do with why Ben left so suddenly. Looking at the pixie carrying the mirror that held the key to her problem, she made her decision...

-TIME BREAK-

"Kurumu and Yukari haven't come back yet?" Asked Ben, he and Moka were straightening up the clubroom. "They wanted to go shopping together, I think it was really sweet" said Moka. **"Kurumu probably brought her to a lingerie shop to torture the kid"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "I doubt they have those kind of..." Ben was saying. **"Prime example... this morning's cosplay"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix interrupted, making Ben silently agree. Moka was stepping on a 2-step ladder to try to put some books away that was out of her reach.

"Moka, be careful, that might be too high."

"It's ok, Ben. You always doing things for us, I got... whoa, ah, AH!"

"I GOT YOU!"

Moka lost her balance and might have gotten seriously hurt. Ben immediately dropped what he was doing and ran over to Moka, catching her as she fell. He was holding her like a bride, as he fell on his rump, ouch. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ben!" Moka apologized. "D-Don't worry about it, not the first time I've caught ya" said Ben, trying to joke around, but it was obvious he was in pain. "But still, you warned me and I didn't listen... now your hurt..." Moka said sadly, sorry she injured Ben in anyway. "I'm fine, not like you weigh much, your really light" Ben said, trying to calm her down.

It worked, if her reddening face was a clue. "Ben... t-thank you, very much."

 _La, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaa... la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaa..._

"Ben..."

"Yeah, Moka?"

"You... smell good..."

"Oh tha... wait. Moka, wait, not now! Not in this position!"

"I... I can't..."

CHUUU!

Putting her arms around his neck, she bit his neck... again.

 **Kevin:** We're not interrupting, are we?

Ben and Moka yelped, not expecting this. Nosfer on the other hand, snickered at the walk-in, Ben and Moka would always get discovered right on queue... to him, it was f*****g hilarious!

Gwen, Ruby (dressed in a security guard uniform, it was always her or Kurumu and Yukari dressing up for some reason) and Kevin stood in the doorway. "Well, you both made quite a mess here" Gwen joked. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Shouted both Ben and his 'girlfriend', they both blushed afterward. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! I love Gwen so much right now"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, enjoying her quip. "I've heard zombies are even worse..." Kevin said. **"HAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHA! NO, NOOOOOOOOOO! Please, stop... I can't breathe... can't breathe..."** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix said, sounding like he was crying. "That's not funny" growled Ben.

"As much fun as this sounds, I have a favor to ask you guys, from the school director himself!" Said Ruby, in a serious tone, which was very unlike her. "Ok, what's up?" Asked Ben. "Someone has made off with a very powerful item, stolen from the headmasters treasury. Have any of you seen...?" Ruby was asking, but they all heard a loud howling sound and...

BOOM!

"I SMELL PANTIIIIIIIIES!"

Gin, in his werewolf form, pushed the door off with an enormous amount of force. He was in one of his perverted rages again, but he was more destructive about it rather than quiet. He took shots of Gwen's and Moka's underwear while rolling on the floor. Kevin and Ben managed to pull him away, calling him a bad doggie and telling him to sit. The S-Class wolf got free of them however, but Gwen trapped him in a mana sphere. That didn't do much, as he shattered his way out. Moka, having enough of this, lifted a wardrobe above her head and crushed the wolf underneath. Being the innocent person she is, she apologized to the now-unconscious Gin.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Gin! Please don't be dead" cried Moka (don't worry, he's fine). **"I think him being dead is the least of our problems"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, with a serious tone, which was unlike him too. "What do ya mean?" Asked Ben. **"You don't feel that? All that monster energy outside? That's probably why Gin lose his marbles"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Come to think of it, there's a serious spike of energy, and its getting stronger" said Gwen, her eyes glowing for a few seconds.

-TIME BREAK-

Rushing outside, the group saw what Nosfer-Ben was talking about. Everywhere, students were in their monster forms, either attacking each other or just being as berserk as Gin was. "Shit, we're too late" said Ruby. "What the hell's going on?" Asked Kevin. "They looked into Lilith's Mirror" said Ruby. "Lily's Mirror?" Asked Gwen. "No, Lil-ith's Mirror. It's a unique antique with the power to reveal the natures of those who look into it. Everything comes out when monsters see its light: their inner desires, their real forms... and what they truly feel, are brought to the surface" Ruby explained. "That's bad, right?" Asked Kevin.

 **"I'd say not really, but considering how much energy is floating out there, it's making my fangs ache"** commented Nosfer/Omnitrix. "For once, Nosfer's right. If we can't find Lilith's Mirror and stop this wave of Yoki, the Great Barrier might be destroyed" said Ruby. "Uh, question. True if the shields down, then the human worlds gonna see you guys, but why would...?" Ben was asking. **"Let me make this simple, would YOU like a werewolf peeking up your mom's pants?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, a little rudely.

"It's a little more serious than that. If the barrier breaks with everyone like this, monsters' and other savage beasts will invade the human world, plunging it into mass chaos... death is also highly possible" said Ruby. Ben flinched. Humans will either run or fight back, the monsters' in this state will attack and eat humans on sight! Either way, people of both worlds are gonna be seriously hurt! He started dialing his watch. "Nosfer, today's your lucky day!"

SLAM!

...

...

...

Nothing happened. "Nosfer? You in there?" Asked Ben, not understanding what happened. **"Whatcha talking about, I'd love to come out, I'm still waiting on you!"** Said the vampire from the Omnitrix. Ben tried again, and again... again, again, again! Nothing. "Now's not the time to screw around with me, are you coming out or not?" Asked Ben, getting a little annoyed. Nosfer-Ben was about to snap back, but realized this happened once before. **"F***. Just like before ya fought Vilgax, the Omnitrix was getting interference... if you can't let me out..."** he said aloud, but he didn't have to anymore, everyone figured out what he was saying...

The hero Benjamin Kirby Tennyson... couldn't 'Go Hero.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 2**

Even though Ben couldn't use any of his powers (he thought maybe it was just his only monster transformation that was affected, and tried manual and voice command, but the Omnitrix wouldn't respond to either), that didn't mean he'd stand by and watch others destroy themselves! Gwen tried to stop Ben from being reckless and looking for the others while completely defenseless by using her magic as a rope, but Nosfer-Ben was able to still donate his own power through the watch to get Ben out of Gwen's grip so theoretically, Ben could stay out of trouble.

But hey, this is Ben Tennyson we're talking about.

As long as Ben lays low and doesn't attract attention to himself, he should be fine. Then again, since every monster on campus was basically driving themselves on instinct, smelling like a human wasn't the best way to move about. Ben assured them Nosfer would protect him if anything started getting crazy, and while they had mixed feelings about the vampire, he HAS protected and healed Ben on more than one occasion. Telling everyone to split up; Ben went one direction, and Gwen and Kevin went another. While Moka was still with Ruby, a crow flew onto Ruby's arm, telling its summoner that it spotted a pink and white human with a walking mucus...

Wait. Pink and white human? Then that means...!

-TIME BREAK-

"Ugh, what the heck did you buy, Kurumu? This thing's heavy."

"Oh, uh. Ends and odds."

"It's odds and ends, dummy."

This was a short conversation between Yukari and Kurumu. They started coming back from their shopping spree, if you could call it that. Yukari dropped the box she was carrying, and a bunch of bakery ingredients fell out. "Sugar, vanilla extract, flour, eggs ( **AN:** Luckily, they didn't break from the impact)? What's all these ingredients for anyway?" Asked Yukari. "Cause I'm making a huge cake for Ben, it's gonna be yummy-yummy in his tummy-tummy" Kurumu swooned, hearts dancing around her head. "Too late for that, breast-zilla..." said the cold voice of Mizore. The witch and succubus were shocked, she was wheeling a big cake in a red wagon! "What the hell, when did you make that?!" Demanded Kurumu, mad that one of her rivals beat her to the punch.

"I made it this morning: Shaved Ice Cake... I made it with love" said Mizore, very proudly. Both bakers started arguing whose cake would impress Ben, who was jealous of the others', who would pop out of the cake in a surprise fashion, etc. Yukari just sighed. The 3 girls then heard screaming and roars coming from the main school building. Looking in the sounds direction, "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for a vampire" said a fairy carrying a mirror and the next thing the girls knew, blinding rays filled their vision.

-TIME BREAK-

Ben could've sworn he just heard talking around the corner... about cake? Shaking his head, he approached where the noise came from, what was that yellow thing flying away? "Wait, is that the mirror Ruby mentioned?" Asked ben, putting a hand over his eyes like a visor. **"Gee, I dunno. Are there any other fairies that leave a sparkly trail... actually, wasn't his name Mik...?"** Nosfer started in a sarcastic manner, but then it became a genuine question. "Not now, we've got to get that..." Ben cut him off, getting back to the task at hand. He didn't get to finish either cause...

"Ben..."

"Huh? Kurumu? Oh, glad your... um, Kurumu? Are, you ok?"

Ben noticed Kurumu leaning against a tree, she was still wearing her maid outfit from this morning, and now panting like a dog. **"Hmmm, let's see... heavy breathing, red face, tail starting to dangle out..."** said Nosfer-Ben, sounding almost like Doctor Phil when assessing one of his guest stars. "Ben... I... I feel so hot... you mind don't if I... take this off?" Asked Kurumu, also getting her wings out with an odd smile. She showed Ben the generous view of her front ends, giving him a massive nosebleed.

 **"She's fine... very fine"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Your clearly no Doctor Dolittle, that's for sure" said Ben, covering his nose with both hands. Kurumu jumped into his arms, and instinctively he caught her. She seemed to know this, and wrapped her arms around his neck, along with her wings around them both. "Ben... the feeling of being with you, makes me so horny. I can't tell you how much I love the feeling of you... and what you can do to me" said Kurumu, forcing one of his hands on one of her breasts again. Ben couldn't help it, and started squeezing it on instinct. **"See? Even doctors can be unprofessional"** commented Nosfer/Omnitrix. "Oh, please be MY doctor Ben, pretty pleeeeeease?" Kurumu continued.

"BACK OFF, SUCCU-SLUT!"

KLONG!

Yukari popped up, knocked the maid out and tackled Ben to the ground. "Forget that female swine, if you wanna rub something, give mine a try! If they're massaged by the person you truly love, they grow bigger!" Said Yukari, pressing herself into Ben's face. Luckily, the nosebleed stopped. **"Grow bigger, you say?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, sounding interested. _'Don't even think about'_ thought Ben, catching his other halfs thoughts, which was massaging the other harem girls' boobs. "Yukari, this is dangerously close to kiddie porn..." Ben tried to discourage the preteen... it had the opposite effect.

"Japan doesn't care too much about that. Sure they don't bounce, but my tiny nipples get harder than hers can ever be." ( **AN:** This is actually a sad, true world fact about child pornography. Not saying that ALL of Japan is ok with it... but there aren't many laws against it either.)

"I don't think your ma and pa would be persuaded with that..."

Yukari was then frozen and pushed off Ben, only for Mizore to take her place in her monster form. "I've got nice snowy peaks of my own... snow-white skin, the shade of pink peaches... their like 2 mountains with little, pink, erect cherries on top. I wouldn't lose either when it comes to breasts, I get turned on just looking at them" said Mizore, pressing her 'peaks' together and looking down her shirt, her cheeks turning red. Slowly, she showed Ben what she had to work with... he just couldn't look away...

"GET AWAY, YOU COLD COURTESAN!"

Kurumu kneed Mizore in the chin, forcing them away. All 3 girls began fighting, more vocal and more violent than they usually are. "Jesus, their going nuts" said Ben, shocked at what he was witnessing. **"I heard that women go nuts for nuts when they come of age, but this is... well, nuts!"** Said Nosfer, also surprised how severe this was becoming. "Ben, are you alright?" Asked Ruby with concern. "Ruby? At least your not affected" Ben said. "Would you like me to do something too you, or for you?" She asked. "Oh, can you get the girls too... uh, what?" Ben asked, and got a better look at the eldest witch. "Command me... please... I'll do anything..." she moaned in-between heavy breathing.

 **"I stand corrected, they've become sex-ombies!... _*gasp*,_ Kevin was right!"** Nosfer-Ben gasped. "Give me... a command... anything you want..." Ruby moaned, unzipping her dress. **"Whatever... we want?... Oh, I'll give you a... OW!"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix tried to command the mature witch, Ben stopped him by flicking his watch. Admittedly, Ben's reasoning was wearing thin, girls undressing themselves in all directions will do that to a guy. But with the little thread he had remaining, he asked Ruby what happened to her. She revealed that she and Moka split up, then the next thing Ruby saw was a blinding flash. Although Ben has accepted both Moka's to be real, he couldn't help but think... if Moka looked into that mirror... would both of them come out... or just one?

The 4 female monsters' ganged up on Ben, interrupting his train of thought.

-TIME BREAK-

 **Nagare** : HEY, MOKA! Let's take some pictures!

 **Saizou** : You ready for that kiss?

 **Kotsubo** : I'll drag you to the time of your life!

 **Miss Nekonome** : RAWR!

Moka ignored everyone she ran past, focusing on the mission she made for herself. If she was right, then the human Ruby's crow was talking about might be in danger! Moka told Ruby she'd go after the human, before Ruby could argue with the pink vampire, she was already gone. Moka then heard someone near the swimming pool, Kagome was in her monster form, talking about feasting on the girl in front of her. The said girl had a dog growl and bark at the teacher, but the snake-like woman was not deterred. "Stay away from her!" Moka shouted, shoving the Lamia away. "Julie, Ship? Is that you?" She asked the girl. Opening her eyes, Julie saw Moka had come to her rescue.

"M-Moka? Oh, thank God!" Julie cried, hugging the vampire. "I try to see Ben again, and that lady attacked me and Ship. I thought this school taught you guys how to live in peace" explained Julie. "No time to explain, stay with me and I'll take you too..." Moka was assuring the human, leading her away. She was telling Jullie she'd take her to Ben, but Kagome had recovered and blocked their path. "Well, of all students to run into, Moka Akashiya. You may have snatched Ben away from me last year, but I have some teachers pets that are obedient AND HUNGRY!" Said Kagome, calling forth some monsters' she must have brainwashed.

"Snatched Ben away? Moka, was she having..." Julie began to ask, questioning if this teacher was... having _other_ student-teacher relations with her boyfriend. Aside from the long body, Julie had to admit this woman was highly attractive. Moka noticed something flying past the enraged knowledge-feeding cobra. " _'Is that Lilith's Mirror?'_ Julie! I got an idea, do you trust me?" Asked Moka, reaching her hand out to Julie. "I don't know anymore! You suck Ben's blood everyday, how do know your not just using Ben for that! Even if I did, they'd cream you in your current state!" Julie cried, getting scared.

"Because we're friends, and we both love Ben with all our hearts, right? Meeting Ben was the best thing that ever happened to me, but he might die if we don't work together, the Omnitrix isn't working right now so please, take my hand!" Said Moka, tearing up a little. Hearing this, Julie grabbed Moka's hand and Ship transformed into a giant fan, blowing a cold breeze. ( **AN:** Just... roll with it, ok?) Since Kagome and most of her 'teachers pets' were reptile-like, they didn't generate their own body heat.

While running, Moka leaped into the air, and jumped off Kagome's face for extra height (cracking her glasses again). Moka was able to grab the little pixie, and Julie managed to catch the mirror before gravity claimed it. Ship then transformed into a truck and drove around the gang of monsters' to catch its owner and her vampire friend before they hit the ground. "Hey! Put me down, I'm very delicate!" Complained the little sprite Moka caught. "Julie, the mirror!" Called Moka. "Right here!" Said Julie. "I've had it with you runts, Pi R Squared!" Growled Kagome, not very happy about getting her glasses broken a second time.

 _'Ok mirror, its our turn! Do your thing!'_ Thought Moka, looking into the mirror with determination. Her Rosario also glowed. **"The hell are you doing? Run!"** It asked, not getting what her plan was. The mirror-affected monsters' began to close in... "Moka, anytime would be great now! MokaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Julie, seeing the savage beasts lunge in for a snack...

...

...

...

FLASH!

POW! POW! POW, POW, POW, POW! POW! POW!

 **"Hmmm, she had Julie use the mirror to bring me out, without looking for Ben to take off the rosary. Gotta admit, she's pretty clever."** Inner Moka was released due to the mirrors power, utterly dominating the battlefield and kicking all the hungry Yokai away. **"What exactly gives you the right to expose people's true...?"** She asked the fairy in her hand... only for a blinking outline of where she was. Crap, she must've flown the coop in the confusion. "This!" Called Lilith, shining her mirror at Inner Moka. "Just as I can bring you out, I can put you back!"

...

...

...

The light died down...

...

...

...

To reveal Inner... AND Outer Moka? Both versions of the same person stared at each other, no words could express their surprise and shock. "N-No way, it can't be" said Outer Moka. **"... well, I guess we can finally say we met face-to-face now, huh?"** Answered Inner Moka, after a moment of recovery. She never imagined she would see her other persona. She felt like she was looking in a mirror, more or less... was Ben onto something? When he told the other Moka the night that they ki... er, were the same person; was it really possible that even Moka herself, kept THIS side of her locked up all this time... and then when her father gave her a rosary, it turned the tables?

The little fairy began to laugh. **"I missed the joke"** said Inner Moka. "What's so funny?" Asked Outer Moka. "Oh, nothing... this is a first, even for me. Apparently... you have not one, but TWO true natures! And as a result, BOTH of them are brought out by my mirror" said the fairy, still giggling at the situation. "Ship... ship?" Barked Ship, back in dog-form in Julie's arms. "Yeah, this is too weird. _'So... if Moka has 2 people in her body, that means...'_ " Julie said and thought to herself.

The Outer Moka began to kneel down, moaning. **"Moka, are you ok?"** Asked Inner Moka, worried about her other half. She still couldn't believe that she was talking, literally, to herself and not through the Rosario like they normally do. "I... I feel weak all of a sudden" said Outer Moka. **"Maybe its the shock of our bodies separating, sit this one out. I'll take care of the little Winx here"** said Inner Moka. Now that she said something, Inner Moka also felt a little different too, but shook it off. "Your not the only ones who use an antique to transform... **HAHAHAHAHA!"** Said Lilith, using the mirror on herself. She didn't look any different; other than having no pupils in her eyes, sharper teeth and green monster energy surrounding her.

 **"So, you used the mirror to expose your own true nature, but what are you?"** Asked Inner Moka, getting in front of Outer Moka protectively. **"A Tsukumogami. A powerful Shinso spirit, whose the soul of a treasured item. Not only that, but in your current state, you'll find me impossible to beat"** said Lilith. Hearing the word "Shinso" got to Inner Moka... according to legend, Shinso races are the strongest of their kind. Despite this, Inner Moka never backed down, and didn't plan to start! **"Oh really? We'll..."** She began to insult, running to the Tsukumogami, but the spirit countered by emitting light rays that threatened to knock Inner Moka off her feet.

 **"Hahahaha, that's it? This little taste is enough to stop you? What happened to all that talk, huh?"** Taunted Lilith, not even using all of her power. **"How... is such a weak attack stopping me?"** Asked Inner Moka, feeling drained for some reason. What the heck was going on? **"Isn't it obvious? You have 2 natures that share a single body. When something splits in half, it divides resources to keep both sides functional. In other words, your strength is halved as well, moron! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Said Lilith. "Other me... I-I'm coming!" Called Outer Moka, groaning while fighting against the rays of the mirror. **"Moka, stay out of this!"** Ordered Inner Moka. "No! W-We... need each other... we need, to recombine... somehow" said Outer Moka, grabbed Inner's hand.

"I... won't run away. Ben's kept us safe... both of us. We need... to work together" Outer continued. **"What do you think we can do, shout fu-sion and combine? You've been watching too much of that show with him lately"** said Inner Moka. "Fine, then... let's get Ben... to release our power" Outer said, trying to come to a compromise. " **I'm already out, how do you know that'll work?"** Asked Inner Moka, not seeing Outer's point. "I DON'T! But, we trust him... he'll..." Outer tried again, but that caused Inner's pride to interrupt her. **"Listen Moka, we can trust Ben to keep us safe all we want; but your not strong enough on your own to do the same, are you?"**

This made Outer gasp, what made Inner say something like that? Surely just pride alone wouldn't be the reason... **"Cut the lovey-dovey crap already!"** Said Lilith, rudely. She also shot arrows of light at the duo, making them fly back. **"Hehehe, and your both S-Class monsters? Does the 'S' stand for super monster, or stupid monster? Hehehehehe!"** Lilith giggled, sounding creepy by changing her voice back to her normal form whenever she laughed. "Ugh... my body... feels like a ton of bricks" groaned Inner Moka, trying to stand up. Lilith started laughing again...

And green shards started flying past her, she had to move to avoid them. Both Moka's looking in the direction to find... "Finally, got it to work. We're here, Mo..." said Diamondhead, the owner of the crystals. He felt like he was seeing double, then he flashed green, returning to normal. "... Ka's?" Ben continued. **"Are you seeing double or is it just me?"** Nosfer asked, confused. Gwen, Kevin and the monster girls (now freed) arrived just in time. Kevin pointed to both Moka's, moving his fingers back and forth. "Uh... I thought you said they were one in the same" he said. "Ben!" Outer Moka called, thankful that Ben was here. **"Glad you could make it"** said Inner Moka, also thankful but didn't facially show it. "So am I!" Said Julie, with Ship agreeing. "J-Julie? What are you doing here?!" Asked Ben.

 **"No... way. You left behind... THAT?!"** Commented Nosfer, taking in Julie's appearance. Back when Ben went home to America by deportation, Nosfer-Ben could only hear and feel things from within the watch. Of course as time went on, he figured out other shortcuts like using Ben's eyes and such (examples: talking in Ben's head and through the Omnitrix, self-operation of Omnitrix, energy-donating, etc.). Because of this, Nosfer-Ben only heard Julie, but never seen her. _'I never...'_ Ben tried to explain. **"Ok, granted; the fronts not too big... it isn't too small either, but that bottom! Inner Santanico has nothing on her! HOW... how, in the name of His Holiness, could you give THAT up?!"** Nosfer continued, surprisingly passionate about this. _'Your the one who said: open Peter Pan-sty's letter!'_ Snapped Ben. **"Yeah, that didn't mean follow him to the 2nd star on the right and straight onto morning!"**

Lilith saw that the girls she affected before were back to normal. **"Impossible! How did you get free from my mirrors power?"** She asked. Never in her life has anyone or anything gotten purified unless she willed it. "Sorry, Tinkerbell! My boyfriend got us back to our senses, his name's Ben Tennyson!" Stated Kurumu. The other harem members heard this of course, but chose to ignore it due to the crisis... for now. "Ben saved you guys, without his powers?" Asked Julie. Gwen and Kevin didn't hear this part of the story and were impressed, so was Inner Moka. Her Outer self asked the question that was everyone else's mind: "How'd you do it?"

Ben started rubbing his neck.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Rewinding back to when Ben was ganged up by Ruby, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu..._

 _"OH, BEN! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, I'LL TAKE SUCH GOOD CARE OF YOU!" They all said in absolute usion._

 _ **Yukari:** Come on, Ben..._

 _ **Ruby:** You must pick..._

 _ **Mizore:** One of us..._

 _ **Kurumu:** To replace Moka._

'Replace? Why are they even saying something like that?' _Ben asked himself. **"Were you not listening to Ruby earlier? The mirror brings EVERYTHING out! Their inner thoughts, desires, fantasies... their truths are set free"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Truth... set free... wait, THAT'S IT!' _Ben thought, realizing their might be a way to counteract the mirrors magic. **"What is?"** Asked Nosfer. _'Nosfer, your a genius!' _Ben praised. **"Oh, uh... genius. Heheh, I don't know about... wait, what I do?"** Nosfer asked again, blushing at the praisement, but still not understanding what Ben meant._

 _"PLEASE PICK ME!" The girls said in usion, again. Ben took a breath, it was time to be honest with them, and himself. "I-I can't, guys" he said, emotionally. "What?" The girls chorused. "None of you can replace Moka, its just impossible" said Ben. "But I'd be much better for you, I love you more than she does!" Said Kurumu. Mizore, who was next to her, begin to argue with her in the odd-fashioned: 'no, I do'. Ben put a finger on their lips before either of them could continue, and stopping the 2 witches behind them from joining. "Don't you get it? If you try to replace her, then whose gonna replace all of you?" Said Ben, getting a little closer to them. The backed off a little, surprised by his answer. "Not one person, in this world or another, can ever replace ANY of you..." said Ben, bringing them all into a group hug. "Each of you has a special place in my heart, a place no one else could take away... I can't go on living without any of you girls in my life. True natures or not, your all very important to me._ _"_

 _The girls eyes widened, and then something happened._

 _ **Kurumu's Mind:** He... can't live... without me? What am I doing, this isn't how I wanna earn his love!_

 _ **Yukari's Mind:** I can't... replace Moka? Wait a second, why would I wanna replace her? I wanna be with both of them!_

 _ **Mizore's Mind:** A place... in his heart? That no one else... can have? Why am I fighting, I promised him I wouldn't!_

 _ **Ruby's Mind:** I'm... important to him? So he does care, even though I'm not around much!_

 _They all blinked, said Ben's name in which he smiled and said: welcome back, guys. The girls started crying, wettening his uniform in all places. **"Well, I'll be a monkey's bitch, I think you did it! Their Yoki's returning to normal levels now"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'WE did it, Nosfer... we did it together.'

-END FLASHBACK-

Outer Moka blushed, amazed. Gwen wasn't surprised since Ben would do anything for 'his girls', but was stunned to hear Nosfer-Ben helped out somewhat. Kevin was emotionless, torn between jealousy and personal pride... he knew Ben would figure something out, he always does. Julie just stared, conflicted but impressed. Inner Moka... _**'I don't know whether to praise him, or kill him... still, he snapped them out of it, without his alien powers.'**_ If the proud vampire was hiding her emotions before, her face just wouldn't let her now.

 **"YOU BASTARD! MY MASTER WANTED THE TRUTH REVEALED!"** Roared Lilith.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Spilt-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 3**

Enraged that part of her hard work was undone, Lilith flew over to Ben and was starting to shine her mirror. The rest of the team called out Ben's name in worry and went to help him, but the previously affected monsters' hesiated, they didn't want to do that to Ben again... not under the control of an artifact anyway. Gwen jumped in front of Ben before the light could take full effect, and used _Thrasius_ to reflect them back. "Ugh, you bitch!" Said Lilith, back in her base form. She used the mirror to make metal spikes and flung them at Gwen's crystal-like defense, shattering it to pieces. Lilith continued by shining the mirror at Gwen.

"What... what just happened?" She asked, it appeared she was unaffected, by why was the sprite smiling? Gwen threw a mana ball at her when she attempted to unlock her power again, but a voice shouted: **_Contego_!** This made a wall of purple energy block Gwen's attack. Looking behind her, Gwen saw an Anodite, but not just any Anodite... it was herself! Guess the mirror works on aliens too. The Anodite blasted Gwen with a very large mana ball that she generated with both hands, knocking her human half down and laughing at her.

Kevin rushed to Gwen's aide, only for Lilith (in her true form again) to shine her mirror at him while laughing. Just like with Gwen, it didn't seem he was affected either. "Nice try, Zoe. I'm not a monster eith..." Kevin began, but something grabbed his head and turned him around... "GRRRRR, HEY! Let go... off... me?" Ordered Kevin, but was shocked to see his first mutation smiling evilly at him. **"Hahahaha, that should keep you busy. As for you, Ben... let's see what YOU ARE!"** Said Lilith, turning her magic mirror on Ben! The lights grew stronger than ever before, so much so that they threatened to blind everyone else's vision. Ben cried as the light engulfed him, and everyone called his name in worry...

...

...

...

...

But nothing happened, Ben was still the same. "Huh? Nothing happened" said Ben, looking over himself. **"No way! That's the strongest light my mirror can make... how? How are you resisting my mirrors power, just what the hell are you?"** Asked Lilith, flabbergasted. **"He's human, Wanda. Your mirror's got nothing on him"** said Nosfer-B... Ben did a double take. That didn't sound like it was coming from the Omnitrix, and certainly not from his brain! Looking behind him...

...

...

...

Was the vampire himself, in his OWN body! Just like the Mokas' were! He was back-to-back with Ben, armed folded. "GAAAAH! How did hell did you get out?" He asked, though he had a pretty good idea, the question was mostly out of shock. **"The same way Outer Tweedledee and Inner Tweedledum did... and relax, the others didn't get let out because they don't have self-intelligence... I do. So we won't have to deal with a hacking-mishap"** said Nosfer-Ben, giving an explaination since Ben was about to ask anyway.

Julie's heart stopped for an hour... at least, that's what it felt like. Ben... that other Ben... gave off a very intense aura. She also saw his fangs. _'N-No... I am too late? He's a...'_ she thought, creeped out by the other Ben's appearance and mannerism. **"Another pair of true natures? I haven't had this much fun in decades! Now I can beat 4 S-Class stupid monsters, hehehehe!"** Said Lilith. Hearing that, Nosfer-Ben accepted her challenge and rushed off.

Kurumu and Mizore were trying to help Kevin, but the amalgam of Ben's original 10 aliens proved too be quite a challenge... it didn't help that it would melt Mizore's attempts (with Heatblast's fire and Fourarms strength) or avoid Kurumu claws and illusions (with XLR8's speed and Upgrades stretchability). Nosfer-Ben arrived and punched the Kevin 11 nature square in the stomach, then gave it an uppercut, making the mutated version crash into trees... the trees themselves piled on top of the Osmosian's true nature, so he might get up for a while. Nosfer helped Kevin up. **"Get up, can't crack jokes without my partner in crime"** he said, before running off again.

Ruby, Yukari and Gwen we're fighting Gwen's Anodite nature; however they were easily outmatched by its sheer power. Fighting fire with fire, Nosfer-Ben unleashed a large amount of Yoki, and attacked the Anodite in a similar fashion as the White Ranger from _Power Rangers: Dino Thunder_ would when he sped around. Anodite Gwen tried to absorb his power to weaken him and strengthen herself, but he did a Nosfer thing and spanked her butt. This made her turn around, and he elbowed her right in the back of the neck. Defeated, the Anodite disappeared. ( **AN:** This also happened to Kevin's true nature, though I'm sure you figured that out since he didn't return for more.) He noticed Gwen glaring at him, despite the fact he just helped her. **"Your welcome. And chill... I don't f*** family"** he defended, then walked up to Lilith. "That wasn't the point" the cousin growled.

Julie was now freaked out, and a little grossed out. That wasn't anything like the Ben she fell in love with... ok, not totally true. Making jokes, fine... defending his friends, ok... and although she felt he went to town more than he should have, its not the first time she's seen Ben do something like that. The way he talked down to others, even his own friends... and the kinda perverted act he just pulled on the Anodite Gwen, even though it wasn't Gwen exactly... well, it was, but still... that's what got to Julie.

 **"Still think you can win this? Do me a favor, undo all this crap... then go back to Johnny's Garden in Playhouse Disney where you belong!"** Nosfer Ordered. **"You've got some power, but you still can't beat me. It'll be physically impossible for you, just like those 2 idiots"** snapped Lilith, referring to the Mokas'. Everyone then felt a spike of energy, originating from Nosfer. **"Maybe... but their MY IDIOTS!"** He roared, running towards the little fairy to tear her wings off.

SHINE!

Lilith flashed again, with her maximum power. Nosfer-Ben began to slow down, until he had to shield himself as well, surprising him and everyone else. **"What the f***? I'm my own person, why am I feeling like I'm going through drug withdrawal?"** He asked. **"Regardless of how powerful you are or having a mind of your own, you still got sliced apart from your human counterpart. Like I told your vampire babes, splitting in half makes..."** Lilith didn't get to finish... Nosfer's aura got darker. **"No one... calls her baby... except ME!"** He roared, his power exploding! He began to transform again, though the features weren't as apparent. His fangs extended and his nails grew longer...

...

...

...

Then it started undoing itself, and he went to his knees... breathing heavily. ** _'So... its true...? I can't even... fight without him... I feel like a... total wuss'_** he thought to himself. Lilith shot light spears again, only for green spears to protect him. "I got your back, Nosfer... or, front in this case" said Diamondhead, Ben must've transformed while they were distracted. **"I appreciate the help, but I..."** the formerly-inner vampire began, only for Diamondhead to cut him off. "Don't you start! Didn't you hear a word she said? Your in no condition to fight with her... or me" he stated, throwing more shards at the sprite. "I want to help you, Nosfer. We're in this together, you hear me? Like I told Azmuth, your not just some DNA sample to me. You've protected me plenty of times, now its my turn, so be a man and just accept it" Diamondhead continued, still shooting crystals while the fairy kept dodging.

Nosfer-Ben couldn't help but stare at Diamondheads back, he felt a pang in his chest... what was this feeling? While this was going on, the others were discussing a strategy. "As I much as I hate letting Ben fight this thing alone, what can we do?" Asked Gwen. "Yeah, I don't wanna have to fight myself again... was I really that ugly?" Kevin said. That's when Kurumu said "yahoo-hoo", she got an idea. She talked about this one with the rest of the harem after Ben freed them, but of course all of the above [and the 2 previous chapters] happened. **"THAT'S, your big idea?"** Asked Inner Moka, not impressed at the succubus' plan. "It'll work, trust me!" Said Kurumu, cheerfully.

5 beeps later... "No, no, no! COME ON! JUST ONE MORE...!"

FLASH!

"... minute? I know for a fact that wasn't even close to 10..."

 **"OMNITRIX ERROR, DETECTED. 50% OF POWER LOST BY UNKNOWN MEANS, ENTERING RECHARGE MODE"** the Omnitrix told Ben. "50%? How've ya loose...?" He was asking it, but suddenly realized the cause, looking back at Nosfer. **"... Seriously? Wow, didn't think I take up that much space on a hard drive** **"** Nosfer-Ben answered. **"And now, for the killing blow"** said Lilith, metal spikes growing from her mirror, bigger this time! Before she could fire, the rest of the present club members stood in front of Ben and Nosfer-Ben. **"How cute, your gonna defend them? In that case, I'll just make you all attack each other!"** Threatened Lilith. "Sorry, but that's not gonna work this time!" Said Kurumu.

They were all wearing sleep masks, AKA: blindfolds. "This way, we don't need to look at you or your mirror at all!" Said Yukari. "Clever, huh? Now you can't control us if we can't see you! You ready guys?" Asked Kurumu, and they all agreed!

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey uh, guys... how do we attack her if we can't see her?" Asked Mizore. "CRAP! That's a good question!" Said Kurumu; making Kevin, Gwen, Inner/Outer Moka fall over anime-style. "Oh, we never discussed anything past the blindfolds" Ruby revealed, making Julie facepalm and ship cock his head while saying his name. **"And they wonder why I hide in a watch/rosary"** thought Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka, out loud and pinching the bridges of their noses. **"Heheheheh, did I say idiots? Your a bunch of woodheads!"** Chuckled Lilith. "That's enough, Lilith!" Said Julie, who had enough standing around. It was time to fight back, with some new tricks she and Ship learned. **"And what can you and your blob do? Slime me to death?"** Lilith taunted. Julie just narrowed her eyes at the fairy and spoke... "Ship, battle mode!"

( **AN:** Queue Julie and Ship's battle form transformation from _Vreedle, Vreedle_... or _Don't Fear the Reapo_ if your reading from Poland or India. This of course means the events in that episode happened, except without Ben of course. The only difference for this is Julie isn't surprised for what Ship is doing to her.)

Aside from Gwen and Kevin who've seen this before, everyone was just staring in amazement. **"A hot figure, a great personality... now an awesome bodysuit?! Ben, your not my hero anymore..."** commented Nosfer, making Ben groan. The first thing Julie did was activate laser guns on her wrists, Lilith dodged all except one, which shot off one of the mirrors 'wing' designs. **"HEY! This is very expensive craftsmanship!"** Lilith whined, launching a big missile from her mirror. Julie responded by firing small rockets, making both attack blow up. **"Grrrrrr, why not be true to yourself?"** Snapped Lilith, shining her mirror. It had no effect at all, surprising the fairy. "I'm not affected, I'm completely human. Neither is Ship, he's an artificial dog. Now as a friend of mine would say, its well past time, for you to learn your place!" Shouted Julie, using Ship's natural ability to stretch her fists!

WHA-POW!

 **Lilith:** _(she and her mirror fall to the ground)_ ow... why was learning something so painful...?

 **Ship/Battlesuit:** Ship, ship!

 **Julie:** Good boy.

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(has hearts for eyes, and hands clasped together)_ **Ahhhh... in love at first sight... ow! OW, HEY! STOP PULLING THAT! AH!**

 **Inner Moka:** _(is pulling Nosfer-Ben by his ear)_ **More like in pain at first pull, Brock.**

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(whining)_ **At least Poison Jab me first, that f*****g hurts!**

"Nice job, Julie-san!" Said Yukari. "And you too, Ship. Your such a cute little powerhouse, yes you are" said Kurumu, petting the dog-like alien still fused with Julie. The Galvanic Mecha-Dog would have blushed if he could. "At least someone instead of Moka or Nosfer beat the bad guy this time" said Mizore. **"Not bad... for a human"** said Inner Moka, with no expression on her face as she came back from pulling Nosfer-Ben's ear. "Thank you, Julie. That was a brave thing you did" said Outer Moka. "No need to thank me, Moka" said Julie. Outer Moka noticed her tone had changed, was something wrong?

"BIG SISTERRRRRRRR!"

 **"Heh... ugh, that's what you get, bitch"** said Nosfer-Ben, rubbing his ear. Kokoa appeared out of nowhere and tackled Inner Moka to the ground, everyone else just sweatdropped. **"Great, another pipsqueak to deal with"** groaned Inner Moka, pushing Kokoa off her person. "Wrapping up the mirror will prevent any further damage, but we need to find her master and get him or her to order Lilith to undo her magic" explained Ruby, wrapping up the mirror. "Uh, can't we just rub it?" Asked Ben. **"She's a fairy of a mirror, not a genie of a ring or lava lamp. So Dot, do I need to call Flick or are you gonna talk?"** Said Nosfer-Ben, who was holding the mentioned fairy in his hand.

"I'm not telling you anything, put me down!" She cried, hitting Nosfer's hand with tiny fists, not that it was doing anything. **"I got ways to make you blab... oh, MIZORE!"** Called Nosfer-Ben, carelessly tossing the little winx very roughly. Mizore caught her by her wings. "Hmmm, what a rare sight. I can use this specimen for my shaved ice soup... it needs a little frozen pixie dust on top..." Mizore said, extra creepily. **"Mmmmm, sounds... fairy... good. Mwahahahahaaaaaa..."** Nosfer-Ben, chuckling in an equally (if not more) creepier manne that the Snow Woman. "EEEEEEEEK! MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Cried the little specimen fairy, freaking out.

In a blur, something snatched the mirror from Ruby and something else knocked Nosfer and Mizore down, freeing Lilith. It was Julie, who once again used Ships retractability. "Julie, what are you doing?!" Asked Ben. "Phew, thanks master... though you kinda hurt my back there" said Lilith, repossessing her mirror from Julie. "Sorry, was all part of our act" Julie answered. "Act?" Asked everyone else. **"Master? Shiiiiiiit, so that means..."** went Nosfer. Ben... had no words... he couldn't believe what he just heard. Julie? SHE brought Lilith's mirror here? "Julie... why?" He asked, but the ex-girlfriend didn't answer him.

She gave an answer to the Mokas'. "Moka Akashiya... the vampire one..." she started making an arm cannon, charging a beam and aiming at the silver-haired version. "You and I... have a score to settle..."

* * *

Remember when I said these things in pervious shout-outs?:

A) _Julie's reaction... as Kou would say: "there's gonna be a cat fight! WEEEEEE!"_

B) _Let's see... laser blasts, panty-shots, explosions... pretty bad if your last name rhymes with 10._

C) _Someone's coming to Yokai Academy... and this person isn't too happy._

Well, there ya go. Hath no fury like a woman scorned, is there?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 4**

"If you want my Big Sister, you'll have..."

Kokoa didn't get to finish cause Julie used Ships stretching to push her aside, not gently either. Inner Moka had mixed feelings about this act, she was glad someone got her overly-clingy sister away for now but then again, blood is thicker than water. The human in the robo-suit was clearly not in a good mood. It was also now clear how Lilith got the mirror back after the Outer Moka let Inner Moka out. Julie didn't lose it to the fairy, she GAVE it to the fairy.

Other than that, everyone still couldn't believe what they were hearing, Julie brought Lilith here? Did she even realize what this was doing to the monster world? "Admit it! You injected your blood into him and made him a slave, didn't you?!" Asked Julie, it was more of a statement though. She was not the happy tennis player she usually is. "Julie, Moka wouldn't..." Gwen tried to defend, but Julie's other hand aimed a cannon towards them as well. "And you and Kevin, you knew... all along. I asked you both if he was ok, but you never gave me a straight answer!" Said Julie. "In our defense, we didn't know he had a vampire in his body" said Kevin, not wanting to get blasted.

"Julie, that's not what happened, it was an accident" Ben explained. "And how do you _accidently_ get injected with vampire blood, Ben?" Julie 'asked' her former boyfriend. **"Would you rather we had died?"** Asked Nosfer, stunning Julie. **"He's right. I had no choice, Ben was dying in my arms"** said Inner Moka. "So you saved him by turning him into a bloodthirsty asshole?" Julie snapped. "It's not like that, Julie! Vampires heal quickly, our blood has a high healing factor, we never wanted this to happen to him!" Cried Outer Moka. "Exactly, we can't stand him sometimes!" Said Kurumu. **"Well, so much for: _he's an asshole with heart_ "** joked Nosfer, putting a hand on the side of his face to talk to you, the reader.

Julie seemed to soften a little, but not enough to quell her anger. "Then why... why did you turn him?" She asked. **"That part, was the accident. In my rush to save his life, I gave him too much blood and it created Nosfer-Jack-Off"** Inner Moka. **"RRRRRRR! WRONG! Was way before that"** called the other vampire. "Nosfer, now's not the time to screw around" Ben said. **"I'm not. The first day Moka bit you, I've been forming"** he said. This surprised everyone, but Julie took it a step further... the wrong step further. "You've... been turning him... since day one?" She growled at both Mokas', not thrilled at this new piece of info. **"Not intentionally, Moka's a messy eater. How do you think he ripped up those bikini girls, or got his head free from getting stuck in that teachers flower?"** Said Nosfer, answering the question.

Again, Julie took those things the wrong way as well, so much that Ships green circuitry turned red to reflect her feelings of the matter. Yukari summoned a washtub to silence the vampire before he made the situation worse, but he saw it coming and held up a hand to catch it. **"Look, I saved him cause he's a source of nourishment. If you want Ben back, you can..."** Inner Moka stopped... her mouth closed on its own accord. She tried repeating herself 2 more times but for the love of her, she couldn't finish her sentence, which was to let Julie know she can have... can have... crap, even the writer can't say it.

"You think that's gonna get my forgiveness?! You stole Ben away from me! Ever since you came around, he's been eyeing you nonstop and now I know why... you made him into a thrall! I TRUSTED THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SLEPT WITH HIM!" Julie roared, getting very pissed off. **"Too late for th..."**

KLONG! (1 + 4x in a row + 1 again after a second delay)

Nosfer-Ben was silenced a second too late... Julie heard every word. "Too... late... for it?" She growled very deeply, using the last of her self control she had on her still-growing-and-almost-top-being-blown-off temper. "It wasn't like that, I only kissed him and took his shirt off..." Outer innocently explained, not realizing it was making the American tennis girl even angrier. With a loud yell, Julie had her Ship-battle armor fire its cannon. Although Julie was her best friend, Gwen made a mana shield to protect both vampires from the blast of green energy. "You have every right to be angry Julie, but frying them isn't the answer" said Gwen. "Maybe... but it'll taste great!" Julie snapped, using a cannon blast on Gwen. The Anodite/human hybrid wasn't ready for it and put up a quick shield, but it wasn't strong enough.

Kevin absorbed the ground and held Julie in a headlock. Thanks to Julie's long arms in this form, she was able to toss him off and unwittingly into a tree. She was in too much of a raged state to think clearly, the only thing on her mind now were 2 things called: _pay_ and _back_. None of the members' of the monster harem wanted to fight Julie, in the short time they were in America, she became the second best American they had ever met (with Ben being number one and Gwen being number 3). The strange thing was, Julie was mostly going after Moka's Inner personality, despite the fact the the Outer one was the person to openly admit the act of spending a night with Ben.

Nosfer rubbed his forehead and faced the camera, saying this while gesturing to Outer Moka with both hands: **"So... I get klanged for almost spilling the beans, yet she dumps them out of the can and gets nothing?!"**

Back to the battle, one green energy blast from Julie later... and the tree it hit was no more. Good thing Inner Moka jumped out of the way, but it was like she was held back by a ball-and-chain, which was due to still being split up from her other persona. Julie fired again, but an ice wall shattered just when it looked like Inner was about to be roasted. Kurumu and Mizore jumped in and did a maneuver they dubbed: _Black and White Duet_ or something. Neither the vampire nor the female version of Iron Man paid attention to it... for obvious reasons. Even so, it was a nice looking combo, they were in total sync with each others movements. Julie was able to evade and overpower them however, mostly due to the red-hot emotions driving her.

The succubus and snow woman did manage to stop Julie with another combo, which involved Mizore making an sun-sized ice ball and Kurumu shattering it to make it rain deadly crystals, with Kurumu using her illusion powers to make false shards to throw Julie off. "Magic wand, tie the knot!" Shouted Yukari, making a very long red ribbon tie up Julie's limbs. **"I didn't need your help..."** said Inner Moka, out loud but it was mostly to herself. While Julie, still angry, tried to get out of her binding; the 3 monsters' that stopped her tried to talk her out of killing Inner Moka. "As much as we'd like Reverse Moka out of the way..." Mizore started. "We don't want her dead either" finished Kurumu. "Please calm down, desu" said Yukari.

Their talk had the COMPLETE polar opposite effect they were aiming for.

"You... hypocrites. You all wanted Ben for yourselves, threw yourselves at him everyday... yet you find it okay that Moka took his humanity away?" Julie snapped, her battlesuit glowing. "Um... we didn't say that" said Kurumu. "Human or monster, Ben is still Ben" said Yukari. "Like Moka said, she had no choice. It was either he live with a vampire inside him or..." Ruby began, who approached. "SHUT, UUUUUUP!" Julie roared, releasing an energy blast, which also disintegrated the ribbons on her and engulfed most of the area. This also caused:

1) Kevin to cover Gwen with his body. It wouldn't have done much anyway so instinctively Gwen used her remaining strength to cover them both with a magic bubble.

2) Ben to just stare in shock at how far Julie was going with this. Nosfer-Ben ran and dragged Ben to a safe distance, telling him: **"Move, moron!"** ( **AN:** The blast was localized, so they didn't have to go too far)

3) Lilith to retreat back into her mirror, which caused said mirror to fall due to Newtons gravitational law.

The light of the blast subsided, showing each monster that was caught in the blast radius, being protected by shields of feathers... white feathers, oddly. Ruby was then shown to have transformed, either at will or defensive reflex. Either way, she looked really badass! Her dress became a suit of strong metallic armor with bandages; and her legs and arms were encased in steel like a medieval knight, having claws on the end of her hands as well. Even with all this, it still looked much like her original dress, which made it all the more awesome. **"Now THAT'S a knight in shinning armor!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben, very impressed. "It's a long story, but I prefer the term, _Iron Maiden_ " said Ruby ( **AN:** Had to squeeze that in).

FLAP!

She brought out a giant pair of beautiful, white shining wings. "I think, angel in shinning armor, is more accurate" said Gwen, mesmerized at Ruby's transformation as was everyone else. And boy, was the American Anodite right! "As assistant of the school director, Tenmei Mikogami, I can't allow this madness to continue. Don't make me do this Julie, I don't want to hurt a friend. Since you brought Lilith here, wish for her to undo everything, your putting all of us in jeopardy" said Ruby, talking down Ben's Ex one more time out of respect for her and him. Ironically, Ruby got as close to Julie as Outer Moka did when they lived in America shortly. The 3 loved shopping together, and constantly went to the Bellwood mall as a trio more times than the when the whole harem went.

Although Julie heard she was causing problems, she was still to irritated to register it, but spoke right as Ruby blamed her for Lilith's appearance. "Bring her? I got her by total accident, that strawberry chick had the mirror first!" She said. The Newspaper Club members were surprised to... ok, not astonished-like surprise. More like: wow-she-stepped-up-her-game kind of surprise. "And why should I? She's the only one whose been honest with me, now get out of my way!" Julie continued, shooting a dual laser attack.

Ruby countered by holding up her arms in an "X" formation, blocking the beams. She didn't want to do this, but not had no choice, Julie wouldn't listen to reason. Summoning white feathers around her, Ruby held out her arm to send them flying at Julie ( **AN:** Watch CAPU2 anime episode 10 at 19:01 for a visual). While this didn't hurt Julie, it did make Ship moan in pain. Julie didn't have time to counter since bandages from Ruby's armor held her arms, and quite tightly too. Nosfer joked that he was conflicted on which girl he was in love with now, as they both went at each other with everything they had... and much to his disappointment, his joke wasn't acknowledged.

Ship's battlesuit sent electricity through the bandages in an attempt to stop Ruby, but it didn't work because the armor acted as an insulator. So Julie did the next best thing and pulled back, taking Ruby with it! A punch to the chest sent Ruby to the dirt. The witch would have gotten back up, but this _Iron Maiden_ technique was damaging her every second she was in it. This was a form of forbidden magic that was like when she transformed herself into a giant plant-zilla back on Witch Hill, as all forbidden arts and powerful magic carried a cost to the caster.

With them out of the way, Julie focused on her main target and began moving towards her, but her innocent version got in-between them with her arms out while dawning an unyielding face. "Get out of my way, Moka. This has nothing to do with you..." said Julie, with the calmest voice she can manage. "YOUR WRONG!" Outer Moka yelled, surprising everyone since she rarely comes out of her shell unless something really bothers her. "It was me... I'm the one who slept with Ben, not her! ME! We share the same body, but I was the one who started the whole thing, it was my fault! Inner Me told me to stop, but I didn't listen... I'm the one who stole Ben from you... I'm so, so sorry; I didn't mean for this to happen but if you want to be mad at anyone... then blame me" said Outer Moka, crying all the while.

...

...

...

...

"That's not, why I'm mad" said Julie, seeming to calm down somewhat. "I'm upset you slept with him... but _she_ turned him into a monster, just to keep feeding herself. Ben's offered his blood freely, and THAT'S the thanks she gives him? Not only transforming Ben, but making him a servant... that's something... I _won't_ forgive" it was short lived cause she started growling as she finished her statement... and the rockets she launched at Inner didn't exactly spell out: "Fine, she's off the hook", did they?

Inner Moka evaded the barrage, while at the same time standing on her hands and kicking one of them back. Julie was hit dead center of her suit and was pushed back slightly by the rockets thrust, she tossed it away just before it exploded. Julie fired lasers again from her wrists and shoulders, and Inner Moka dodged her assault again by cartwheeling or jumping. Trees and some tombstones inside the forest were cut in half because of this. Using her vampire speed, though it was halved, Inner Moka almost managed to kick Julie in the helmet. The human caught her leg and slammed her on the ground, and was going to pound Inner Moka had the vampire not used her other legs to kick the arm holding her as hard as she could, forcing Julie to let go.

Outer Moka begged them both too stop, but they didn't hear her or just didn't listen. One female was fighting for her man back, the other was fighting for her blood bank to stay (that's what she would tell them if there was time to speak anyway). Julie and Inner Moka kept on fighting, but it was very obvious that the silver-haired girl was starting to suffer from fatigue. If she kept this up, she'll crash and burn. "You've been pulling Ben's strings since the beginning, and he welcomed you and Moka into his home... or was that part of the plan too?!" Julie yelled at Inner Moka. **"There was no plan, the other Moka followed him!"** Explained Inner Moka. "That made him all the more easier to control, didn't it?" Julie snapped at her.

Inner Moka got very angry at Julie's comment. Why? She didn't know, but it was going to feel good taking out her anger. This emotion acted as a temporary substitute for her the other half of her power, her yoki was flaring up. **"He's a one-of-a-kind human... one that I've had the privilege of meeting. I'd NEVER... force Ben to do something against his will. I regret taking Ben's humanity away, but not saving his life. Girlfriend or not, it's time I put you in your PLACE!"**

CRACK!

With all the remaining strength Inner Moka had left, she kicked Julie's armor so hard, the human rocketed skyward in a beeline-fashion, poofing through several clouds. Julie started coming down really quickly by using the suits ability to fly, Inner Moka flipped back seconds before Julie smashed the ground with a fist, making a nice dent. Her hand was stuck in the ground due to the force of the impact, and Inner Moka used this opportunity to finish the American girl off. Ben wasn't gonna let that happen, and got in-between them just like when Inner Moka threatened to rip Kurumu's wings and tail off. "Guys, that's enough!" He yelled.

Both girls asked at the same time: "why are you defending this bitch?" They glared and growled at each other in anger after speaking in usion, of course. **"Damn, and it was getting good..."** Commented Nosfer-Ben, sitting on a stump and eating cotton candy. "I'm not taking sides, but your fightings gotten way out of hand!" Said Ben. Julie proceeded to tell Ben that this isn't who he was (using a tatic from the movie they saw known as: _Brain-Stealers From Outer Space_ ) and Inner Moka was telling the woman the shut her trap, asking how Ben put up with her loud mouth. The females would have went at each other again, but Ben used voice command to go Upgrade and use his own stretchy arms to keep both ladies at bay.

"Will you both quit it? Your both acting like spoiled, little gir... uh, kids" said Upgrade, changing the metaphor at the last second. Using that phrase with these 2 was NOT a good idea. As for how his watch recharged so quickly, he figured out that half the power means half the charge time, hopefully 5 minutes was all he needed to clear the air. "But Ben, she took your life away from you! Now you can never swim or eat my Garlic & Oil recipe" Julie said, not understanding how Ben was accepting this. Granted, that's one of the reasons she fell for him.

Hearing enough, Nosfer walked up to Upgrade. **"Ok, this should help..."** he said dryly. "Hey, what are you...? Water Hazard? Why'd ya my into Water Hazard?" Asked Upg... Water Hazard, but Nosfer-Ben didn't answer him. Nosfer-Ben just turned Upgrades dial to change him, but why? **"So Jewels, ya seeing this? How could a vampire turn into a roach who shoots repulsor-like water jets without receiving pain?"** He asked the human girl.

Well duh, because alien transformations change his DNA and... hold on. Azmuth said Ben's DNA was changing because of Nosfer's presence, but why was the vampire bringing this up? **"Ben's not the vampire... I am. He's still completely human, neither Moka stole anything from him, it just made me. I think it's time I explained exactly WHAT happened... and my creation."**

* * *

How's that for a twist? Nosfer's gonna explain his origins! Sorry about the cliffhanging, but this will be the LAST one for Lilith's Mirror saga. And while Nosfer-Ben's gonna reveal everything, that's only HALF of the big surprise... see, I know how to write suspensefully! Keep the comments coming and until the last part of _**Spilt-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend**_ , I'll see ya later! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 5**

Again, Nosfer-Ben was talking in a serious tone, but what exactly did he really need to explain? Reverse/Inner/Ura/Hard-Ass Moka injected her blood in Ben and the Omnitrix just copied its genetic code, right? Julie knew this as well, due to Ben's full explaination about his powers on his and her first date, so what else did they miss? The Newspaper Club had no idea but knowing Nosfer, it was bound to be a dosey.

-FLASHBACK-

 **Nosfer-Ben: You've all assumed that I came to be when silver-bells over there gave Ben her blood and normally, that's the way it works. The vampire injects blood through a special gland in their fangs like a King Cobra, and one of 3 things will happen. The target becomes a temporary vampire, a Ghoul or if the injecting vampire wanted, make the infected a thrall. And before you ask; no we don't use venom nor have any, despite popular belief.**

 _Flashback shows the structure of a vampires head and mouth. Just as Nosfer-Ben stated, there was a pouch-like muscle next to the salivary gland, much like a snakes venom duct. It also shows a human with blood-red eyes, a temporary vampire; a human with blood-red eyes and a bite mark with long demonic veins extending from it, a Ghoul; and a human with blood-red eyes but held no emotion whatsoever, a vampiric thrall._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Anywho, when Moka almost made Ben roadkill, she was inexperienced with drinking blood from other life forms, much less a human. All she had before were transfusion packs and f*****g tomato juice, and when I said she was a messy eater... well, use your imagination.**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 1, Outer Moka going for Ben's neck for the first time. When she bites down, the scene freezes and shows the inner structure of Ben and Moka. Like Nosfer-Ben said, she accidently infused a few drops of her blood into Ben's system._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Ever since that day, I began to take form. Azmuth said he never tested it on monsters', so how else did you think the Omnitrix learned what to do with the other samples it received?**

 _Flashback shows a single cell, which was what Nofer-Ben used to look like before his full development. Due to Moka's constant need/addiction for Ben's blood, the cell began to grow with each of her feedings/cravings. Then; it shows Mizore, Kagome and Keito touching the watch in the various ways they did; unlocking 3 more aliens._

 **Nosfer-Ben: But there was a problem. Even though the Omnitrix figured out how to match monster DNA to the aliens it had, it still didn't have sufficient data on what to do with me. Moka's result was only RNA... not enough to create a "hero" for the "hero watch". Azmuth also wasn't too far off with his theory about Ben's changing DNA... a vampire caused it, but not the one housed in his greatest creation.**

 _Flashback shows that within the Omnitrix are 3 DNA Helices in-between: Mizore and Big Chill, Kagome and Brainstorm, and Keito and Spidermonkey. Then, random scenes of Outer Moka slurping Ben's blood flip by every few seconds and in each one, the Omnitrix was glowing slightly. This signified it going into Capture/Scan Mode. A 4th code however, showed only a single strand of Moka's Vampire DNA, which was appropriately colored pink._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Although I was only RNA, I started to develop sentience and grew stronger with each passing day, slowly but surely. Eventually I became more than just data, and I learned how to keep Ben safe when the Omnitrix couldn't. Think about it...** **when did Ben get the extra willpower to fully resist the wiles of a succubus?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 2; Ben started struggling in Kurumu's arms because either the allure was wearing off or just faded entirely. Either way, when she attempted to bring his eyes back into hers to recast the charm, Ben's bracelet darkened right as he got back to his senses._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Who gave him the muscle to escape from Ariel's singing voice?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 5; while Ben was in Tamao's grasp, his Omnitrix glowed dark green and selected Ripjaws for him as soon as Outer Moka passed out, sinking into the pool. Ben then pulled his arm out of her hand and slammed the face-plate, changing into said alien._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Was Ben "turning up the Heatblast" alone?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 7; Mizore froze Ben semi-completely solid! What neither of them noticed was the dark green shine on the Omnitrix, which appeared to either raise Ben's core body temperature a little or gave his arm some additional power. Whichever one it was, he could now smash his hand down to "get fired up"._

 **Nosfer-Ben: What offered him the strength to pry open Bulbasaur's flower bulb?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 8; while Ben's brain was getting fried, his Omnitrix glew as he pulled the petals open, which accidentally obtained Kagome's DNA and unlocked Brainstorm._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Where did Wildvine get the plant fertilizer from the nearest Home Depot?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 9; after Wildvine got almost completely sliced in half, his symbol slowly lit up as the others were fighting Ruby, regenerating himself quicker than normal. By the time Yukari turned around, Wildvine was already gone._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Why was Ben able to pull away from Spider-Woman's web without help?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 10; the watch glowing yet again just as Ben blocked Keito's fangs with it, though it changed to Capture/Scan Mode immediately after, acquiring Spidermonkey._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Finally, how did his senses sharpen to a superhuman level to dodge Kuyo's fire spears, and stay conscious in that heat?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 12; right as Moka got Kurumu off his back, Ben somehow felt Kuyo preparing his attack and yelled at the girls to get down as the deadly flame spear shot overhead. Then Kuyo fired more spears, with Ben rolling left and right since the watch was still recharging at the time... but the same glow took the place of the red light for a split second._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Sadly, I couldn't do anything when Ben put himself in harms way, having only half the vampire blood doesn't give 100% of the benefits. When Ben used the last of his strength to pull off the rosary and freed Moka's true self, she gave him a lot of her blood, way more than needed. This allowed the Omnitrix database to fully analyse both strands of DNA...**

 _Flashback shows Ben was shot through the heart with Kuyo's fire spear. And after she was freed, Inner Moka did her thing to save his life while the others held Kuyo off long enough for her to complete the process. The Omnitrix's light went into Capture/Scan Mode a few seconds after Inner Moka instilled her blood into Ben's almost-dead form, finally obtaining the last stand of DNA it needed, which was colored red. Both strands fused together to make a perfect helix._

 **Nosfer-Ben: And of course, you know what happened next...**

 _Flashback shows Kuyo was about to punch Ben with a fist of blue fire because the Omnitrix appeared to malfunction. Just when it seemed Ben would've gotten burned to death for the second time, the Omnitrix glowed dark green before energy erupted off Ben's person, blowing the fox demon away. That's when Nosfer-Ben was finally set free, released from the prison he's been trapped in._

( **AN:** If this didn't answer all questions about Nosfer-Ben's backstory or wasn't specific enough for you, feel free to ask.)

-END FLASHBACK-

 **"In a way, I guess you can say Ben and both Mokas' had a beautiful child together... or you can call me a dark embodiment of Ben's soul. How ever you prefer to interpret this is up to you, but the fact remains that the majority of vampire blood was used to create me. Whatever he has left in his veins can't do much from him anyway. Without me, protecting him from all you crazy stooges... he... WE, would have died. So the next time you say that I care about ANY of you ignoramus bitches... go look in a f*****g mirror, face that man or woman, and make a goddamn change!"** Nosfer-Ben finished, looking strangely [and slightly] emotional from telling his tale, but recovered 2 seconds later.

Everyone's mouth, both in literal and metaphorical terms, dropped. They honestly had no idea about any of this, who would have thought that Nosfer-Ben was helping right from the start... and long before most of them even came along! **"So Julie... now that you know the truth... what are you gonna do?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. The better question was, what COULD she do? She had no reason to point the finger at Inner Moka anymore, assuming he was being honest. Calming down, she willed Ship to transform back into his normal self and allowed her to exit the battlesuit, she then walked up to Nosfer-Ben. "So your... half of him... like Moka 1 and 2?" She asked.

 **"That's up to you"** said Nosfer, not giving her a straightforward answer. "Ben... was never forced into anything?" She asked again. **"We're not a slave"** he answered. "... Whose idea... was it to leave?" Julie asked, which caused a moment of silence. **"Both"** he said. At this point, Julie was beginning to cry a little. Water Hazard changed back into Ben and went up to Julie. "Julie... I'm sorry. When we got a transfer notice back here... I was..." He was gonna say happy, but didn't want to hurt Julie's feelings anymore than they were. Julie however, saw the answer in his eyes. **"Moka has home field advantage... he did try to move on"** said Nosfer-Ben, since he has no filter when it comes to these things.

Ben shot him a glare, but removed it a second after. Much to his surprise, Julie seemed to take this all quite well... aside from the growing water in her sockets. They didn't get to talk more cause Kokoa came back and smothered herself into Inner Moka's chest for the thousandth-or-so time. The proud vampire pushed her half-sister off her, and wasn't looking very happy. "Big sis? What's wro...?" The redhead tried to asked, but the 'real' Moka was not in the mood to hear it. **"You... you brought that damned mirror here... even after you promised me, the other Moka and Ben you would NOT try something like this again! You went back on your word as a vampire, and my sister. Who the hell do you think you are?!"** Inner Moka said, eyes getting redder than usual.

"Wait, onee-san! It's not what you think, I..." Kokoa vainly explained. **"You even caused the entire academy to erupt into a ruckus, and for what?! To see me again?! You could've had Ben pull the rosary off but no, you just HAD to have it your way!"** Said Inner Moka, her Yoki getting very dark. Ben was torn on what to do. Clearly Kokoa had another reason, but with Inner Moka being Inner Moka, she didn't want to hear any excuses. And helping out another girl while Julie was on the verge of tears probably wasn't the wisest move.

 **"Don't worry, I got it"** said Nosfer-Ben, seeing Ben's expression. He was also very tempted to make a Burger King joke with Inner Moka's last line, but held onto it for now... maybe he could use it later. "No way, Nosfer. You'll make this worse. I'll handle this" said Gwen, laying down the law and going towards the 2 vampire sisters... one of which was looking like she was gonna pop a gasket or five. **"Love you too, cuz"** He remarked... getting electrocuted a second later.

Gwen managed to calm Inner Moka down enough to at least LISTEN to what Kokoa had to say for herself, then she can learn her place after. Koka explained that she didn't exactly bring the mirror either, she just happened to come across it. Almost immediately Inner Moka went to yell at her for such an obvious fib, but the Outer version of her convinced her otherwise. As Kokoa continued with her story, she was tearing up, realizing her actions indirectly caused the riot of monsters' all around the school. She further described her tale by saying some woman gave it to her when Kokoa was alone in the woods overthinking what Inner Moka told her last week, about how the 'fake' Moka did what a real sister would do.

The woman that approached her looked to be in her early 30's or mid 20's. She had with her the very same package that Kokoa had when she ran into Julie earlier, and offered the young vampire a magic item that would be the solution to her problem. The woman told her that this mirror was able to show monsters' what they look like on the inside and in turn, the monster glazing in said mirror would take that form. Hearing this gave Kokoa an idea. If what this woman said was true, it might bring out the true Moka(s) so this way, Ben can keep wimpy-pinky and Kokoa can finally have her silver-striker back! It'd be a win-win and as a bonus, Kokoa could still keep her promise to not plot how to release Inner Moka forever.

"I-I did it for you, big sister. F-for both of you. I d-didn't mean to cause mass chaos, I-I thought i-if I could let you out, then you can both stay... I-I'm sorry... so, so sorry" Kokoa cried, tears falling off her face. Outer Moka went to comfort her sister and surprisingly, Kokoa welcomed it. Inner Moka felt a little bad, so she walked over to Kokoa. **"Kokoa... look at me. I can barely stand on my own two feet, is this what you wanted?"** She continued, calmly. Kokoa insisted this is NOT what she was hoping for, realizing her mistake. She once again promised to never try ANYTHING to separate both Mokas'... of course, this time it wasn't even her own doing.

Likewise, Julie came to grips with her role in this. She basically did all the work for Kokoa and whoever that mystery woman was, if she really did exist. Julie wasn't calling the redhead a liar, but the story seemed way too convenient. Then again, she had no idea what REALLY goes on around here everyday, she's only heard stories of the aftermath. "Lilith, undo every... Lilith? Lilith!" Julie was going to wish Lilith to recall all the magic her mirror did, but the outline of the dirt that held the mirror minutes before was gone!

 **Ship:** Ship? Ship, ship! SHIIIIIP!

 **Ruby:** Where's the mirror?

 **Yukari:** It's gone!

 **Inner Moka: She lost it?!**

 **Outer Moka:** Maybe it got blown away while you were fighting?

 **Kevin:** Well, it can't just get up and walk away.

 **Nosfer-Ben: No, but it could fly.**

Everyone looked in Nosfer-Ben's direction, and gave him unamused faces. Crickets were also heard. **"WHAT! Am I wrong?!"** He asked, genuinely. "Well, that's a darn shame... you lost my present, it breaks my heart" said a voice, coming from a top of a tree. To everyone except Julie, it sounded familiar. Looking up, the Newspaper Club saw an old enemy, one they thought to have not only fired out of her job... but out of their lives. She wore a bandana over her head, with long braided hair flowing down her back; had on a tube top with matching slim jeans; high-heeled shoes and a long trench coat. She also had a cold look in her eyes, that threatened to paralyze onlookers with fear. Ben was to first to speak her name, "Miss Ishigami!"

-FLASHBACK-

 _Before the Newspaper Club fought Simian in his evolved state, there were reports of missing students... mostly girls, of course. The culprit behind this was the art teacher, and Moka was about to be her latest victim! It was actually because Ben accidently stumbled upon one of the missing students while looking for Moka, Nosfer-Ben kept talking about what kind of model she would be for Ishigami... his imagination grew worse by the minute and Ben was trying VERY hard to ignore him._

 _Magazine..._

 _Jewelry..._

 _Swimsuit/Bikini..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Naked and/or Porno... Ben heard enough and went to check on her._

 _Arriving_ _in the art class, he heard crying coming from the back room and being the nice guy he was, couldn't just sit by and listen._ _He managed to open the door and saw some statues, but that's when the main door to the classroom began to jiggle and in came the art teacher herself. She went to her desk to pick up something, and noticed the backdoor open... weird, she was sure she locked it. After closing the door to the back room and locking it, twice to be safe, she exited the classroom..._

 _What was that?!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hmmm, she was almost positive she heard something. Taking a long look inside the room one last time, she slowly closed and locked the classroom door. A few seconds after the coast was clear, Nanomech appeared from behind one of the books on a bookshelf. "Phew, that was a close one" said Nanomech, flying out the window that was slightly ajar. There was something fishy about that room, though Ishigami claimed it was where she stored extra supplies, as well as where she does the modeling thing. Ben wanted to find out more, but he saw from the teachers body language she was on to him, so he decided to let the heat die down before starting an investigation._

 _Moka was modeling later that day, which was strange since Ishigami normally does it on the weekends for obvious reasons. When Moka got into the classroom, she heard the same cries as Ben did and went to investigate. All she saw were stone statues but upon getting a closer look at them... heard crying from INSIDE them! Moka reeled back in shock, some of these statues resembled the missing students. "Isn't it beautiful, Miss Akashiya?" Asked the voice of the art teacher from behind Moka. The next thing the vampire knew, she was tied up by the hair of Ishigami! She was a Gorgon, an S-Class monster that can turn living things into stone by having her snake-like hair bite her victims._ ( **AN:** Though Ishigami was never given a monster class, I'm assuming she is S-Class because her description states she is a legendary being. She also went toe-to-toe with Inner Moka once if memory serves me right)

 _Though the snake-hair didn't have eyes, they looked pretty hungry glazing at Moka's flesh with their tiny mouths' open, showing tiny shark-like teeth. When asked why she would do something like this, Ishigami told Moka in a passionate voice that this was art in a perfect form! The form of art that doesn't die, just exist. And even though they were nothing but stone at this point, they were still very much alive with emotion (she most likely got this idea from seeing one too many Greek Gods/Goddesses statues, she made plenty of Greek references in her lessons). This was pure gold for the Gorgon and not only that, someone has been BUYING the petrified students!_ _What sicko would do something like that, Moka didn't want to know._

 _"Isn't being one of my many models an honor, Miss Akashiya? Prolonging your beauty without having to worry about growing old? Now to put some finishing touches on you" said the Gorgon, making her snake-hair bite into Moka's leg. Moka cried into pain, as her leg began to transform right before her eyes... and there was nothing she could do to stop it..._

 _BANG!_

 _Cannonbolt impacted his way in and began pulling at the snake ball that was around Moka. He started with the one sinking its fangs into her hand, then continued to get the rest of them off. As much as Cannonbolt wanted to stop the stone-cold teacher, getting Moka out of harm's way was his number #1 priority! Ishigami wasn't going to tolerate someone trying to steal her art, so she proceeded to turn him to stone and not only stop him, but keep her secret safe. Her snake-hair had no effect on his armored shell, and whenever she went for his softer skin he would block it (in all honesty, he was actually going for Fourarms... the Omnitrix did him yet another favor)._

 _However, due to Cannonbolt's sluggishness, he couldn't both block Ishigami and try to get Moka free at the same time. And even if he fully protected himself but going into a ball, that would still leave Moka defenseless. Ishigami eventually got Cannonbolt and he began to become stone-ified. In desperation, he went for the emblem on his forehead... but he didn't make it. Moka cried Ben's name in despair, while the Gorgon laughed in victory. She was then hit by multiple yellow blasts from the spell:_ Kemo Char _, courtesy of Gwen. She came with the rest of the club (minus Kokoa), and they didn't have the same opinion about Ishigami's "true art"._

 _Kurumu and Mizore double teamed the Gorgon, but the teacher used the classic human-shield tactic with Moka's body as well as the other student sculptures, using her very strong hair to lift them in the way of the Newspaper Clubs attacks. Kevin used this to his advantage and simply absorbed the stoned monsters', which protected him from the teeth of the snake-hair and allowed him to get Moka free. This made Ishigami's temper and monster energy flare up rapidly, she wasn't gonna let a bunch of kids ruin her plans without a fight. Using S-Class speed; she kicked Kurumu and Mizore into walls (she didn't have the kicking power of Ura Moka however); snatched the wands of Ruby and Yukari, knocking them out of the back room with her hair; and even though she wasn't as fast as Gin... she knew his weakness, let's go with that._

 _This left Moka, Gwen and Kevin. The two Americans could protect themselves from the Gorgon's greatest weapon, but not her S-Class strength. Using 2 thirds of her hair, she pinned Kevin and Gwen on opposite walls... almost to the point of suffocation! With still enough hair to do what she planned to use on the vampire from the start, her snakes slowly and deliberately closed in on Moka, who was shaking in fear and trying to pull of her Rosario herself. She almost did, but Ishigami must've had enough playing around and just decided to go for it._

 _She didn't notice Cannonbolt's almost-stoned form push his forehead the rest of the way..._

 _FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

 _Nosfer-Ben, now awakened, used his overwhelming Yoki to burst out of his stony prison. He also zipped over to Gwen and Kevin, ripping apart the snakes coiling them. They hacked as they allowed air back into their lungs, but they did notice that Nosfer-Ben's eyes weren't dark green like they usually are. That meant Ben was the one in control, but it was creepy how his voice would switch between the inner vampire and Ben at certain intervals when he taunted her with the following insults:_

 _1) Sedusa_

 _2) Jemima Rooper_

 _3)_ _Rapunzel (Nosfer-Ben only)_

 _The other creepy... and gross thing... was blood was spurting out of the ends of the Gorgon's hair... Kevin had to hold in a braff. "ARRRRRRGH! MY HAIR, MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! YOU BASTARD!" Screamed the Gorgon. Using the only third of her hair that wasn't a bloody mess, she smashed Ben into the main classroom... unwittingly letting him grab Moka's Rosario as he was sent out. Now with 2 vampires, things weren't looking good for the art scholar, but she wasn't one to give until the end. She did manage to turn one of Ben's hands to stone, but that's as far as she got because the vampires tag-teamed her with a rock-hard punch and a swift-stone kick, defeating her... and giving her a serious head concussion._

 ** _Inner Moka: Know your place._**

 _ **Ben:** And don't worry, they grow back._

 _Ben's wallet fell out of his pocket during the fight, next to the unconscious form of Ishigami. He picked it up quickly, as it was open and near the face of the Gorgon. This story was written in the school newspaper the very next day, front page news as a matter of fact. And unlike Kotsubo who was allowed to keep his job, he wasn't selling students off to the highest bidder... so Ishigami was punished accordingly. Nosfer-Ben also joked that Perseus wouldn't be needing a mirrored shield, but an XL (extra large) pair of scissors... everyone groaned at the horrible one-liner, but glad things were back to normal._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Two weeks... it's been two weeks since then... my head still throbs just thinking about you, Newspaper Club" said Ishigami. "Hey, your the one who gave me the mirror in the first place!" Said Kokoa. "So you... your the one behind all this?" Asked Ben. "Me? Why, I didn't lift a finger. I merely 'burrowed' the mirror from Tenmei, and my plan was to expose you to the mirror, Mister Tennyson. Tsukumogami spirits have been known to devour the soul of their masters, so I figured I'd deliver the mirror to you as a thank you... that's when I came across Miss Shuzen in the woods. But that wasn't all, I also spotted the bus dropping off a girl... a human girl. The same one I happened to see in your wallet just before I blacked out. I had no idea what she was doing here, nor did I care, but I should be thanking her. Thanks to her, Lilith still did EXACTLY what I wanted her to do... and more. By letting her run amok, releasing monster after monster, the most beautiful thing in the world was able to be unleashed" said the Gorgon, explaining her plan.

 **"Why, thank you. You have a nice hourglass figure yourself"** said Nosfer-Ben, running a hand through his hair. The group would have normally face-faulted at this. "Not you, you simpleton... but what you are. The most beautiful thing in the world... is true, destruction. When you and Miss Akashiya cut me down, I saw your power, your untapped beauty, just BEGGING to be released from its confides. A Greek poet once said: _people enjoy merrymaking, as cherry blossoms fall_... which refers to the downfall of once great heroes..." said Ishigami, starting one of her Greek history rambles. Everyone just looked at her, this woman clearly lost something when she claimed to see "untapped beauty"... and it wasn't her paintbrush.

"Just think about... roses, youth, life and love... they are at their purest and most pristine form on the brink of death, and forever imprinted into ones memory. As such, the final moments of Yokai Academy... shall be remembered for all of time" Ishigami continued, having been completely detached from reality. "But who would have thought, upon revealing who some of you are inside, have 2 true natures... 2 gorgeous entities for the price of 1, but even they have been affected by the mirror as well... they should be more honest with themselves" she finished, taunting 2 vampires that normally are seal within certain objects. They were expected to snap back at her, but they were strangely silent.

Julie knew she had to find Lilith and wish for her to undo everything, and fast. She also didn't like being used and spoke out against the art teacher. "Only one problem, I'm Lilith's master and as soon as I..." she began, but the Gorgon reached into her coat and pulled out, "Look for this?" Ishigami said slyly, knowing she held all the cards now that she gotten ahold of the mirror somehow. Ishigami then summoned the spirit hiding inside the mirror. "Julie, is everything alri... eeeeeeek! Not you again!" Said Lilith, surprised to see her former master. "Lilith, make sure they don't follow us" commanded the Gorgon, but Lilith refused. "No! I'm not your slave!" Said the mirror spirit, not wanting to harm Julie or her friends. The only reason she did in the first place was because it was an act to get Moka's true nature and... well, ya know how that turned out.

"Maybe you didn't hear me... stop them, now!" Ordered Ishigami. "Lilith! Is what she said true, would you have... eaten me?" Asked Julie. "NO!... I mean... yes, but not me! Julie, your my first friend, I could never..." Lilith explained, but Ishigami was growing impatient and uttered a single phrase: "Λίλιθ." Without the mirrors power, Lilith entered her true state, albeit painfully screaming. Julie called out to her worriedly even after her transformation ended, but the sprite did not answer back. "Don't bother trying to reach her, she's under my complete control now" said Ishigami. "What have you done?!" Demanded Ben. "Nothing wrong... just reminded Lilith whose in charge. If a Tsukumogami defies its master, speaking her real name will evoke her" the artistic Gorgon.

"You were hurting her!" Cried Julie, but obviously the Gorgon didn't care. "You won't get away with this!" Shouted Ben, going for his watch that thankfully recharged. "Too late for that, Lilith?" Said Ishigami. Lilith mindlessly floated over to the group and powered up her mirror. She grinned evilly at the group with her pupil-less eyes, but shook her head and her cyan eyes returned. "I... I can't... I won't... hurt... Julie..." she groaned out, fighting back for control over her body. "Λίλιθ! Do it, NOW!" Ordered the Gorgon again, saying Lilith's true name to force her to attack...

* * *

Did you enjoy this? I fused both Manga and Anime into this chapter. The final part is coming up next, to a fanfiction site near you, only on Bakuganman's userpage. Questions about Nosfer's past, comments about the story so far? Review away and I'll see ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Sooooooo... the last chapter was supposed to be the final part of this saga, but this is DEFINITELY the last part of it. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 6**

Lilith tried, but was unable to deny her new master. She unwillingly shined her mirror at Ben and his friends, Ishigami just laughed and jumped away, not wanting to be affected by the mirror... she had business elsewhere too. Lilith followed her, looking extremely guilty for what she had done, but she had no choice... literally. As the lights of the mirror died down, it was revealed Kevin and Gwen had Kurumu's blindfolds on, they must have dawned them at the last second. Julie and Ship were unaffected as before, as well as the twin Mokas' and Bens' since they were already under the influence of said artifact. The others...

"BEN!" Dogpiled him without mercy. "NOT AGAIN!" Cried Ben, trying to scramble out from underneath the mirror-crazed females all over him, to almost no avail. "Oh dear! Guys, snap out of it!" Called Outer Moka. She wanted to help Ben, but didn't want to provoke the other harem monsters while they were in this state of mind. A loud KA-BOOM came from within the academy's walls, making everyone freeze up. "Now what's going on?" Asked Julie. **"Looks like the Super Bowl started early this year, guess I better get that mirror"** said Nosfer-Ben. **"What do you mean YOU'LL get the mirror? If anyone's gonna get it, its me!"** Said Inner Moka. "Guys, don't argue now! Help me out from underneath them and..." Ben began, but he was cut off.

 **"Don't listen to him, Ben. If anyone's gonna need that mirror, it'll be me. I won't have to rely on you or him to remove the rosary anymore... I can go to sleep or come out as I please"** said Inner Moka. **"You wish, I'M getting that mirror and that's that! I can finally be myself, without waiting on Ben to release me"** Said Nosfer-Ben, both proud vampires going back and forth. Outer Moka had to shout out to get them to stop bickering. "What's gotten into you both?! So what Ben let's you both out, he doesn't mind!" She said. "It's not like he's a one-trick donkey!" Said Kurumu. **"Not too you all, maybe. As far as I'm concerned, Ben's only around to remove my rosary"** said Inner Moka. **"Eh, I just wanna come and go as I wish without a 10 minute curfew"** said Nosfer-Ben.

"So you WERE just using him!" Julie growled. "Whatever happened to, one-of-a-kind human you had the honor of meeting?" Asked Gwen, not entirely believing the silver-haired vampire. By this point, the monster girl dogpile had gotten off of Ben and he was able to get up. "Look, I don't know what the hell's wrong with you two, but your letting Ishigami get inside your heads. We've always gotten through everything toget..." Again, Ben didn't get to finish. **"Together? What book were you reading... WE?! In case you didn't hear me, I'VE been protecting your skinny human ass since day one! If it wasn't for me, your life would have been over 20 different ways! Take Kuyo's advice, stop with the _Best Friends Forever_ bullshit! None of these coots are my friends, and NEVER WILL BE!"** Nosfer-Ben snapped, running off but Inner Moka made him 'take a trip'.

 **"Likewise, they've only been a thorn in my ass for the longest time, taking advantage of the other Moka's weakness or almost killing you twice. With that mirror, I can finally fight for myself AND for her... I won't need you, Lilith will be replacing you... Ben"** said Inner Moka, taking off but Nosfer stopped her in a similar fashion. They eventually ended up running side-by-side, pushing and shoving the other in a classic attempt to be the first to cross a finish line. Everyone was in silence until Mizore broke it with: "Guess that's they're true natures, huh?" Ben just stared in the direction Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben went, as well as Outer Moka doing the same thing with tears in her eyes.

Several monsters' swarmed around them, cutting off all possible escape routes!

-TIME BREAK-

Ishigami was standing on the roof of Yokai Academy, watching her "true art" take its course in all of its glory. She sensed someone... rather someones', have arrived. Offscreen after minutes of fighting about it, Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka agreed to disagree. He made a valid point about them being at half strength, and like it or not, two halves equal a whole... they decided they'd argue who gets the mirror AFTER Ishigami was dealt with.

That, and Nosfer found that fighting his 'mother' in their current states was unsatisfying... he was more of an _all-or-nothing_ kind of guy.

"Ah, welcome to the stage, Miss Akashiya... you too, Mister Tennyson. I've longed for this moment..." said the artistic Gorgon. **"Don't know why, your return is extremely cliché"** commented Nosfer. **"In the end, all your after is plain revenge for us kicking your ass, aren't you?"** Asked Inner Moka, though it was more of a statement-type of question. "Hohohoho, revenge? Is that what you think? It's not quite as simple as that... that day... the moment you both taught me my place... I saw it. It was as clear as the sky on a cloudless morning, my place was to expose the world... for what it is on the inside... and it was all thanks to you two. When you bested me in combat, I hated you... but the more I loathed the air that you breathe... the more I came to... admire you both" Ishigami calmly explained, her mind flashing back to the moments before her defeat by the vampires' hands.

She also slowly puled off her bandana, revealing 2 horrible scars, one on her forehead and one on her left cheek. Her skin was cracked and stitched in those locations, adding an unsettling element to her appearance. "Now... I find myself wanting you... to craft you both to my liking... and CRUSH you two with my own hands!" The Gorgon finished, squeezing the cloth in her had to emphasize her point. ( **AN:** Look up **_Rosario+Vampire: Shape of the Future - Page 23_** for her disturbing new appearance, just imagine another scar on her cheek. This image was burned into my brain the second I saw it, and is still fresh 10 years later. Like I've said, manga and anime versions had their pros and their cons, this was obviously one of the major pros!)

 **"Blah, blah, blah. We're not interested in your great revelation"** said Nosfer-Ben. **"Give us the mirror, and we won't distribute your hair as belts to the student body... mostly"** said Inner Moka. "Well, before I do that, you both haven't been feeling... under the weather, have you?" Asked Ishigami slyly and before either vampire could snark at her... she faded out of existence! **"Nosfer, let go of my hair"** Inner Moka growled at Nosfer-B... why did he look shocked? **"Huh? That's not you massaging my shoulders?"** He answered. Inner Moka felt something play with her hair, and just assumed it was Nosfer. Likewise, Nosfer-Ben felt something rub his shoulders in a sensational matter.

They both turned and felt their hearts skip 3 beats... how did Ishigami get behind them so fast?!

While grinning, some of her snake-hair was about to bite Inner Moka, but Nosfer-Ben pushed her aside so he took the injection instead. Nosfer-Ben's hand became stone just as he planned and was going to give the Gorgon a makeover she'd never forget, but she just faded away again and managed to get Inner Moka's arm stoned. Fading out a third time, she pushed both vampires towards the end of the roof with her hair, where a few monsters' were waiting for them. They were some of the 'teachers pets' Kagome had earlier.

"They're cute aren't they, I brought them over to keep us company" taunted the Gorgon. Well, if cute meant: vicious little creatures, then they were cute all right. 2 of these minions pinned both vampires down with ease, but Nosfer-Ben miraculously got an arm free and eyed a certain item across from him. **"Never thought I'd be doing this..."** he said, reaching for Inner Moka's Rosario...

CLACK!

Huh, it wasn't coming off now? What the hell?! **"Are you f*****g kidding me?!"** Went Nosfer-Ben. **"I'm already out, Nosfer-idiot. It would..."** said Inner Moka, about to repeat the same thing she told Outer Moka, but realized something. Even if taking it off wouldn't work... why DIDN'T it come off at all? It made absolutely no sense! Ishigami was laughing at them for their effort. "Look at them Lilith, squirming like the worms they are" she said to Lilith, who popped up to see what was going on. The sprite was actually sitting alone one the other side of the roof, sulking for what she did to Julie and the others... she never got to tell Julie that despite her race ate the souls of their masters, she never wanted that.

Then the hissing of her current masters' hair and sounds of combat snapped her out of it. The fairy was tempted to help to 2 helpless vampires, but Ishigami could just say her true name and force her to stop. All Lilith could do was shoot an apology glance at them, that's all she COULD do. **"I figured maybe if it came off, you can get a boost or something"** said Nosfer-Ben to Inner Moka. **"... wait... my rosary..."** said Inner Moka looking down at said cross, now understanding why she was so weak and slow.

"That's right... I've done my homework, this was my plan from the very beginning. Even though your both 'awake'; you Moka, have your rosary still on and... Nosfer-Ben, is it? Your basically a clone of Mister Tennyson. The mirror brought you both out, but your limiters were never properly removed. The mirror's effects also only last so long before a monster can regain control of itself... in other words, not only are you two half of what you used to be... but thanks to the unexpected turn of events that allowed your human selves to gain their own bodies, you both are now just as much human as they are!" Crackled the Gorgon.

 **"So you..."** began Nosfer-Ben. **"Manipulated us from the start"** finished Inner Moka. "It wasn't hard. I knew you couldn't resist trying to obtain my mirror once I planted that seed in your thoughts. Add the trait of pride in all vampires; _*snaps fingers*_ you fell for it hook, line and sinker. Lilith and her mirrors only purpose was to isolate you from your friends AND your powers! And we can't forget to thank Miss Shuzen, Julia and Lilith herself... Kokoa's desire to see your 'true' self, the Americans will to seek the truth, and Lilith's own wish to have a friend... its the perfect plan!" Revealed Ishigami, laughing with an image of Lilith's mirror in the background.

Lilith now didn't care if she'd be forced against her will, hearing that this crazy lady used her AND her treasure gave her the incentive to do something, anything! Using her mirror, she shined it at the monsters' the Gorgon was ordering around, freeing them from the mirrors spell. They were boys and like typical anime men, they ran away as soon as they saw the Gorgon and everything else around them. Lilith was about to shine the mirror on the vampires when... "You tiny little traitor!" Shouted Ishigami, enraged. Instead of just speaking Lilith's true name, she whipped the fairy with her snake-hair, making the poor thing bang her little head on the bars of the roofs railings.

The Gorgon picked the mirror up off the ground and put it in her trench coat since Lilith dropped it due to what happened above, the enchanted antique was the only thing she needed anyway. While Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka were recovering from having 2 monsters on top of them, Ishigami used her hair to tie them both up against the roofs railings. To toy with her captives, she took the mirror out and dangled it in a: 'ha-ha, bet you wish you had this' fashion. Nosfer-Ben muttered something, but it went unheard by either female in the vicinity.

"Speak up, I can't hear you" Ishigami taunted by wrapping one of her snakes around the vampires neck but didn't squeeze. **"This is why... I need the mirror even more now"** said Nosfer-Ben, softly. Inner Moka's eyes couldn't stop themselves from widening, the asshole next to her used a tone she never heard from him before. "Really? And why's that?" Taunted the Gorgon for the third time. **"Because..."** Nosfer began, sounding emotional. Inner Moka just stared at him, she couldn't believe what she heard him say next:

 **Nosfer-Ben: All I could do... was protect him. Even after I gained my own mind... for only 10 damn minutes. I... I couldn't help him at first... couldn't help protect the people he loved... only watch from inside a cage. It makes me feel... so useless, especially during recharge! And the others... I treat them like shit sometimes... I felt jealous. I couldn't have a normal conversation with anyone until recently, how can a blood sample be included in a year of friendship between people? I owe the guy... for letting me exist... letting me evolve... maybe, we can do some "hero" stuff together?** _(Chuckles)_ **Getting lucky after a good deed would be a nice bonus... but at least I could do... SOMETHING! Maybe I do care... just a little.**

Inner was feeling like Outer at this point, were those his true feelings? Nosfer felt Inner Moka stare at him. **"Go ahead, laugh"** he said rudely, expecting to be made fun of. **"At what, your honesty?"** She said, startling the other vampire, who clearly did not expect that answer. **"I get it... before Ben released me, I couldn't do anything for the other Moka. I could only watch as she was bullied and treated poorly. Then he came along and... gave us, what we longed for. But I would still rely on you or him to remove the rosary... it makes me feel so helpless at times, like a scared little girl. And the one time I could've protected him, he was forced to sacrifice himself to set me free. I don't... want that... to happen again... ever"** confessed Inner Moka.

Ishigami giggled, then full on laughed at Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka. "So that's it? You came here, just for the sake of a lowly human? As good-looking as he is, what possible benefit does a guy like Ben provide you? A body? A plaything?" She asked, mocking them. Both inner vampires looked towards each other... then back to the Gorgon, saying: **"A friend."**

"Well, if it was me. I'd glaze upon your undying, stone heads for all eternity!" Ishigami said, lunging the rest for her hissing snake-hair to finish turning both vampires into beautiful statues... until a pink wall of mana and cards deflected them. "If that's how you both felt..." said Gwen's voice. "You could've been nicer about it" said Kevin's voice. "You should both go to the dentist sometime this week..." said Julie's voice. "Your mouths' seriously, need to be cleaned" said Ben's voice.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Minutes earlier..._

 _Minions of Ishigami kept Ben and his group busy. He was currently Armodrillo, beating back various monsters' while protecting Outer Moka. To be honest, this was also an excuse to vent some anger towards the 2 vampires that ran off after Ishigami for selfish reasons... although in the back of Ben's mind, he sensed there was another explanation. After the last wave of the mirror-controlled monsters', Armodrillo timed-out._ _"Ben..." came Outer's sweet voice._ _"Even if they were using you from the start, just know I never was... your my closest friend" she said, softly._

 _This cheered Ben up a little... "ARGH!" When he suddenly grabbed his arm. He felt pain in his hand... stone-cold pain. "Ben, are you ok?" Asked Julie, getting out of Ship's Battle Mode again. "I... I think I felt, Ishigami's poison somehow" he deduced, since it wasn't the first time he felt it. "Think Nosfer and Ura-chan are in trouble?" Asked Yukari. "Who cares? If you ask me, those turds are getting what they deserve" snapped Kurumu. The group didn't know why, but the mirror's effectiveness seemed to fade for some reason... not that they were complaining._ _"No use worrying about them, they won't accept help anyway" said Mizore._

 _Kokoa was also conflicted, but couldn't figure out why. This is what she wanted, right? Ok, not entirely true... she DID NOT want her dearest sister to be at only half her full strength, and CERTAINLY didn't want a snobbish vampire following her around. But what Inner Moka said... about not needing Ben anymore... it made her angry, but didn't know why it did. As everyone was giving their own opinion about Nosfer-Ben's and Inner Moka's choice of words, both Outer Moka and Ben had visions... a vision of their respective counterparts in danger!_

 _"They need our help!" Outer Moka, in panic, ran over to hug Ben and force his hand to remove "it"._

 _CLACK!_

 _That certainly stumped everyone, why wasn't the Rosario removing now, after ALL the times Ben was the only one that could? Thinking back to Ruby's explanation about Lilith's mirror, Ben realized he overlooked something... the mirror brings out everything... thoughts, desires, truth. Which also includes pride... a vampires pride! "Son of a gun" he muttered, pulling on the Rosario one more time just to be sure. "It's not that they don't need us... they didn't WANT to need us..."_

 _Ben lead the charge to the school, it was time for 2 stone-headed vampires to learn their place in this relationship._

-END FLASHBACK-

 **"WHAT PART OF: _I DON'T NEED YOU_ , DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"** Yelled Inner Moka. **"Put a sock in it, Rebekah. They obviously heard everything"** deadpanned Nosfer-Ben. "Your not taking them from me! DESTROY THEM!" Shouted Ishigami, ordering some minions out of nowhere to stall the Newspaper Club while she completed her task. It was a useless gesture; Kurumu sliced, Mizore froze, Yukari washtub-ed, Kokoa hammer timed, Gwen started to _Tur-Bo_ , Kevin giant-punched and Ruby featherstorm-ed some of the Gorgon's hair to get Nosfer-Ben free. Ben called to his vampiric self, griping a pink-haired girls Rosario. Getting the message, and with a synchronized tug...

 **Ishigami:** NO!

FLAAAAAAAAASH! (2x)

Inner Moka was restored to her flashy-old self again, the snake-hair retreating in fear of her growing Yoki level. **"Much better. As for you, Medusa; it's well past time for me to teach you the art of putting you IN YOUR PLACE!"** Said Inner Moka, kicking the Gorgon/Medusa in the head and sending her rolling on a one-way trip to the tower on the other side of the roof. Just before impact with Inner Moka's deadly heel: "Damn you, Tennyson" the attacked Gorgon/Medusa stated quickly. With her attack completed, Inner Moka lowered her leg. **"Damn, that was the best panty-shot ever... Gin's missing out"** commented... well, who else?

The Gorgon wasn't giving up so easily... and slithered weakly back. "You think... this is over? I'll just use the mirror again and..." She was reaching into her coat and would have said more, but Julie cut her off. "Looking for this?" Said the tennis player, slyly. She was holding Lilith's mirror! Stunned, she opened her coat... and a blinking outline of where it was left nothing else to the imagination. "HA! Go ahead, I'll just take over Λίλιθ again and..." said Ishigami.

 **Julie:** Don't you mean... Ririsu?

Not one second after that word left Julie's lips, the mirror started reacting! Lilith (AKA: Ririsu), still unconscious from the impact with the metal bars, began to glow with green monster energy and she was lifted off the ground by a supernatural force. The fairy then floated to her new master. It wasn't just the art teacher, everyone of the Newspaper Club was surprised Julie knew Lilith's true name! "How... how did you...?" Stuttered the Gorgon. "Your not the only one who took Greek as an elective" said Julie. At around this time, Lilith/Ririsu began to stir. **"J-Julie...?"** She asked. "You seem fatigued... are you a little hungry?" Julie said, with a hint of playful malice in her voice.

The fairy took one look at a certain someone... **"Now that you mention it..."** said the sprite, taking her mirror from Julie and with slow deliberate speed, floated toward I'm-pretty-sure-you-can-figure-this-one-out-on-your-own. **"I'm STARVING!"** She said with her pointed teeth agape and shined her mirror. The only thing heard within the bright light was a agonizing female scream.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

All that remained of the Gorgon... was a stone husk, with lifeless eyes full of fear and mouth wide open... forever screaming.

Where was that clapping coming from? "Burabō, Newspaper Club. Burabō" said... **"Ya know, off all the watching you do, it'd be nice if you did SOMETHING to help!"** Stated Nosfer-Ben to Tenmei, the one who was clapping. "You were here the whole time?" Asked Ben, once again angry at Tenmei's lack of assistance. If he was a director, why wasn't he doing some directing?! "Kokoa Shuzen... Julie Yamamoto... step forward" said Tenmei, ignoring Ben's question. His gentle tone was gone and replaced with his normally serious demeanor. The young vampire and American hesitated, "Now!" Tenmei ordered, and not wanting to antagonize him, they obeyed.

Ben didn't want either of them getting in trouble, this whole situation wasn't even their fault! So he jumped to their defense, telling Tenmei his side of the story, and that he shouldn't waste his authority punishing them for a blatant disregard for monster/human coexistence (Nosfer was gonna say: "punish yourself, since your doing such a great job", but Ben elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up). "Punish...? As you can see, you did that for me... I'm willing to overlook this, if Miss Yamamoto promises me something" said Tenmei. "Y-Yes, sir?" She stuttered, his dark aura was maybe 10x stronger than Nosfer's... then again, maybe its cause he and Ben are still separated, but she wasn't thinking about that right now.

Shockingly, Tenmei smiled and said: "Take care of my mirror."

"WHAT?!" The Club asked loudly. "Yes... Lilith has been trapped in an endless loop of acquiring master after master... when all she really wanted, was someone to call a friend. Years ago, I came across this mirror, hoping to fulfill that prophecy... but alas, it wasn't my destiny. And its been stored in my treasury ever since. Miss Julie... keep her out of trouble" Tenmei explained, then snapped his fingers and one of his servants appeared. "Yes sir?" It asked. "Get the contractor on the phone... school will be closed for repairs... _*sigh*_ 3rd time this week" said the headmaster, pinching his nose and disappearing along with his servant.

-TIME BREAK-

Wishing upon the mirror to undo all the damage she caused, Lilith was more than happy to do this for her true master. But Julie didn't order her to undo ALL of it just yet... she had a bone to pick with Ben, and preferably alone. Taking him outside the school grounds near the bus stop, she and him had a LONG... er, talk about their current status. 50 feet away, the rest of the group could only watch. There was some arguing, not-repeatable words, and slaps to the boyfriends person... but after all was said and done, they hugged with no hard feelings.

Walking back, Ben approached the group while giving Julie a minute to cool her head. "How'd it go?" Asked Kevin. "Lovely..." Ben answered, rubbing a red cheek. **"That bad, huh?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, sincerely. "Gwen..." was all Ben asked of his cousin before Nosfer got electrocuted... again. "Ben... tell me, do you love it here?" Asked Julie, returning from her cooldown. "... I do, Julie. I got so many wonderful friends here, I never want to go to school anywhere else... not even back home" said Ben, expecting a slap from her...

Instead, she gave him a gentle smooch on his red cheek. The monster girls held back just this once... they understood Julie's had it rough. "As long as your happy..." Julie said, still sad this was goodbye. **"Can we get back in the same body now? I kinda miss my itty bitty living space"** said Nosfer-Ben, stretching. **"For once, I agree. I've been out too long"** said Inner Moka. Kokoa normally would've voiced disapproval at this... but for some reason, she couldn't get the words out.

Julie was about to order Lilith to do the honors when...

"HOLD ON! I don't understand it" said Outer Moka to the Inner Moka. **"Understand what?"** Asked Inner Moka. "What you said back there... when we were fighting Lilith alone. What did you mean, TELL ME!" Demanded Outer, wanting an explanation. Inner Moka just closed her eyes and chuckled. **"If you don't know the answer now... you'll have to figure it out on your own"** said Inner Moka. Outer Moka gasped, knowing her inner self was gonna give in. **"Come on, do it already"** Inner continued to Julie. "O-ok... Lilith?" Asked Julie. "S-sure, right away" said the sprite.

 **Outer Moka:** No, wait! I...!

SHINE!

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **It's been fun... later.**

-TIME BREAK-

The bus came minutes later and Julie went home, with a new pet so to speak. Just before disappearing into the lights of the tunnel, she waved goodbye with Ship and Lilith. "What a day" sighed Ben, today definitely topped the worse things that happen here. "So... to set the record straight, your the friends... I'M the new girlfriend. Right, Ben?" Called Kurumu, stating to the other harem members that SHE was Ben's new lady. Now with the crisis over, things can return to normal... which included this.

"NO YOUR NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE, PUMBAA! Hehe, sorry. I think I'm still under Lilith's spell" Yukari insulted Kurumu, but seeing the succubus's growling face made her recoil. "WELL SO AM I!" Shouted Kurumu, spanking Yukari while lifting her off the ground. "At least she didn't call you Wilbur..." mumbled Mizore, but Kurumu heard it. "What did you say to me?!" Growled Kurumu, momentarily stopping her spank attack. "Ugh, GUYS! Please, I've had enough today! Kurumu, stop spanking her! Mizore quit..." Ben said, begging the girls to stop fighting.

Moka's mind started wandering. _'What if it's really like she said... that I'm not strong enough to protect Ben as he's protected us?'_ She asked herself. _**"We can trust Ben to keep us safe all we want; but your not strong enough on your own to do the same, are you?"**_ Inner Moka's voice echoed in a flashback. _'But why would she bring that up? The fact that she made a point about it, and way she worded it... *gasp*! That means that she... must feel the exact same way!... She denied it before, but there's no doubt about it now... she loves Ben too... as much as I do...'_

Sometime later, the fighting girls calmed down... to be fair, Gwen was saying an incantation for a 3-way body swap, which made them stop. "Thank you... I don't need anymore problems today" Ben said. **"Too bad, there's one more..."** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitr... wait. Hairs on the back of everyones neck stood up... daring to turn around...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"How do we fix this?"**

 **Everyone else:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _Chulu-Chulu-Chulu, Pa-Ya-Pa!_

 _Omni-Lady, Omni-Lady..._

 _It's Her-O time, it's Her-O time!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Sweetie! Darling, let's go dance together! Burst forth, with your, beauty lady!_

 _I just want to paint, a little sweet dream, oooooooof... changing myself completely!_

 _My glam-or-ous lips, dance shoes, and my glossy nails..._

 _a face without makeup, is reflected, in the mirror, such surreal days._

 _Your the only one I'll show, these little things to, from the bottom of my heart... and what lies deep, in, my, eyes!_

 _AH! I only want you, to be with only me. Us, being lit, by your watch-es green liiiiiight!_

 _My darling, let's have, a wild, vivid love! Burst forth, with your, sexy beauty!_

 _A little sweet dream of, changing myself completely..._

 _is slowly, being, pain-ted. My loooooove! My world's changing because of yoooooou!_

 _Chulu-Chulu-Chulu, Pa-Ya-Pa!_

 _(Song End)_

* * *

SURPRIIIIIIISE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nosfer-Ben's gonna be out for a little bit longer, how's that for a twist/in your face ending? Kinda lost focus on Ben in this chapters battle sure, but it was for future relationship reasons. Read & review, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff Dunham's _Passive Aggressive_ concert... it was amazing! A big buffet on the top floor, great seating... ahhhhh, a dream come true. Hopefully it will be released to home video or on Netflix or something, so you can see his newest puppet and an all-around great show. But enough about that, lets focus on the actual reason you came here, eh? Advance warning, this is mostly a POV chapter, so no epic battles... sorry :(

* * *

 **Chapter 10: New Routines + Nosfer-Ben** ( **AN:** Right now, imagine "Nosfer-Ben" is being written above a crossed-out "Vampire" in green spray paint... courtesy of himself.)

 _Ben's POV:_

It's only been a couple of days since Julie came too... uh, "visit". Not gonna lie, it wasn't something I was ready to deal with... talk about expecting the unexpected, huh? In my excitement to return to Yokai Academy, I left her behind without at least saying goodbye, what kind of a boyfriend am I? Not giving my girlfriend the decenty of letting her know where I was going! I felt like my personally was rewritten from a mature teen growing up, into a 10-year-old in a 16-year-olds body... like that's ever happened, right?

In short, I was indirectly responsible for all the damage done to the school and everyone in it, and I'm gonna carry that for the rest of my life. My girls... ugh, that sounds weird; told me otherwise. Saying "how was I supposed to know that a vengeful Kratos would strike back?"... to which I replied: "I should've prevented the other one from even appearing". Because of my stupidity, the entire Academy I've grown to love was almost blown off the map!

I did get over it eventually, but I'll have to live with it. Enough about me though, the school and everyone in it; faculty, staff and students; are all safe now, that's all that matters. Julie returned home and we parted as friends, and she's also the new master of Lilith. Ishigami stole this magic mirror from the headmaster and gave it to Kokoa... and due to an extreme case of luck and circumstances, he plan to paint a picture of horror almost completely succeeded. Sure we fought our best, but it was Julie was figured out Lilith's true name and was able to get control of her... she's the real hero of that story.

Julie didn't have a greencard or anything, unless Ship could've changed into one, so they headed back home to America... I'm still shocked that not one of the girls trampled her when she kissed me goodbye, they did have a good friendship when they were all living with me though, so I guess that helped. The commotion on campus finally died down, repairs were made and school was back on schedule 4 days later. Thing's got back to normal, as normal as it CAN be anyway.

That's pretty much it... except for...

 _Main POV:_

"Meow, MEOOOOOW! Welcome back, everyone!" Miss Nekonome cheered, happy as always. Her tail was wagging around, but everyone knew better than to call her out on it. She was taking roll when...

 **Miss Nekonome:** Miss Akashiya?

 **Moka:** Here!

 **Miss Nekonome:** Miss Kurono?

 **Kurumu:** Yahoo-hoo! Here!

 **Miss Nekonome:** Miss Sendo?

 **Yukari:** Present!

 **Kurumu:** Heh, nerd.

KLONG!

 **Yukari:** Heh, fish-titties. ( **AN:** No one's called them that before, 2 points for me!)

 **Kurumu:** _(growls and extends nails slightly)_ Why you br...!

 **Gwen:** _(pinches her nose, while having both girls in mana balls)_ Your body swaps getting closer...

 **Miss Nekonome:** Ahem!

 **Gwen** , **Kurumu** and **Yukari:** Sorry!

 **Miss: Nekonome:** Miss Shirayuki?

 **Mizore:** _(peeks from below her desk)_ Here.

 **Miss Nekonome:** Mister Tennyson?

"Here." (2x)

Everyone in the class looked behind them... and were creeped out, quite understandably. Aside from the Newspaper Club who knew this already and gotten [somewhat] adjusted to it, Ben's homeroom class did not. One Ben was sitting at this desk like a good boy... another darker version was behind Moka's seat (much to Inner Moka's frustration, since it was the ONLY seat left), sitting on the desk itself and leaning on the wall like he owned the place. **"What? Haven't seen fraternal twins before?"** Asked the darker Ben. "Internal twin is more like it" whispered/deadpanned the lighter Ben. He knew this was a bad idea... he should've locked him in his dorm surrounded by salt and holy water.

"O-Ok then, moving on, heheh..." said Miss Nekonome, awkwardly and laughing nervously.

 _Ben's POV:_

Yup, somehow Nosfer-Me didn't return to the watch and I was a little concerned about it. I'll never complain about the 10 minute time-outs again... as much. I contacted Azmuth about it and... was that a coffee stain on his lips? Uh anyway, he was clueless about it. He said it might be a glitch, but what kind of technical glitch causes a sentient form of me to walk around on its own? It's not a Ghostfreak-style break out, maybe the mirror had a side effect on the Omnitrix?

At first, Azmuth assumed I must've hacked the Omnitrix but after showing it was fully intact he calmed down... coffee and Grey Matters clearly don't mix too well, do they? I also told him that Nosfer was out for 2 days at the time and his silhouette was still on the dial, so he was still in the database. Nosfer spoke up, telling him the Omnitrix said it lost half of its power due to his removal, Azmuth claimed it was impossible and yet he proved him wrong by making me transform. Five minutes in the form, five minute recharge and all.

Stumped, Azmuth just told us to take it easy with the Omnitrix. He'll see what he can find on his end but until then, stay out of trouble... does coffee cause memory loss with Grey Matters too?!

Since I couldn't control Nosfer-Ben at the present moment, training was on hold until further notice. If not controlling him wasn't bad enough, he freaked out every other student and teacher in our classes just by being in the same room... he was quiet as a mouse upon my request, seeing as he's gonna be a student for a while, not that it was doing much. He was as popular with the females as I was, but his dark aura made them stutter, even when he was being nice too them (again, my request). After his confession of being jealous, our club slowly treated him differently... he was still a pain at times, but it appeared he was genuinely trying.

 _Main POV - Day #1:_

"Stalker Section!"

"Fashion Panel!"

"Stalker Section!"

"Fashion Panel!"

 **"Can I let Inner Elmer shoot Daffy and Bugs? I'm trying to read!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, since 'Bugs Bunny' and 'Daffy Duck' were being a bit rude while the club was working on the latest issue. More accurately, everyone OTHER than Nosfer-Ben was doing a meaningful task. Kurumu and Mizore were the ones debating on what could be in it; Gwen was showing Kevin how to type/write in japanese, he has gotten better at speaking it but writing it out was something else; Deshiko was out with Gin while he was 'asking' questions for a new story and she needed to keep him in check; Yukari was working with Moka and Ben... the only ones not present of course were Ruby and Kokoa, for various reasons.

Nosfer was supposed to be proof-reading something, but he started slacking off and pulled out a manga.

 _Main POV - Day #3:_

Yukari joined in Mizore's and Kurumu's debate yesterday, wanting to add a tarot card reading guide. The compromise came in the most unexpected way...

 **"Oh for the love of Kami, WHAT IS THE F*****G PROBLEM?!"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, getting up from his comfortable position and throwing his manga down on the floor. "SHE STARTED IT!" The 3 monsters' pointed to one another. **"I don't care! Just make a fashion-filled, tarot-reading study guide for stalkers; then you big mouths can each have a say in it! Jesus Christ!"** He yelled, picking up his manga and returning to his seat. He felt the stares of everyone else. **"What? Just cause I'm a dark embodiment doesn't mean I live for chaos... you jackasses do more than enough on your own"** he continued, looking up for a moment before going back to his book.

No fashion-filled, tarot-reading study guide for stalkers [or anything close to it] was published that day... the group was too mind-boggled by Nosfer's astounding form of reasoning.

 _Main POV - Day #6:_

The club was handing out newspapers before class like they always do. Nosfer-Ben was into it at first, but after selling his entire stack it grew old to him and went behind the newspaper stand to read his manga. Still, the fact that there were 2 Bens' meant double the sales since most of the female population would get a paper just to hold his hand, sparking slight jealousy among the harem. Newspapers were selling like hotcakes... what was that writing on Nosfer's arm in black marker, and why from all those girls?

"Well, those whores are gonna be disappointed when he goes back to watchland" commented Kurumu.

Later at lunch, the group sat together at a large table. The only one who didn't eat was Nosfer-Ben, maybe he wasn't hungry or didn't get hungry... even though he ate some things at inconvenient times, such as during battles while he was watching. When asked why he didn't help, he would respond with: _look how good ya did_. "Anyone have any ideas for next weeks issue?" Asked Gwen, striking up conversation. "No, but your best friend Raven called and wants you to get Beast Boy out of her diary" commented Kokoa.

 **"Ya know, Gwen CAN switch peoples bodies if she's pissed off"** said Nosfer-Ben, turning a manga page. "Yeah, she's been threatening that for weeks, I think its bullshit. If she really could, then Pinch-Pots and Yukari would stop bitching" said Kokoa. She and Gwen never got along well, and Gwen's heard more than enough lip out of her. Making due with her long-term threat, she activated the spell...

...

...

...

...

Kokoa and Nosfer-Ben just looked at each other, and screamed. Their voices of course, were magically swapped. "What the fuck did you do?!" Yelled out Kokoa, now in Nosfer-Ben's body. "Who me? I can't swap bodies though, right?" Asked Gwen, sarcastically if that wasn't already made clear. Nosfer-Ben, who was in Kokoa's body, smiled. He started moving his new bodies hands to... "N-no, d-don't touch that! I-I'm warning you!" Said Kokoa, seeing herself going for a place that was forbidden by males. "Gwen! MAKE HIM STOP!" Kokoa pleaded.

Gwen realized she went too far, and swapped them back. **"Come on! Not even a little?"** Complained Nosfer-Ben, now back in his own body. Seeing this scene unfold; Kurumu, Yukari and even Mizore silently promised each other they would tone down the fighting while Gwen was around...

 _Ben's POV:_

But there were times that he would drop his act and actually do something good for a change... behind my back, but still. Kurumu was sulking on the roof one day and Nosfer was there for her. I don't know exactly what transpired there, except that at some point this strange guy appeared on the roof with them. He had 2 different colored eyes and was reading the same type of manga Nosfer has been reading. Yukari has been studying extra hard for the midterms since with everything that's happened, she's been getting behind... well, behind for her anyway. She also was told by one of her teachers that she was too young to hear some part of a lesson he was teaching, and sent her out of the classroom... that had to hurt her pride a bit, I'm sure.

One time, Mizore lost her lollipop, but I didn't think too much of it. Nosfer said its not there just for flavor, and I thought he was screwing around, but it turns out I was wrong. The reason Mizore has it is to regulate her body temperature so she stays cold. Not only that, its a special kind of sucker made in her village, so I sadly couldn't just get one from a _Bank of America_ drive-thru. Mizore had about 3 days before her body would shut down from overheating (yet, she's desperate to have my child, figure that one out) and the bus didn't come around until that time. Nosfer stood up to the plate and actually went across the continent just for her while me (as Big Chill or Arctiguana) and Gwen, Ruby's and Yukari's magic to keep her cool.

The funny part was when Nosfer got back, we all conveniently forgot that we could have had Kevin just drive there... Nosfer wasn't too happy, even after he got over his 5-day cold. **"T-T-T-The t-t-t-things I d-d-d-do for y... y... a-CHOO!"** He complained; sitting with his feet in a bucket full of heated water (herbed for him, of course), wrapped in a hot towel, wearing a heat-pack on his head and had a thermometer in his mouth... poor guy, but we were still laughing our asses off.

 _Kurumu's POV:_

I was so mad one day... and when Nosfer found me, he asked with a grin if I was PMS-ing. Typical of him, but he did change his tone before I tore him a new one. I have to be honest, I wasn't totally convinced when he "confessed" about just wanting to be apart of our circle of friends. What he did for me up there was... oddly nice of him. He even gave me a surprisingly warm hug, I couldn't help but sink into it. Maybe he and Ben are more alike than we think...

This well-dressed guy appeared out of nowhere, saying how interesting we were... I was a little creeped out. But when he made light of my situation, Nosfer went off on his ass, calling him a heterochromic monkey... that word is too advanced for me, I'll have to ask Yukari about it later. Much to my surprise, the guy got back up even after a punch from a vampire as strong as Nosfer! He then taunted Nosfer, saying how could a hit as weak as that take down Mako, one of his comrades? You guessed it, Nosfer went at him again... but he blocked the vampires assault AND threw Nosfer into the wall.

I swiped at him and I was so sure I gotten him good, Nosfer even complimented my quick strike in his own way, _blue and busty makes guys drop with lusty_ or something like that (it was kinda cute, I had to giggle). Sadly, he avoided my attack too, and got behind me in the blink of an eye! He said his name was Kiria Yoshii, he was 3x as arrogant as Nosfer and Reverse Moka combined, and he was totally calm even while Nosfer was defending me. He also said he could end the suffering between monsters and monstrels', if we could "entertain him".

His monster energy scared me too, more than Kuyo or any other S-Class monster we've faced. Nosfer started to get really angry and began his slight transformation, but the guy just laughed and said to save our energy for the big show... and left. **"That's right, go back to your island and wait for Mario to hatch you!"** Nosfer yelled out loud... but who's Mario?

 _Yukari's POV:_

I still couldn't believe how far behind I've gotten! Moka was busy making a surprise for Ben and Ruby had 5 "long stories" before she could even get to mine! Who was left? When Nosfer came by, I thought he was just looking for an excuse to get out of his job for the newspaper, that was what he was doing at first. Just lying there reading an American magazine, it had a logo of a bunny with a ribbon, and the only words I could make out on the cover were: "for men" (just cause Ben taught me basic english doesn't mean I can read it easily).

I wanted to know what the heck he was reading, he kept muttering "oh yeah" like the Kool-Aid Man, deep voice and all. I tried to take a peak, but he pressed the magazine to his chest before I could get a good look, saying it wasn't for kids. There we went again! I'm too young this and too young that! I think I've more than demonstrated that I'm not a stupid little girl. It was just like this morning, my teacher even told me to wait outside the classroom so he could teach an "mature subject"... student discrimination if you ask me! It wasn't just him though, that happened all freaking day and I was sick of it... I cried into Nosfer, I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

I don't know if I heard him groan or sigh... but said he was sorry and wrapped his arms around me, it was a strangely warm feeling. He then pulled me out of my own dorm (girls saw us... because of their stares, I felt so embarrassed) and using his gift of speed and strength, carried me to my teachers' offices. I can't believe what he did next, he went out of his way for me! He asked nicely not to exclude me from lessons because of my biological age, most of the teachers listened to him. The ones that didn't... knowing Nosfer's temper, I was sure I'd see a blood bath. Much to my surprise, he vocally threatened them by asking **"how would Tenmei feel about monster discrimination in a school where coexistence is the goal."**

To the more stubborn ones, he also threw in: **"is it REALLY all age... or because she's a witch?"** That got them to change their tunes. Nosfer can be very helpful when he wants to be, and I'm very grateful. It's as I thought, deep down he's just as kindhearted as Ben is... in his own twisted way.

 _Mizore's POV:_

I knew Nosfer was a good guy, he has his moments when he reverts back to a dickhead, but still a good guy. If him telling me to manually release him so he could protect me wasn't proof enough, going all the way to my hometown just to get me a new lollipop was. Sure it seems trivial, but I might have passed away before having Ben's baby... I was so close once, but my mother just HAD to get the Oracle involved! Love her to death, but at least my father knows when to back off.

I got a phone call from mother during Nosfer's 2nd day back... no f****ing way. Only Ben can taint my innocence! I'm not a two-timer, no matter how hot it might be to perform...

* * *

That's a wrap on this one. Leave some beautiful reviews for me and I'll see you in the next main chapter. This is more of a filler; but will impact the relationship between Ben and Nosfer-Ben, and the rest of the harem. See ya around!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Slow and Steady +... a Turtle?**

( **AN:** Theme Song.)

Walks to school were never normal and quiet, but today was more of a ruckus than usual. The morning argument(s) over Ben just started as soon as everyone was present, but they didn't get a chance to tell each other off or physically fight because something caught Ben's attention. Two students walking to the east side of the school spoke about some kind of race that was taking place in a minute. Since they couldn't unlock the clubroom door until Gin showed up (since he's the club leader, he's most likely being a perv again) and because Miss Nekonome took a trip to the human world, they couldn't hand out newspapers yet. Nosfer-Ben volunteered to just break the door down since Tenmei has repairmen almost every week... his plan was shot down, much to his disappointment.

So checking out the supposed race, the group went to the track. Sure enough, there were a few students positioned in race-like fashions. Kotsubo began the race by firing a gun... the sound was real, but just a flag with the word 'iku' popped out of the barrel. The race began, but the person in the back didn't do anything, as if he was deliberately letting them get a headstart... that or as Nosfer put it, Helen Keller's long-lost son.

"Keller's Son" didn't move until the 2nd lap... he caught up to the rest of the racers pretty damn quick, and they ate his dust without a drink to wash it down. He finished the remaining 2 laps and just before crossing the finish line, he zipped away and returned a minute later to down a Gatorade, before casually stepping on the line. The crowd cheered for the guy, Ben's group was speechless. The rest of that day was uneventful... until the final bell rang. Ben and Moka [along with Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore who butted in] were returning to their dorms when they heard sounds of a struggle. Turning a corner, they noticed the boy that won the race earlier was beating on someone... he was a strong kicker too.

The kicked student hunched over while holding his abdomen, obviously in pain. "C'mon Mash Potato, just one race!" Ordered the kicker, having a European accent. "I-Its... Mashu..." the kicked student said, only to be kicked again. "Hurry up! Tell me you'll race with me!" Said the kicker again. "Can you stop kicking me, Maku? We..." said the monster student we now know to be named Mashu, but he got kicked a third time. Ben had seen enough and stopped Maku, the kicker, from attacking the downed Mashu by grabbing his torso.

"Knock it off, speed racer" Ben commented, but Maku elbowed Ben in the gut, making him let go. Nosfer-Ben wasn't gonna let his former host get beaten up, so he held Maku on a wall. **"Calm down, Gonzales... or that Pizzaria will go out-of-business VERRRRRRY shortly"** the vampire threatened, coating a fist with Yoki to emphasize his point. Nosfer-Ben was relying on fear to shake up this guy (he normally would have just thrown him out the window), but Maku wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Ugh... Nosfer, put him down" Ben asked, recovering. "Ha! THAT'S your name? You Americans' are dumb as doornails" Maku taunted, laughing.

Nosfer-Ben... **"Heheh, pretty funny..."**

KA-SLAM!

Maku was "tossed" an E-ZPass to go to a "wall mart", which sold a bunch of vegetables. **"We're as sharp as them too"** he said, stretching his fingers. "Wasn't that a little extreme?" Asked Ben to his vampiric counterpart. **"Would you rather had me toss him in there?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, pointing to a shop next to the veggie one... it sold glass items. Ben just groaned, at least Nosfer didn't hurt the bully... too badly. Maku got up, with a mouth full of beets, which he had no choice but to swallow. "Mmmm, sugar beets. My favori... I mean, this isn't over! Mash-Up and I WILL race! IT'S DESTINY!" He said, taking his leave.

"Ugh, thank you. Thought he'd never leave me alone" said Mashu, getting to his feet and expressing his gratitude. Getting a better look at him, he wore the standard uniform, except with a tight collar... his back also appeared to be a bit bigger (or at least wider) than the rest of his body. He was going to take off as well when Nosfer-Ben grabbed his collar. **"Not so fast, turtleneck."**

-TIME BREAK-

The friends learned that the boy they saved was Mashu Rusu, the fastest thing in the sea, a Leatherback Sea Turtle/Luth-like monster. The other one was Maku Buraun, a Lepus/Hare-like monster. When Maku somehow learned what race of monster Mashu was, he challenged Mashu to a race-off, they had to be in their monster forms of course. Mashu declined, wanting to obey the #1 rule, but Maku didn't care and kept begging for the last week in a half. The Hare must've figured he had to prove himself, so he joined the schools track team and... that's what lead to this morning contest.

When Maku approached Mashu with his challenge again, the Luth once again shot him down. Snapping, the crazy rabbit used physical force to try to get what he wanted, and that's also when Ben and friends walked in on them. **"Hmmm... why does this whole situation seem familiar?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, outloud. "Sounds like the rabbit woke up in the wrong end of the hole" said Kurumu. Nosfer-Ben snorted then burst out laughing; Ben and Inner Moka facepalmed; Yukari giggled; Moka and Mashu went red in the face.

"So he's not bulling, just deranged" said Mizore, expressionless to the 'rabbit hole' bit. "I've tried to ignore him, but he won't leave me alone. I can't even do my business in peace, ya gotta help me! PLEASE! I just want it to stop!" Cried Mashu, not hearing the girls say 'eww' because of his 'business'. He also suddenly threw himself upon Ben, grabbing the humans wrists and hugging him. Nosfer-Ben, not laughing anymore, got the emotional turtle off of Ben. **"Watch it, Franklin... I don't need my host body getting salmonella"** the vampire said, getting a little over-defensive.

"HEY! I've gotten vaccinated f... host body?" Asked Mashu, defending his position but not understanding Nosfer-Ben's slip of the tongue. "Uh, not important. Put him down please" said Ben, thinking quickly and telling Nosfer to cool his jets by giving him a look. Nosfer dropped the Luth, not exactly gently, but not bodily harmful either. **"Fine. But if he snaps just once at you, I'm using him to wax Kevin's car"** he answered, taking a seat and pulling out his manga. Sighing, Ben said: "I'll see what can do."

Saying 'thank you' 4 times in a row, Mashu lunged at Ben and squeezed him. For a turtle, he was pretty strong. "Alright, alright, I said I'd do it!" Ben exclaimed, getting the overly-happy Sea Turtle off of him. Geez, and he thought Kurumu was bad...

-TIME BREAK-

Maku was eating a salad sandwich near a vending machine, kinda messy since crumbs were going all over the place. Judging by his attitude earlier, Ben had better just play it cool and avoid pressing any buttons. "Hey, um... Maku Buraun?" He asked. "Veah? Vho's vasking? _*swallows and looks in Ben's direction*_... oh, it's you. Ya know, your twin really messed up my back!" Said Maku, though he looked perfectly fine to Ben. "Yeah, I..." Ben attempted, but Maku cut him off. "Apology accepted. Don't worry, the Great Maku Buraun has a heart full of gold" he said, having a VERY high opinion of himself. If Nosfer was still in the watch, Ben knew he would have said: **"Sure its not his brain filled with mold?"** or something along those lines.

"Sigh... look, Maku. Mashu doesn't want to race you b..."

"Because he knows he CAN'T! I wiped the track with those slowpokes this morning, and he's afraid!"

"Um, no. Mashu just wanted me to..."

"YOU?! He's tagging YOU in?!"

"What? No, NOOO! Listen, he wants it all to end!"

"... I see."

"Thank you."

"This is the final test, beating Ben Tennyson is a perfect warm-up!"

"Yeah, he wants you too lea... huh? No, no! NOOO! That's not...!"

The energinic bunny shook both of his hands with one of Ben's, sealing 'the deal'. "Done and done. We'll meet at the track after school tomorrow, 30 minutes after the final bell, sounds good?" Asked Maku, but Ben didn't even get a chance to respond because in Maku's twisted reality, the arrangement was made and walked off. "Well, that went well... Ben, how do you get yourself into these messes, pal?" Ben asked himself out loud, but he couldn't come up with a good answer.

-TIME BREAK-

That night, Ben was sleeping peacefully, the ONLY time he gets peace in this place. Someone tapped his shoulder, calling his name. He responded in a half-asleep voice before closing his eyes: " _*Yawn*_ Uh, its ok, Yukari. I'm fine."

...

...

...

...

"GAAAAAAAH! YUKARI?! What are you doing here?" Ben asked, waking up to Yukari, standing in his room in her PJ's. The poor teen almost jumped off his bed in shock, he was no longer in Lalaland and probably won't be going back to visit for the rest of the night. "I... uh..." she stuttered, getting a red blush. **"If your gonna go nookie, keep it down. We don't need noise complaints on our record"** said Nosfer-Ben, who was laying on the couch. Ben's room, either by luck or unforeseen circumstances, was several square feet larger than the average dorms most students have. "Go to sleep, I'm handling this" said Ben, not in the mood for Nosfer's comments. **"Kinda hard to do that with..."** Nosfer-Ben began, but Ben picked up his cell phone with Gwen's contact information in th screen... the next thing the vampire did was turn around and release a bunch of [fake] Z's.

"Ok... now Yukari, what are you doing in my room?" Asked Ben, as it wasn't like Yukari to get up in the middle of the night. "I..." she tried again, but the words refused to leave her lips. She was also shaking, and still had a red blush, so Ben got out of his bed and kneed down to the young witches eye level, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yukari, is something bothering you?" Asked Ben. When Yukari didn't answer him right away, he hugged her, which is slowly returned. "Whatever it is, I'll do everything in my power to help you, ok?" Ben continued.

"... Anything?" Yukari asked. For some reason, Ben got a sudden chill up his spine when she answered him with that single word... nope, Mizore's not behind him this time. Chalking it up to nothing, Ben reaffirmed his statement.

...

...

...

...

"Can I spend the night?"

 **"NO. F*****G. WAY."**

Ben was surprised to hear Yukari wanting to spend the night with him, he wasn't sure how to respond to her. Even more surprising, Nosfer appeared to not want a girl inappropriately staying in a boys-only dorm room. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea, even he thinks is a bad one" Ben said on instinct. Regardless whether Yukari was a half-monster or not, sleeping with a kid is where Ben drew the line. **"Yeah! How can I get away with it, if I'm not inside Ben's body?"**

Never mind.

"Says the guy who throws his smart mouth like a boomerang" said Ben. **"That's the point! Sure I make jokes, I imply things, hell I even use physical contact! But I'm NOT, a f******g** **pedophile! There's nothing worse than THAT going on your record!"** Defended Nosfer-Ben. "Last week, you strapped 2 boys to a railroad, thinking it was funny" Yukari pointed out. **"HAHAHAHA! Shit, I almost forgot, that was classic!"** Laughed Nosfer-Ben. "They needed to go for mental evaluations for 2 months!" Ben piped in. **"The railroad was abandoned"** said Nosfer. "That's not the point!" Said Ben. "And another time, you almost maimed someone for checking out the other Moka" said Yukari. **"Can ya blame me?"** Nosfer 'asked'. "Now you, of all people, who is worried about his 'record', have a problem with me staying here?" Yukari continued. **"I could care less! Stay if you want, but no hanky panky"** said Nosfer.

"Your just jealous cause I asked Ben and not you" Yukari finished with a smirk. Nosfer opened his mouth... but nothing came out. **"Goodnight"** he said rudely, turning over. He muttered 'Megumin' or something, Ben couldn't hear... but Yukari definitely did. She took out her wand and whispered something, making magical sparkles leave Yukari's wand and float to Nosfer-Ben, then they appear to enter his head/brain. **" _*Cough, cough! Cough, cough!*_ What's with the pixie dust? Y..."** the vampire was then knocked out cold, Yukari must've used _Somus_... Gwen's a good teacher.

"Please tell me you were..." Ben started to ask, but Yukari approached him with puppy eyes. "The truth is Ben... ugh, this is embarrassing, I... I had a bad dream, ok?" Yukari whispered. Well, Ben didn't expect to hear that from one of his admirers. Asking about what happened, Yukari told the story of her bad dream. This let Ben see a side of her she's never shown before, which gave him an epiphany. While Yukari is more intelligent than most... ok, ALL girls her age... she was still just a kid. He mentally slapped himself, he jumped to conclusions just like when Mizore asked to sleep with him. All Mizore wanted was company, and it seemed right now Yukari needed it too.

Bringing down his barrier of right-and-wrong, he also had to remember that she was a monster and was raised as one, his human upbringing needed a slight adjustment. He also recalled reading that girls in Japan are taught (or at least, made aware off) sexualty early... he 12 at the time, so he closed the book in disgust and thought nothing of it. Now here he was, in such a situation. He went on to apologize for being rude, also explaining that in his country, a boy with the age difference that he and Yukari have, is considered wrong... VERY wrong. Yukari nodded in understanding, she didn't know that piece of information.

She was going to leave, when a light flashed under the dorm room door. Security guard. Ben saw it too, and with a heavy sigh, he lifted up his bedsheets. "But, I thought you said..." Yukari started, surprised what Ben was doing. "Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. Besides, you can't go out now. Unless you wanna bunk with him" Ben said, pointing to the sleeping vampire with his thumb. Yukari zipped over, her answer obvious. ( **AN:** Boarding Schools like Yokai Academy, Japanese or not, have the rule of curfew. Not-so fun consequences are given to the rule breaker... speaking from experience here)

-TIME BREAK-

Ben was able to get Yukari back in her room 2 hours before the main bell, so no one was none the wiser. The day was uneventful, aside from Nosfer's cranker-than-usual attitude. When asked why he was, he stated he had no clue, just that he had the strangest dream about Ben and Yukari, but couldn't recall any details. Ben and Yukari were also asked if they knew why, but they just looked at each other and gave a simultaneous "no" as their answer. It was finally time for Ben to race Maku, who had put up posters ALL OVER THE FREAKING SCHOOL! Either he didn't want Ben to forget, or the school to miss his glory.

Dawning a change of clothes into track racing attire, Olympic Games-style, Ben took a spot on the track. Looking toward the bleachers, he saw his club-mates at the front... Kurumu and Mizore were waving flags that said: "Go Ben" on them, he didn't know if he should be flattered or embarrassed. Kotsubo was going to fire his starting gun when, "Not yet, we can't have an epic race in cruddy human forms" said Maku, shifting his shape to his monster form.

Maku's started to hunch over, his ears growing long and pointy. His arms became 2 powerful legs and his eyes grew larger in diameter, also sporting 2 large pupils. His skin became a fur coat, with a brown and dark tan. Finally, a short tail burst out of his... eww, let's not go there. He wasn't just a Hare... he was a European Hare (that explains the accent), rabbits that can reach speeds of 50 mph! Given the fact he was a monster and human-sized, that top speed was most likely gonna be doubled.

Sighing, Ben turned on his watch. He figured he wouldn't need the new five minute limit, all he needed was a fast alien, which was a 10 out of 22... just about 50/50. Just before slamming it down, he stopped himself. "One thing, if I beat you, will you promise to leave Mashu alone?" Asked Ben. "Sure, sure; whatever. Now let's go, pick your form already!" Said the Hare monster, not wanting to wait anymore. His eyes got crazy-looking, racing must be a drug to him. Dialing the Omnitrix, Ben sighed again and said: "Let's get this over with."

SLAM!

 **Ben's Form:** ... What the?! Where'd this guy come from?

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(sarcastic)_ **Oh great, he'll turtle Trix Rabbit into submission.**

Nosfer-Ben was 100% right. This alien was sea turtle-like with eight holes in his shell, along with the emblem dead center of his chest; also having large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. Kevin couldn't help but laugh, though he stopped as he felt Gwen's eyes glaring at the side of his head. Everyone else in the bleachers also laughed, they couldn't help it either. "Ew, Ben's all old and crusty now" complained Kurumu. "He can be any form, his seed is still the same" said Mizore, with a dark tint on her face. "Did Ben scan another monster?" Asked Gwen. Moka was about to say no, but she then had a flashback of their meeting with Mashu. When he hugged Ben, he must've touched the Omnitrix by accident.

"Of all the times to give me a new guy..." Ben was telling his watch, tapping the emblem to get the alien he wanted, but it wasn't working for some reason. _'Guess Nosfer being out also means no switches in-between... perfect'_ he thought, making his best guess. "HAHAHAHA! Is this a joke? What do you call that, Turtle Vent?" Maku quipped. Ben was gonna answer back, when Mashu came to his rescue. "Oh there you are, Ben. You ready to try it out now?" He asked, pulling Ben by his flipper. "What are you talking abo...?" Mashu slapped Ben's trap shut before he could continue.

"The hell's this about, he promised a race since you were too chicken!" Said Maku. "Actually... this is embarrassing, I..." Mashu whispered the rest in the rabbit ear, the facial expression wasn't pretty. "And you need to practice on him?" Asked the rabbit. "You kidding? Look at the size of his shell! It'll only take a minute, I promise" said Mashu. Maku wasn't really sure what was going on, but he let them have their minute. Getting a good distance away, the newspaper club harem followed, worried about their lover. "Ok Mashu, what's the deal?" Asked Ben. Mashu only gave a small smile.

-TIME BREAK-

Ben was 20 seconds late, which Maku made a big deal about, wasting 20 more seconds. They took their positions, ready to settle this once and for all. "Don't worry, Tennyson. I'll make this quicker than a terrapin in hot water" said Maku. Ben just smiled and said: "This terrapins... gonna Terra-SPIN."

BANG!

Kotsubo fired his gun again, and Maku was gonna book it... but Terraspin withdrew into his shell, confusing the bunny. Three flippers popped out and spun at an incredible velocity, jumpscaring everyone... and he flew... he freaking FLEW across track. "The hell, did you eat a Green Hover Wisp?" Asked Maku, but Terraspin was already gone. Not wasting anymore time, the Lepus ran as fast as his 4 strong legs could carry him. He finally caught up to the hovering reptile, being careful not to get too close to his spinning flippers... those looked like that could hurt. "No fair, turtles can't fly!" Maku complained. "True, but you can" said Terraspin, floating behind and facing the Lepus, making a very strong current that pushed him forward uncontrollably.

"Ya can't say I didn't, give you a boost" Terraspin joked, continuing on with the race. Regaining traction, Maku ran back after Terraspin. There was no way a Turtle was gonna beat him, despite that fairy tale saying otherwise! Running underneath, the Hare gave Terraspin a kick to the chest, making him flip out-of-control before landing on his back. "You need more, balance Tennyson! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Maku laughed, leaving to turtle-like alien flat on his back... literally. Seesawing back and forth, Terraspin tried in vain to straighten himself out. His friends called out at the top of their lungs, hoping Ben/Terraspin could hear them:

 **Kurumu:** Come on, Sweetie! Get up!

 **Yukari:** Don't give up, Ben!

 **Moka:** You can do it!

 **Nosfer-Ben: Yeah, blow past this guy!**

 **Everyone else:** ...

 **Nosfer-Ben: What? I can't pun like everyone else?**

With those words of encouragement, Terraspin tried seesawing one last time and in a fit of frustration, he thrashed around saying "come on!" That's when he felt himself grip the track and... wait, how? Looking at his flipper, he noticed it grew claws. With no time to question it, he pulled himself as hard as he could so he was on his belly. Now rightside-up, Terraspin respun himself and was off! He caught up to Maku, they kept edging closer to the finish line ( **AN:** Think of Brad Gamma and Max Goof from _An Extremely Goofy Movie_ were edging in the final stretch of their college X-Game)...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It was so agonizingly close, no one was able to tell who won. While Maku kept insisting that he won, Terraspin was more mature about it and stated "let's just call it a draw", which Maku refused to accept. Sadly no one set up a high-speed camera, so the world may never know... which is what Nosfer said while licking a Tootsie-Pop. Mizore was the only one who appreciated that joke, though some of them did find the timing was perfect and thus, a good joke.

-TIME BREAK-

"Thanks again for your help earlier, Mashu. I couldn't have done it without your knowhow" Ben praised the Luth. After all was done, they retreated back to the clubroom to rest. "Aww, it was nothing" Mashu blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's the thing... how did you know what Ben's new powers were?" Asked Mizore, and it was a question that everyone wanted an answer too. "I... um... I usually don't talk about this, but you guys seem alright. My father, he was the legendary Gamera, Ben's new form reminded me of him" said Mashu.

The Japanese harem was rendered speechless. "YOUR SERIOUS?! YOUR RELATED TO THE LEGENDARY GAMERA?!" They all cried in unison, but Mashu shushed them. "Not so loud! It's true I'm basically a celebrity, but I just want a normal life. The paparazzi, media, newscasting... I never wanted that. So please, don't tell anyone. Ever since he died in that explosion, people have been asking if his legacy would continue with his family. He was a horrible father, never around when I needed him, and my mother was eaten by a Killer Whale..." Mashu began to cry at the dark memories, not wanting to revisit them further. The club understood and didn't push him.

The day was over, and everyone headed back to their dorms. Ben was even more interested in the connection between aliens and monsters now, but some things are better left alone... Nosfer didn't take the hint and kept pestering the poor guy, which got him a blast of plasma to the face when Mashu yelled: "Please just STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Nosfer commented one final time before fainting: **"I'm going... back to sleep... goodnight mommy."**

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

I didn't want to make up monsters' like some authors do, but this was the only way to include Terraspin with monster DNA. Plus, I think this was a nice little spin on the classic _Tortoise and the Hare_... Ben10/Rosario style! Can anyone find out the hidden meaning between those 2 new characters (NOT that they represent the classic I just mentioned)? Use Google Translate to translate their names to your language, along with a little outside-the-box thinking and research, for the answer. Trust me, it's a clever little easter egg I placed in there.

Have you all also noticed a certain pattern? The monster girls have been either making excuses, or have a legitimate reason to be by Ben's side at night. I'm having them each spend a night with Ben, makes misunderstandings even funnier down the road. With this chapter, the only girls left are Ruby and Kokoa... the redhead being the more difficult of the bunch, the reason is (or SHOULD be) obvious.

One thing, should I include some of the Ben10 reboot stuff? As unpopular as this sounds, I think its decent. Nowhere NEAR as good as the original of course, but I finally gave in after hearing how bad it was and went to forge my own opinion. Its corny, like most cartoons these days (which was expected), but its not nearly as terrible as the internet made me believe... again my opinion. So what are your thoughts, should I include choice things from the reboot, or stay strictly within the original community? Vote in a poll I'm holding about it.

Until then, see ya laterz! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Some fluff is in this chapter, as I believe the fan term is called.

* * *

 **Kou:** I just realized, I forgot to give you Terraspin's info. He can windstorms and vacuums of air by swirling his fins like propellers. Like all turtles, his shell is extremely durable, but he's also very slow without using his wind attributed pow-WOAH! _(an explosion happens in the distance)_ Looks like the episode officially started, WEEE!

Inner Moka was free, and was pissed for whatever reason. Her target: Nosfer-Ben. We hear many sounds of battle within the walls as we look at the main doors; breaking desks, crumbling walls, an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire, etc. Running out the doors in a mock-scared fashion, Nosfer turned to the screen and says: **"I'll be with you in a minute folks, right after our family discussion."**

BOOM!

The doors were kicked off, and there stood Inner Moka with flaring Yoki. **"It was a joke!"** Nosfer-Ben defended. **"And it was REAAAAAAALY funny, come here and I'll tell you a better one"** said Inner Moka, angry as hell and failing to keep a calm demeanor. She was growling like Fluffy from Harry Potter, and jumped at Nosfer with her leg in mid-swing. He avoided it of course, and she swung so hard that it appeared her leg went THROUGH the bench... until it fell in half a second later. Ben and Yukari ran out the main do... well, the main entrance holes now, yelling at the 2 hot-headed vampires to knock it off before someone else gets hurt.

Gwen, Kurumu and Mizore; coming back from shopping, approached the scene. They got battle ready at first, then they saw who was fighting and just sighed. Second time this week Nosfer and her fought over something. "Alright, what the hell happened? And where's Kevin?" Asked Gwen to Ben and Yukari, wanting an explanation. Kevin walked out of the school entrance mid-transformed, with a few bruises. "Fine, thanks for asking" he said. "They're fighting AGAIN?!" Asked Kurumu. "It's not Nosfer asking both Mokas' for a 3-way again, is it?" Mizore asked.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, that day was a disaster with casualties sprinkled on top. He proceeded to tell everyone what had happened:

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 12: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 1**

 _8 hours earlier..._

Nosfer-Ben just walked right into Yukari's room, startling her. She was working on something that was apparently private, so she turned around quickly and put her hands out in an attempt to obscure it. "HEY! Ever hear of knocking?!" She shouted at him. **"Ever hear of locking the door? Whatcha working on?"** He responded. "Nothing" she said, blocking his view in classic-cartoon form, moving back and forth in his field of vision. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She yelled at him in protest to put her down and to not touch anything, but the item on the desk peaked Nosfer's intertest. Picking up the item and putting her down, she tried in vain to get it out of his hands... he was just too tall.

 **"Damn, I knew you were smart, but you make dope too?"** He commented. Looking at the item, it was some kind of urn with a heart on it that smiled... eh, creepily innocent. He reached his hand in to scoop up whatever was in there, but felt nothing. When he peeked inside...

KLONG!

"STOP REACHING UP THERE! ITS PRIVATE!"

 **"WHY ARE YOU YELLING? ITS JUST 2 FINGERS!"**

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FINGERS IN MY URN!"

 **"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!"**

"I DID WHILE YOU WERE STANDING ABOVE ME!"

 **"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? I JUST WANT A TASTE!"**

"I SAID NO, NO MEANS NO!"

 **"WE MIGHT LIKE IT IF YOU TRY IT!"**

"THAT'S NOT WHAT ITS FOR!"

 **"CAN I AT LEAST LOOK INSIDE?"**

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

They yelled at each other, which was loud enough for the students outside the girls dormitory to hear. Students that passed by would give each other WTF, OMG or Lucky SOB glances; then leave the scene of the 'crime'. Back in the room, both the witch and vampire laughed at how stupid they must sound (if only they knew...). **"C'mon, Yulari. Can you PLEASE tell me what its for? You owe me that much"** said Nosfer-Ben, referring to the time he helped her with her teacher issues. Sighing, she gave in. "Ok... its my latest creation: the Horehore-kun ( **AN:** pronounced; _whore-nay whore-nay kun_ )!" Said Yukari. **"Horehore-kun? So its a urn for whores?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, trying to look inside again.

Yukari snatched it away before he could. "No!... Well, sort of, I guess. If someone looks inside long enough, it removes all their sense of purity and reason, and makes them act upon their deepest desires" explained Yukari. **"Like an aphrodisiac?"** He asked. "Yeah, sure. Now all it needs is a sprinkle of magic from Lilith and... aw shoot! I forgot the headmaster gave her too Julie" said Yukari, getting upset. Without this final ingredient, this magic item is worth as much as an ordinary urn, not to mention it won't be 100% effective according to her spellbook.

The gears in Nosfer-Ben's head started turning, he had an idea...

-TIME BREAK-

 _7 hours earlier..._

"Why do want the bus schedule?" Asked Ben to his vampiric counterpart. He asked for it outta the blue, confusing the human and his 2 teammates. **"Yukari needs something for a potion she's working on, but the reagent she needs doesn't grow here in Japan"** said Nosfer-Ben, making up a story about Yukari's 'potion'. "Reagent? What is this, Wizard101?" Asked Kevin, putting some two-sense in. "And... your helping her?" Asked Ben. **"What? The kid needs help, you'd do it in a heartbeat"** said Nosfer-Ben. "He would... for free, what's in it for you?" Asked Gwen, suspenting Nosfer had an alternative motive. **"A Nintendo Switch... come on! I can't do SOMETHING without getting the 3rd degree?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, sarcastically. He was then stared at for his response with cricket sounds in the background.

Despite this, Ben gave him his copy of the bus route. Nosfer was trying his best to be a genuine person, perhaps Mother Ben needs to let his chick out of the nest for a bit... if he screws up, then yank him back in by his tail feathers.

-TIME BREAK-

 _5 hours earlier..._

 _*Knock, knock, knock!*_ Went the door to Julie's front door. The tennis player was getting ready for school when she heard the noise, but was brushing her teeth at the moment. Ship, like any dog, barked up a storm upon the noise made from the knocking sound. "I'll get it!" Said Lilith, cheerfully. Julie hasn't told her parents about Lilith yet, for good reason too. Ship looked like a dog so he was an easy excuse, what parent in they're right mind would let their daughter keep a magic mirror, with a soul-eating pixie housed in it?! The only reason she's out and about now is because they've already left for work.

A scream forced Julie to spit out her toothpaste... she'll clean the mirror later. Rushing downstairs, she homed in on the direction of the scream and... "Ben?!" She asked, but getting a better look told her otherwise. "... ok, who am I speaking too?" Julie asked. **"Me, who else?"** Said Nosfer-Ben. "Wait a minute..." said Lilith, suspecting something. Flying away and getting her mirror, she shined it at Nosfer-Ben. "Lilith, what are you doing? Why are you separating them a... gain?" Julie asked as light filled her vision, but was shocked to see that it didn't work this time. **"Its a long story..."** said Nosfer-Ben, mimicking Ruby's voice.

 _4.5 hours earlier..._

"So your stuck outside the watch?"

 **"For God knows how long."**

"Alright, why'd you come all the way here?" Asked Julie. **"On behalf of Yukari. She needs some pixie dust for a class project she's working on. Sadly, the only one on campus moved out with a slim figured goddess that some idiot gave up for a vampire"** said Nosfer-Ben. "That's it?" Asked Julie. **"Why else, to ask you to dance?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "Wouldn't put that past you...Lilith?" Said Julie, then asking Lilith if she was ok with this. "Sure... don't have too much fun" sighed the little fairy, floating over to Nosfer-Ben and turning around. **"Slow down, don't know you that well yet"** he joked. Julie couldn't help but giggle just a bit. Even if this wasn't the Ben she knew, it still was in some ways.

Taking out a Ziplock baggie and opening it, Nosfer-Ben held it below Lilith's wings. Fluttering them at top speed, Lilith released as much of her sparkles as the baggie could hold. **"Pleasure doing business with you, maybe we can get more personal next time, eh?"** Nosfer-Ben joked again, not being serious with his last line. "Not on your life" said Lilith, sassily. Nosfer was going to leave when Julie pulled his arm. "Wait... how's, Ben doing?" She asked after a moment of silence. She thought it was a little awkward asking one half of Ben how the half she knew of was, but decided to ask anyway. **"He's fine, why?"** Said Nosfer. He then noticed her look, she was getting sad. Sighing to himself... **"Here"** was all he said to her before pulling her into a hug.

She was motionless at first, but warped her arms around him and sank into the hug he was giving her, tearing up. Despite the dark energy radiating off of this half, he was surprisingly warm. They then stared into each others eyes for a while, Lilith and Ship cocking their heads like: 'the hell's going on?'

...

...

...

...

...

Exiting the premises, Nosfer-Ben walked off her property and then ran off at vampire speed to the bus stop.

-TIMEBREAK-

 _2 hours earlier..._

"Where have you been?" Asked Ben as his vampiric self came back. **"Nowhere"** Nosfer stated. He just pulled out a chair and started reading his manga... again. Ben didn't notice, but his darker half had a silly grin on his face. Moka suddenly barged in, asking Ben to come with her. Thinking nothing of it, Ben got up and followed the vampiress out. Nosfer-Ben couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. **"Oh, this is gonna be good"** that's however when Yukari come in, battered. **"The hell?! Yukari, did you get in-between a fight with Tom & Jerry?"** Nosfer-Ben was then grabbed by the shirt by the little witch. The only answer to her oddness she gave was: "Something... went... wrong...!"

 _1 hour earlier..._

As Ben was following Moka, she lead him to a distant spot in the woods. Their was something off about Moka today, but what? "Hey Moka, is everything o-" Ben attempted to ask, but that's when Moka turned around. Her face was all red, and she was huffing and puffing... and why were her eyes glazing over like that? "Ben... kiss me" was all she said. Ben's heart skipped a beat, did he hear her correctly? If he did, then why did she seem shy about it? It's not like they haven't done it before...

"Oh, but... not on the lips" said said, waving her hands. That was kind of a downer for Ben, but what was bothering him was that she would ask him so suddenly. "Um... ok. Maybe on the hand though? That seems reasonable..." Ben said, getting a little nervous. Sure they kissed each other once, but that was heat of the moment. Being ASKED to do it was something else altogether. "No, not there either..." said Moka, reaching down with one of her hands. Uh, the foot? Kinda weird in his opinion. Her hand landed on her kneecap... a kneecap kiss? Is that even a thing? Vampires' have strange fetishes apparently...

"Here" Moka's hand traveled up her... Ben's nose started to drip a bit of blood... was she seriously going THAT far?! The poor boy didn't know whether to be happy or concerned, Moka wasn't the type of girl to go from lips to... there. "Uhhhhh... I..." he was going to say that her inner self [and/or Kokoa] would kill them both, but that would ruin the mood. "I don't think... kissing you there would..." he started, but Moka hand stopped at her upper thigh. Ben breathed, calming down just a little, but it was still DANGEROUSLY close to...

Before he could protest any further, Moka grabbed his head and pushed him down so his face was an inch away from her leg. She moved so fast, he almost forgot she was a vampire. "Did you know... if you kiss the leg of a vampire... its like an eternal vow, you'll belong to her" said Moka, her voice getting softer than usual. Ben wanted to look up at her, but his head was directly beneath her skirt. One look in the wrong direction, game over. "The others... don't do this with them... this way, you'll belong too me" said continued, the sound of her soft voice was very orgasmic. It was his turn to blush, was Moka making this move to ensure he and her never drift apart? He was flattered at this gesture, but nervous for obvious reasons.

"Moka, I..." Ben looked up at her, but her eyes told it all. They were filled with heavy emotion, lust and love. He was gonna say that he didn't want to force her into anything, but she certainly wanted this if her green orbs held truth. "Ben... please... do it..." she moaned, lifting up her skirt a bit for Ben to kiss the spot she spoke off. Looking back down at her leg, he swallowed a lump in his throat before edging closer to it. He gently held her leg in place, making her moan again. The simple touch made Moka feel... incredible, she was feeling hot all over just by this simple contact.

Ben was just about to plant his mark on target when...

* * *

STOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Not yet, wait for the next one. Read and review :P


	13. Chapter 13

Advance warning: this is a short chapter (a little under 2000 words), but it has some more fluff. Gonna be a hell of a misunderstanding, which will be funny. (At least, I think so)

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 2**

In premature ecstasy, Moka's head drifted back a little, moaning Ben's name. That made our hero stop for a second, he didn't know why, but something about a girl moaning his very name sent a chill up his spine. He continued doing what Moka wanted...

"BEN!" Came Kevin, pushing aside some bushes like wild west-style doors... what, the hell, did he walk in on? No words between the 3 of them, just staring. Grabbing the bushes, he closed them slowly while retreating back into them, repeating: "I didn't see that, I didn't see that" multiple times. **"See what?"** Nosfer-Ben's voice was then heard asking if Kevin found the 2 lovebirds, which the Osmosian lied no. There was a struggle heard in the bushes, Nosfer was trying to see what was beyond. **"Let me see, let me see, bro! What are you hi... ding?"** When he did... same reaction as Kevin. Then Yukari... she was paralyzed with amazement.

Recorperating themselves; Kevin, Nosfer-Ben and Yukari retreated into the bush and tried again. All 5 of them wanted to say something... what COULD be said? "Uh, nice weather we're having, huh?" Asked Ben, trying to avoid the topic that he was still beneath the skirt of a woman. That's when Ben felt pulsing Yoki... from Outer Moka?! Looking up at her, he saw a look in her eyes that screamed murder. "GET LOST!" She yelled angrily, yanking out a tree next to her by its truck and battered the 3 people who dared interrupt her and Ben's moment. Kevin and Yukari went flying somewhere, but Nosfer-Ben crashed into some gravestones.

"Hehe, that's done" she giggled, tossing the tree away. Making her way back to Ben, who was shocked at Moka's behavior, she landed on top of him in a sexual position. "Um, M-M-M-Moka? W-What are you doing?" Asked Ben, feeling his hormonal meter rise a bit. "Finishing what we started" she answered in a slutty tone, outclassing Kurumu. Her face was VERY close to Ben's, he could smell her strawberry scented hair... no, no, no, no! He couldn't start thinking that way... or 'little Ben' might wake up from his nap.

She starting swirling her tongue on the usual spot she takes blood from Ben... God Damn! Ben had to hold in a grunt. As nice as this felt, he felt very wrong doing this when this clearly wasn't how Moka would normally act. "M-M-Moka... please... this is..." he tried to explain. "I know... feels good, doesn't it?" She asked him, still having a slutty tone. She started repositioning herself... why was she moving on him like that?! Ben clamped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying not to concentrate on the pleasure his body was receiving, but even he has his limits.

"Do you like it?" She asked him again but in her aphrodisiac-fueled state, she could tell he was enjoying it. "I... don't know?" He lied, not really knowing how he should respond. He could be honest, which could make both Mokas' feel good about themselves or backfire and they'd think he's like every other guy. OR... he could lie and they'd feel insignificant. Either way, those answers weren't going to help the situation. "Oh that's too bad... cause I, _love_ it" she purred, whispering the last part seductively in his ear.

Hearing that tone of voice made his mind start to snap. He was just about to lose all sense of self-control (and GOD knows what could have happened) when Nosfer held Moka back, making her whine and yell at him. "LET ME GO, I WANNA BE WITH BEN!" She cried, starting to thrash about. **"Maybe after you calm the hell down and stop grinding up on his business"** Nosfer answered, holding onto her tighter. "Nosfer, let her go, your hurting her!" Said Ben, back to reality and being the nice guy he is, couldn't let dear Moka be in distress. In the struggle...

...

...

The 3 of them stared at each other with 'uh oh' glances before...

FLASH!

Inner Moka was now on top of Ben, looking down at him. He thought he noticed a blush, but couldn't swear to it. "Uh... hi" he said, hoping she wasn't in a bad mood now. **"This... didn't... happen"** she said slowly, embarrassed. "Uh... what didn't happen?" He asked. **"Good boy"** she said, getting off of him. Nosfer was tiptoeing away, knowing his fun was over. Inner Moka called his name, to which only his smoke outline remained.

 _Present Time..._

"Yukari had a... 'project'... due today, and that's how I ended up with this" said Ben, finishing his tale with Moka's detached Rosario in his hand. Luckily for him, Inner Moka wasn't angry with Ben in the slightest. "Yeah, he gave me too much fairy dust and instead of opening her mind upto vampire sandwiching, it..." Yukari didn't get to finish because a succubus and snow woman surrounded her, tying her upside down to a tree. Yukari held up her skirt in place though, complaining that this was going too far and to get her down. The 2 women that did this to her just looked away with folded arms and annoyed expressions.

BOOM!

Kokoa joined the fight, growling and armed with a Kou-hammer, chasing Nosfer-Ben. Guess she found out too. While making earthquakes with it, a nest was distrubbed in a tree. An egg rolled along the branches and into an open window... the window of the Newspaper Club, where it landed on a stack of newspapers.

-TIME BREAK-

The next day, Nosfer-Ben was walking down a hall with his former human host. "So when we get in, what are we gonna say?" Asked Ben. **"Thanks for giving Gin all those photo shots?"** Nosfer-Ben asked, Ben whacked the back of his head due to this response. "NO! We are GOING, to apologize to them" said Ben. **"So... you DIDN'T like what she had to offer?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, making Ben blush. "That's... not the point. And nothing happened, she was just under the effects of that magic urn" said Ben. **"Yeah, keep telling yourself that..."** Nosfer answered.

"What are ya taking about?" Asked Ben. **"Come on, Ben. I KNOW you... and her. There's something deep between you both. You know it, she knows it, we all see it. But your both either too stupid or too afraid to advance your relationship"** Nosfer-Ben said. "That's not it, it's... complicated" Ben admitted to his other half. **"Relax bro, I get it. Ya got allot on your plate, plus 3-4 side orders falling off the edges of your dish"** Nosfer-Ben condoled, patting Ben's back. This is the second time Nosfer surprised Ben, with his amount of understanding.

...

...

...

 **"They must have the deepest reaches a man can dream of... GAH!"** Ben elbowed his starry-eyed counterpart back to reality. "And I thought you were being a sensitive guy for once. Sometimes, your the worst" Ben grumbled, continuing down the hallway. **"That's not what Julie said yesterday..."** said Nosfer quietly without thinking. "Excuse me?" Asked Ben, not fully hearing what Nosfer said. **"Uh, nothing"** he ended the conversation. **"But what I don't get, is how you go from sexless one-night stand to..."** Nosfer said. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Shouted Ben defensively, blushing. **"Says the guy whose lip was hovering above a juicy thigh"** said Nosfer-Ben. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ben defended again, his blush getting darker. **"True... if only we minded our own business and let you get into hers"** Nosfer commented. Ben was gonna uphold again, but just groaned in defeat. There was no reasoning with Nosfer... even if he was somewhat right...

"Ben?" Called the sweet voice of Moka, now back to her outer self... and also back to normal. Both human boy and vampire girl just stared at each other, no words were exchanged, as much as they wanted to talk. In some twist of fate, they both approached the club room at the EXACT same time. "Nosfer, get inside" said Ben. **"But you just told me too apolo..."** he said, but Ben forcefully pushed him along, wanting some privacy. "GO... IN... SIDE!" He hissed, and his vampiric self took the hint and went in, leaving Moka and Ben alone in the hall.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Awkward... with a capital "A"... no, even that couldn't describe it.

Moka was about to say something, but the words refused to come out of her open mouth. Likewise, Ben wanted to speak up, but rubbed his neck instead. "Moka/Ben I wanna... no, you go first... ok, I..." they both said to each other at the same time. They felt so silly, as close friends as they were, they couldn't talk or think straight anymore. Ben decided to remain quiet, but Moka took it the wrong way and thought he was mad at her. She ran into his arms and clutched the front of his shirt. "I'm so sorry Ben, I... I couldn't control myself. After seeing Yukari I... blacked out, and the next thing I knew I was asking you to kiss me... then I asked you to kiss my... and then I was..." sobbed Moka, skipping a few things out of embarrassment and shame.

She felt something warm wrap around her. Looking down with her eyes, she noticed Ben was hugging her. Looking up at him with her face, she saw the nice guy she's always seen in him. "Moka... its ok" he said, then realized she and her inner self might take that the wrong way, so he continued: "You didn't do anything wrong, it was all the aphrodisiac. You were just reacting to it, coupled with Yukari's 'project', it made you go a little crazy" Ben started wiping the tears off Moka's face with his thumb. "If anything, I should be sorry. I should have been the better man and realized something was wrong, instead I let my feelings take over. I'm sorry Moka" Ben apologized, not realizing the comment about feelings made Moka blush dark red.

By the time he DID realize it, Moka had already planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tighter before looking into his eyes. "Your so sweet Ben, and that's why I like you. Your always thinking about others before yourself... but it, wasn't just the Horehore-kun" she said, making Ben straighten. It wasn't only the magic urn? Does she mean...? "I always... want to be by you Ben, your my best friend... my first REAL friend. And I l... I just l..." she continued, trying to say something. Their faces started getting closer... and closer...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

* * *

Nope, not giving it to ya'll yet :P

Read and review! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Now for the next alien unlock, NRG. This is also why Kuyo was NOT the DNA sample in the original fic. I really think you'll enjoy this one, the beginning sets a dark tone, but leave some comments anyway! :D

One thing before we start, if you've read since my first fic, you may have noticed when you click the link for a new chapter, it takes you to a redirect page. If this happens, check the previous chapter. I purposefully post a blank chapter to send notifications to my followers, letting them know the next chapter is ready. Since the site doesn't send notifications for an updated chapter, it only notifies for new ones.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 3**

 _Elsewhere on a floating island..._

"They did what?" Asked a clam, yet intimidatingly powerful voice; belonging to a man who was sitting in an office. This man wore a very handsome business suit, and was smoking a cirragate. While his face gave no hint as to his mood, the person who gave him some news knew the tone... he wasn't happy. "Let me see if I heard you correctly. Your saying that the Snow Oracle canceled our transaction? The deal was she hands over the girl and in return, we give them all the men they can put their cold hands on. Based on your report, you expect me to believe that is... Benjamin K. Tennyson... a human... convinced her otherwise?" Asked the man.

The messenger in front of him shook in fear. "Y-Y-Yes sir... u-unfortunately the tribe is c-c-c-canceling the contract b-b-because of this Tennyson child. W-While our field reporters can't see how h-he's human, our latest recruit Kuyo insists Tennyson is an imposter" said the messenger. "Kuyo? Isn't he the leader of security of that accursed academy?" Asked the man, his interest peaked. "Used too. He admits to being defeated one-on-one with Tennyson, the boy is not one to underestimate" said the messenger, calming down. "Is that so?" Asked the man, eyes widening very slightly in surprise. Due to being the leader of this establishment, he knew all about his employees... including their monster ranking. To hear that a powerful S-Class monster, that can go toe-to-toe with a vampire, was defeated by a seemingly normal human... was intriguing.

"Mister Miyabi... I'm aware this failure puts Fairy Tales plans behind, but if I may..." the messenger began, concerned for his safety. Which made this worse, was the fact he was sent to pick up Mizore from the village. "No need, carry on" the leader, Miyabi said. He appeared to understand the situation, thank God. "T-That's it? No punishment, no cut in pay, no..." shocked, the messenger blabbed out certain things that he's heard from our workers what happens when you fail the boss... some rumors were not pleasant. "You've don all you can, unless you want to be fired?" Asked Miyabi, seemingly in a joking manner. Nervously laughing, the messenger agreed and proceed to leave the office, his heartbeat began to return to normal. "Y-Yes, sir Miyabi. I-I'll be on my way."

The messengers hand just grabbed the nob when, "Actually... there's one more thing you can do..." said Miyabi. Turning around, "Anything, si-"

STAB!

Right in the left eye of the messengers face, a large tentacle speared through. Blood was leaking out of the wound, but the messenger was still conscious. His face had fear, surprise and sorrow mixed on it. He wanted to speak, but all that came out was a gargling sound... and the taste of iron in his throat. Miyabi's answer to this was: "Thank you for your cooperation, you are dismissed" and with that, he withdrew the tentacle. Relighting his cigarette, the dialed on the phone next to him. "Margret, get the janitor up here... there's a mess that needs to be cleaned. And while your at it, get Raika on the phone... tell him to let my pet bird out, stretch its wings a bit" he exhaled, blowing smoke all over your screen.

-TIME BREAK-

 _Back at Yokai Academy..._

Hearing the scream (and giving a mental groan), Ben and Moka looked right at the door. Ben let go of Moka, and barged into the room, watch at the ready. "IT'S ADORABLE!" Screamed one of the girls, it was impossible to tell who it originated from. In a circle: Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby and surprisingly Kokoa; stood around something. Wanting to get a better look, Ben approached and noticed a bird-like creature the ladies fawned over. It was mostly red and orange; and its beak and legs were bright yellow. It looked almost like a parakeet, but was the size of a burrow owl. In the corner of the room on a pile of newspapers, were remains of a shell, which was colored red with yellow spots... that was most likely its egg. What exactly WAS this creature but the better question was: WHY was it here and more importantly, WHERE did it come from?

"KAW!" Called out the tiny bird, which the girls surrounding it giggled and went: awwwwww. **"Weird, my Pokedex app says Rowlet's a green Grass-type, but its as red as Kokoa's panties"** said Nosfer-Ben, in another corner looking at... how did he get Ben's phone?! Sneaky bastard. **"HEY! Ya gotta catch'em all!"** He complained as Ben swiped his phone back... and deleted the pics of the girls' underwear, which he facepalmed at. Honestly, he's worse than Gin sometimes. Thankfully, the girls were too preoccupied to hear either of his comments.

Gwen and Kevin ran in; glowing hands, armored up and all. They heard the scream coming down the way, but seeing as to why it was caused, they powered down. "We got worked up for nothing... again" said Gwen. She's never been as stressed out before transfering here, she didn't know how Ben did it but God bless his soul eternal happiness. "It's our job at this point, isn't it?" Kevin deadpanned. Checking out what the girls where going gaga about, the other Plumber teens approached the circle. Gwen could see WHY they acted this way, the darn little thing was cute, but weren't they going a little overboard with it? "So... what is this thing?" Asked Gwen, curious.

"Don't know, don't care. It's so cute!" Said Yukari, giving it a tight hug, which it did not seem to enjoy very much. Squirming and squawking, the bird-like creature flew over to Ben and landed on his head, snuggling itself in his hair. The monster girls giggled at him, finding the scene cute. **"See? They told you you'd be a great mom"** Nosfer snickered. "Well, he is a babe magnet" Kevin mumbled to himself, somewhat jealous. To this day, he just couldn't process how Ben got himself a bevy of females so easily.

"Seriously, what is this little guy?" Asked Ben, as curious as Gwen was. "A sparrow, or maybe some kind of owl?" Suggested Kurumu. "Your oddly interested in this, huh?" Said Mizore. "Of course I am, this'll be perfect practice before Ben and I have..." Kurumu said, but didn't get to finish because she got froze by the snow woman. "If anyone gonna practice with childcare, its me" Mizore stated. "Don't those boards ever stop?" Asked Kokoa, to Nosfer-Ben. **"2 minutes, 14 seconds"** he answered, not looking up from his manga and flipping a page. "Excuse me?" Kokoa asked. **"That's usually when Ben gets involved and you-know-who gets out of confinement** " Nosfer clarified.

"Ruby, do you know what this creature is?" Asked Moka. "It looks familiar, I think I've seen it in one of Tenmei's books" Ruby said. **"Really, you guys have no clue what it is?"** Asked Nosfer, finally looking up. "Why, you do?" Asked Ben, the bird in question now on his shoulder like Ben was a pirate. **"Moka... the hotter one... she's seen it once when she went to a zoo. It's called a Sunbird, from Shona legend"** Nosfer-Ben explained, surprising everyone with his knowledge.

"I don't remember that" said Moka. **"You wouldn't. You were 3 years old at the time"** said Nosfer-Ben. Everyone just stared at him. **"WHAT! I told you I was the embodiment of Ben and both halves of Moka, there's almost nothing I don't already know"** he explained, kind of annoyed he had to bring this up again, it was a touchy subject for him. "Almost?" Asked Kevin. **"One of the few things I sadly don't know is her training cup size..."**

BANG!

Kokoa's leg sailed into the wall Nosfer's head was seconded ago, he ducked of course. **"... Oh shit, you ARE wearing red today!"** He said to the petite vampire, since he got a nice view. Getting angier, steam visibly came out of her ears as she started to pull her leg out of the wall... wow, she kicked harder than she thought. **"While she's... _*snorts*_ pulling her own leg... we need useless commentary, KOU!"**

 **Kou:** WEEEEE, finally! Sunbirds as their name implies, are mythical birds based on the rising and falling of the sun. A Goddess named Dzivaguru created them and when another God named Nosenga trapped them in a magic barrier, she declared for every sun he created, droughts would dry up the land. This meaning that the Sunbirds would scatter sometimes and the sun would stay in place for longer periods. They don't appear when its raining, for obvious reasons. In another legend, they are actually baby Phoenixes, but their too young to rise from their ashes if they die. So they feed on sources of heat (older Phoenixes, normally the mother) to sustain themselves till their fully mature, ready to take to the skies and turn up the heat! WEEEEEE!

Ben was starting to take a liking to the baby Sunbird, it seemed happy on his shoulder and the human had to admit, he always wondered what it would be like to have a pet bird. He realized however that he's heard of Shona once. It was actually when he was still learning to speak Japanese from Gwen. Shona was a language spoken in Africa, mostly by Bantu tribes. Why was this little guy so far from home? "Your a long way from home, aren't ya?" Ben asked the bird, petting its head. Of course it wasn't gonna answer back, but it appeared it understood what Ben had said, as it nodded its head. "Well, I'm Ben. This is Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa, Ruby, Gwen, Kevin and... me... more or less" Ben introduced the Sunbird, and it understandably cocked its head to the side, not getting what the human meant by his twin brother was him.

Everyone said hello/hi to the baby Sunbird; only Kevin, Gwen and Nosfer-Ben felt odd about presenting themselves to an animal. "But I wonder how it could have gotten here. The Great Barrier..." Ruby began, but then realized that in a case of 'right place at the right time', its mother might have flown in by accident when the barrier was weakened during the mirror incident, and told this to everyone. "Awwww. Well, where's your mommy, little birdie?" Moka asked the Sunbird sweetly... it nuzzled Ben as its answer.

 **"First the girls, then the friggian babies, NOW a parakeet? What are ya, the new Cesar Millan?"** Nosfer-Ben asked. "Speaking of names, what should we call it?" Asked Yukari. **"Your not supposed to name it... once you name it, you get attached to it** " said Nosfer. "We named you, didn't we?" Ben asked dryly. Nosfer-Ben's mouth opened, but he just pouted and shut up. "Any ideas?" Ben continued. "Why is it called a Sunbird anyway? Looks normal too me" said Kokoa. A second after she asked this, a blackbird flew onto the open windowsill and chirped: good morning. The Sunbird was startled and cawed a stream of flames in the direction of the sound... the blackbird got roasted, looking very much like chicken. **"TTTTTTThat's why"** said Nosfer-Ben, slowly pointing.

-TIME BREAK-

A) Polly (if male) or Polyester (if female). Suggested by/votes: Kurumu and Yukari.

B) Ash (if male) or Ashley (if female). Suggested by/votes: Kou.

C) Smokey. Suggested by/votes: Nosfer-Ben, Ben and Kevin.

D) Sunshine or Sunny. Suggested by/votes: Nosfer-Ben and Ruby.

E) Tweety. Suggested by/votes: Kokoa, Nosfer-Ben, Mizore, Gin.

F) Mango. Suggested by/votes: Moka, Kokoa and Gwen.

G) Pepper (only if female). Suggested by/votes: Nosfer-Ben, Kurumu, Yukari, Gwen and Kevin.

H) Kiwi. Suggested by/votes: Ben, Nosfer-Ben, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Gwen.

I) Aaden (if male) or Aagney (if female). Suggested by/votes: Kou, Ben, Gin, Kevin, Nosfer-Ben.

J) Little Bastard. Suggested by/votes: Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben.

K) Abiz, Ablaze or Blaze. Suggested by/votes: Deshiko and Miss Nekonome.

L) Barbeque. Suggested by/votes: Kevin and Nosfer-Ben.

M) Charcoal. Suggested by/votes: Deshiko, Gwen and Kou.

N) Amber (only if female) or Ember. Suggested by/votes: Moka, Inner Moka, Ben, Nosfer-Ben, Kurumu and Ruby.

O) Pyrus (only if male) or Pyrrhus (only if male). Suggested by/votes: Miss Nekonome, Gin and Kou.

P) Rivin. Suggested by/votes: Gwen, Yukari, Ruby, Deshiko, Ben, Kokoa, Moka and Ruby.

Q) Shararah, Sharah or Shahra. Suggested by/votes: Miss Nekonome, Nosfer-Ben, Mizore, Kokoa, Inner Moka and Yukari.

R) Ignatius. Suggested by/votes: Ben, Gwen, Nosfer-Ben, Kou, Ruby, Inner Moka and Moka.

S) Joash/Josh (only if male). Suggested by/votes: Nosfer-Ben.

This was a list that the group made for the Sunbird's name... there was no definitive winner however. They tried pulling names out of a hat, but a wind blew from the still open window, stopping the process. Next was a bingo cage, but the handle snapped off. Then the group read the list of of names too the Sunbird... some of the names it didn't like, and it burned or pecked at the paper in frustration. Ben had everyone use index cards instead, so whichever one the bird destroyed wouldn't be used. This lowered the choices to the following:

A) Sunshine or Sunny

B) Aaden

C) Little Bastard (Ben thought: ... WHY?!)

D) Ember

E) Rivin

F) Ignatius

With these, it was clear that the Sunbird was a boy, but which name to choose? **"Don't worry, I have an idea... its foolproof"** said Nosfer-Ben.

-TIME BREAK-

A white sign with the words "Newspaper Club" and a picture of a bird strikingly identical to the Sunbird was... zooming out? "T-shirts? We're giving out T-shirts?" Asked Ben, who was wearing one of them. He had to admit, it was more comfortable than wearing the uniform, but he felt silly with this on... despite the sounds of glee from females. **"It's perfect, isn't it? We sell merch alongside news, have them enter a polling booth for a mascot, BOOM! Name decided... AND funds to spoil, its a win-win!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, explaining his foolproof plan. "Did we REALLY need the shirts?" Asked Ben. Nosfer just pointed his thumb to where the female club members were... and with the line forming, it speaks for itself.

Every female club member was wearing one. While each of them wore smiles for the sake of the campaign, some of them felt strange. Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Deshiko and Miss Nekonome were fine with it; in fact they really got into it. Kokoa was ready to kill someone, Moka was a little shy as always, Mizore was cold (figuratively and literally) and every ounce of Gwen was trying very hard to not walk to a changing room. How girls could flaunt themselves like this and be ok with it, she just didn't know. It didn't help that the women sized T-shirts were tight-fitting, showing a LOT. Kevin, who again refused to wear uniform, was standing near a birdcage with the Sunbird. Hanging below it was a "No touchy, just looky" sign, and Kevin was guarding it; since it wasn't just the female Newspaper Club that was affected by the Sunbirds beauty.

The Sunbird of course, didn't like this at all, and would constantly squawk in Ben's direction as if it was saying: "Moooooooom! Get me outta here!"

It was actually for a good reason, as storm clouds started bunching up... funny, there were no storms in the weather forecast. While some students (10% of them) were doing the smart thing and heading for shelter, the majority (90% of them) stayed. They had hearts in their eyes... and chanted something about a wet T-shirt contest... like hell Ben would let that happen, especially when 3 participants (4 counting the newest addition) can't get wet. That didn't mean the idea didn't catch Ben's attention... what can he say, he's a guy. Kurumu made matters worse but actually ANNOUNCING one would take place! Whether it was because she was a trooper (doubtful, unless she gets something), wanted to show off or try to prove something to Ben (which was most likely); he didn't know.

Mizore and Ruby were getting in on it too?! Ugh, can't he catch a break?! Ben gently grabbed Moka's and Kokoa's arms, getting them away from prying eyes. The redhead was about to snap at him, but the insult wouldn't leave her lips. So what Ben was shielding them from those perverts... and caring enough to get them away before a possible downpour... and has a manly yet gentle grip... UGH! Why was she thinking this way?! Maybe she was hungry again? Yeah, they didn't have lunch yet, so that was definitely it... right?

Just then, the Sunbird was thrashing around its cage, kinda like Six from _Little Nightmares_ when she escaped Roger the Janitor. Squawking like a madman, he broke out of the birdcage a zipped over to Ben and the 2 vampire females he was escorting. Pulling on Ben's Omnitrix, he flapped his wings as if trying to lift Ben out of harm's way.

 **Moka:** Ben!

 **Kokoa:** Get off him, birdbrain!

 **Ben:** Ow, ow, ow! Hey, what are ya...?

ZAP! CRASH!

HOLY SHIT! Where'd that lightning bolt come from?

 **?:** RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWK!

* * *

The battle is up next. Now for those who don't know what going on (if you haven't read the Rosario+Vampire manga) from the first couple of paragraphs, I'll be nice and tell ya so you don't need to web search it. Fairy Tale is basically the equivalent of Isis and Osama bin Laden combined, they are a bloodthirsty terrorist organization that despise humans and hate Yokai Academy for even thinking of trying to coexist with them. However, Fairy tale won't be directly involved until much later, we still have the monstrels' to worry about.


	15. Chapter 15

Before we began, the reboot does have a saving feature in my opinion. Those Omni-enhanced forms look pretty cool, granted I haven't gotten that far in the series yet. I'm truly considering bringing those in somehow, but that'll be up to you in the poll I'm holding about it. Do take some time to cast a vote in it please.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 4**

ZAP! CRASH!

A fierce lightning bolt struck again, almost hitting a student. The next one actually DID, making the girl next to him scream. This of course started a scramble of sorts, everyone going in 20 different directions to escape. Sure their monsters', but even they can't fight mother nature. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" Something screeched, before yet a third bolt of lightning zapped away. This didn't appear normal, as thunderstorms strike randomly... was it, _picking_ out targets? "What is that noise?" Asked Kokoa, covering her ears. As if to answer her questions, a huge storm cloud floated down... and the Newspaper Club could only look in horror.

The first thing they saw stretching out was a pair of black feathered wings, 4 or maybe 5 miles wide! Below them, a pair of red talons emerged, between them was a head of an eagle. If that wasn't the worst part; a larger second head sprouted up. When the cloud this monstrosity was hiding in dissipated, the beasts full form was revealed: a massive 2-headed eagle! "What the hell's that?" Asked Kevin. The giant creature blinked, and twin bolts of lightning struck again! One blew up a tree, the other hit the building of the academy, cracking its roof and sending pieces of rumble to the ground. It screeched again, threatening to blow the eardrums of its listeners.

Ruby fearfully clarified what this behemoth was: "Im... possibe. It's the strongest aerial species, a Thunderbird!"

 **Kou:** You betcha! A supposedly extinct monster that's famous in Native American legend, the Thunderbird is one of the baddest out there! It can carry 2 elephants with just one claw, and it can create massive storms of any kind. Any storms: from small rainstorms, to large surges of electrici- _(gets zapped)_ TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTY! _*Cough*_... wee. _(Is blackened, and falls down)_

Flying above the Newspaper Club... damn, this thing was big! **"Whoa! It's huuuuuuuge! It's as big as the Cedar Rapids"** Said Nosfer-Ben, in a Donald Trump voice with the first sentence, then a Hillary Clinton voice on the second. The massive Thunderbird flew in front of the academy, to which it began to peck at. Screaming came from within the building. Running towards it, Ben proceeded to transform. "Does this school have lightning rods?" He asked randomly. "No, why?" Asked Ruby, not understanding. "Good, I'll BE one!" Said Ben, dialing to Chromastone.

FLASH!

"Eh? A new alien, again?" Said yet another new form, having a HEAVY russian accent. And what was he wearing? He felt like he was a tank or a/the Juggernaut, though he also felt very warm like a furnace. This alien was either robotic or just wearing a containment suit. Nosfer-Ben laughed at him, saying the famous drunk Russian from Call of Duty is finally an astronaut. Now that Ben thought about it, the Sunbird grabbed his Omnitrix before this form revealed itself, so it must be related somehow. "What a furnace from the 30's gonna do, cook it to death?" Asked Deshiko, not getting why Ben would choose a form like this. He was gonna give an answer, but the Sunbird put its face in the cage-like helmet Ben's form wore. "AH, HEY! That's not a snack! Quit it!" Ben said, trying to get the Sunbird [literally] out of his face.

Getting annoyed seemed to trigger this alien's powers, Ben unwillingly shot a red beam out of his cage-like head... and with his luck, he hit the Thunderbird. It squawked out, not in pain but rather: 'huh? Did something touch me?' With its second head, it turned around only to get blasted with another beam head-on. "Uh... nice weather your making" complemented Ben's form, but the Thunderbird wasn't buying the diversion. Screeching, the giant eagle-like monster shot lightning at Ben. It didn't work, not a scratch, the armor this alien was wearing must be extremely durable. The Thunderbird soared into the air again, but that's when Kevin got out his keys.

 _*Beep, beep.*_

Kevin's car drove out, armed with an arsenal. It fired everything it had at the giant bird, making a cloud of smoke. "I'll take firebirds over thunderbirds any day" he joked.

...

...

...

ZAP!

"Come on, I just had it waxed!" Cried Kevin, his car destroyed. The Thunderbird didn't care and went to swoop in at the club members. Mizore tried a tall ice wall, but the Thunderbird just crashed through it without flinching. The group had to duck because of the sharp talons that tried to grab them, but they got ahold of Ben because he was a larger target. "BEN!" Moka cried out, as the Sunbird flew past her and upto the stormy one. Flying in front of its 2 heads, the Sunbird blew a raspberry while pulling one of its eyelids down. Both heads of the Thunderbird grow anime-style veins and pecked at the small chick.

Once.

Twice.

The third time, the Sunbird was in-between their heads... pretty sure you can guess how that turned out.

Slightly disoriented, the Thunderbird dropped Ben without realizing it, the new alien landed with a thud. Getting back to his feet, he looked back up to see the Sunbird being chased by the Thunderbird. "Ben, are you...?" Moka was asking, but Kurumu leaped at him first. The succubus's... liberty bells, hugged Ben's cage-like face, but at least he wasn't suffocating. "Are you ok, Ben? That big, bad birdie didn't hurt you; did it?" She asked. Before anyone could respond, Kevin spoke up. "Unless you want double lumps in your double D's, you might wanna let go of him" he said.

That only made her press herself harder. "D's? That's how small you think I am? Besides, I'm sure Gwen would do it for you if you asked" Kurumu said, making Kevin and Gwen look awkwardly at each other for a second. "That's... not it. Ben's a Prypiatosian, an alien of radiation" Kevin explained. "So what? That's..." Kurumu started, but then understood what Kevin meant. Not wanting her prides and joys to be damaged, she got off of Ben, sad that she couldn't shower Ben with 'love'.

Losing interest in the Sunbird chick, the Thunderbird circled back around for another go, locking on Ben this time. Not knowing what else to do, he instinctively put up his hands in defense. As the talons came within range, Ben's palms took a red glow. The same red glow formed on the feet of the giant bird, making it flap crazily to get away. That didn't mean the Thunderbird was gonna give up, but it was being more cautious. Looking at his palms, Ben mentally smirked since this form lacked any mouth. Slamming the ground as hard as he could, an eruption of red energy (perhaps magma, he wasn't sure) shot out of the earth! If the Thunderbird wasn't startled before, now it definitely was. It shot lightning bolts from its eyes again, but Ben started tapping into this aliens other powers and shot a beam from its cage. Both attacks canceled each other out in an explosion.

...

...

...

Bursting out of the cloud of the explosion, the Thunderbird dived down above Ben, pinning him down with one of its giant feet. Like most birds of prey, it proceeded to peck at him to try and eat the tasty meat buried within. The armor of this alien was tough, so the Thunderbird couldn't have a snack... but that didn't mean the armor wasn't getting damaged due to the amount of force used on him. Gwen, Ruby and Yukari combined their powers to make a giant mana crow; which began attacking the Thunderbird. It didn't do much however, and all the Thunderbird had to do was wack it away with one of its large wings, also knocking the casters away because of the wings' wide reach.

Mizore and Kurumu used another White/Black combo move, they spun around the bird while slicing it. The Thunderbird did screech in pain at this, but once again all it took was a hard slap of its giant wings. Nosfer-Ben tried to pry Ben from the grip of the Thunderbird, and it was working. The bird in question however, felt this and went to peck at the inner vampire. That's when Kokoa and her Kou-hammer knocked the feathers off this face... no seriously, a whole side was devoid of them now. Looked like a molting season gone wrong.

Moka, Deshiko, and Nosfer-Ben pulled Ben's new form out from the birds feet; since the Thunderbirds attention was on Kokoa now. A red flash later, Ben was back to normal. "Ugh, thanks guys. I don't think I'll use NRG again til I figure out how to use him" said Ben, confusing them. "Um, don't you need energy to do things?" Asked the zombie. "No, not energy. N-R-G! That's want I'm calling it" Ben said, explaining NRG was the aliens name. Kokoa's scream was then heard and looking back, they saw her Kou-hammer in the beak of the Thunderbird, carrying Kokoa with it! It was predictable, but the Thunderbird dropped the transformed bat. Moka screamed Kokoa's name in horror.

Ben slapped his Omnitrix in a vain attempt to transform. **"I got it"** said Nosfer-Ben, running off. Making a mad jump, he caught Kokoa bridal-style, and landed on the ground making indents of his shoes. **"Damn, my knees... kiss for the prince?"** he complained, puting Kokoa down. Then in a ironic twist of fate, he got hit in the head by a falling hammer, uttering another profanity. The Thunderbird screeched again, and was about to shoot another lightning bolt, when a tiny red thing entered its field of vision... the Sunbird!

Unlike most birds, this Sunbird had an wiggly long tongue, and blew another cartoon-style raspberry while pulling an eyelid down. Angered, the Thunderbird pecked at it once, twice, three times... the fourth time was in-between its heads, again. Annoyed, the Thunderbird chased after the Sunbird chick, intent on causing it great harm, snapping at it all the while.

The first thing Ben did was check on everyone else who had gotten injured physically... Kevin was mentally because of his car, again. He helped Kurumu and Mizore up first since they were closest then went over to the witch trio, which included his cousin. "Well, this is taking longer than it should" said Gwen. "Ben, we have to save Sunny!" Said Moka, pulling Ben's arm. "What do you mean, Sunny? His name is gonna be Aaden!" Said Kurumu, pulling Ben's other arm. "That name really sucks, me and Ben are naming him Ember" said Mizore, hanging from behind Ben's back, also making sure she pressed into him as much as possible. "Nuh-uh! Ben, me and Moka are naming him Rivin; and that's that!" Said Yukari, hugging Ben from the front.

"Of all the excuses to fight over him..." started Deshiko. "They choose this one" said Koka. "They are a strange bunch, weee" said Kou. "Now's not the time!" Cried Ben, squirming out of captivity and brushing himself off. He then looked up at the 2 birds in aerial combat... well, it wasn't much of combat of ACTUAL combat presay. Mostly the Sunbird chick would evade the larger bird and spit a few fireballs here and there, but they didn't seem to do much other than piss the Thunderbird off even more. "Now are we a gonna do?" He asked out loud. **"I have an idea"** answered Nosfer-Ben, a smirk forming on his face. "If it involves T-shirts..." Ben started, about to deny the plan. **"Not exactly..."**

-TIME BREAK-

 _On the school roof..._

"THIS is your idea?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Exclaimed Ben. What he was presented with, was a makeshift slingshot identical to the one from _Mario & Luigi: Dream Team_. It just had a giant Newspaper Club T-shirt instead of elastic bands. What was its ammo... you guessed it, vampires... yup, plural. **"I thought you said it didn't involve one of those crappy T-shirts?"** Asked Inner Moka, who was released by Nosfer-Ben as soon as they to the roof. After unsealing her, he pulled her along and loaded himself and her onto the giant piece of clothing. **"Then you need a new rosary"** said Nosfer. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked Kevin, skeptical. He was holding back the giant shirt with Gin. "Probably just an excuse to hold hands with Moka" the werewolf suggested. **"It'll work, trust me"** Nosfer insisted. "We've been vaunting around for an hour in those things for money" Gwen said. **"And it worked, didn't it?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, proving a point.

Gwen was in no mood to argue, so she let it be. Doing what Nosfer wanted him to do, Ben whistled for the Sunbird with 2 fingers. Hearing the call for his 'mommy', the Sunbird dove for him with the Thunder following suit. **"NOW!"** Ordered Nosfer-Ben, and Gin and Kevin let go. Startled, the Sunbird darted to the side easily because of its small size... the larger eagle however...

 **Nosfer-Ben** and **Inner Moka: Know your place!**

POW!

Nosfer-Ben punched the top head, while Inner Moka kicked the bottom one. The combined force of the 2 vampires knocked the massive bird out of the sky and with a squawk, hit the ground. It didn't stop there, as it flipped over once before making a half-mile long drag mark behind it, mowing down trees and gravestones in its path. **"See? Told ya"** bragged Nosfer-Ben, landed on the ground with Inner Moka. She was gonna retort, but the massive form of the Thunderbird started moving a little before straightening itself. Stomping back to the academy, it was shown to be holding its right wing to its side, meaning it was broken... and the bit of blood that ran down the feathers emphasized this.

Its eyes held more rage than before, as it roared a deafening screech, summoning rainclouds...

* * *

I was gonna continue, but I'm feeling assholish today so your gonna be... hanging around :P

 _*cricket sounds*_

Side note, does anyone remember one of Rath's funny scenes? When he was taking back a stolen Plumber ship? That was originally gonna happen with the Thunderbird, but I hit the wall each time I went there, it just wouldn't flow right with the battle since NRG was to be the debut and Ben can currently only be in alien form for half the original time, not to mention he can't switch in-between as was the case with Terraspin. The dialogue would have went as follows:

 **Ben:** Good, I'll BE one! _(dials his Omnitrix to Chromastone)_

FLASH!

 **Rath:** RRRRRRRRRRRRRRATH! Eh, fine... Rath's better anyway. LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, GIANT BIRD THAT MAKES LIGHTNING! YOUR GETTING YOUR WINGS CLIPPED! _(jumps at the Thunderbird and tries to climb up its underbelly)_ IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, GIANT BIRD THAT MAKES LIGHTNING? RATH'S GOT TONS MORE! IN FACT, I SHOULD GIVE YOU SOME OF MINE SO ITS A FAIR FIGHT, THEN AFTER EVERYTHING I GAVE YOU, I'LL TAKE IT BACK AGAIN!

 **Kevin:** Out of all the new ones he's gotten, Rath's the only one that makes me wanna get a nice big box of popcorn and just watch.

 **Gwen:** Kevin, that's... yeah, me too.

 **Nosfer-Ben: All in favor, raise your hand.**

(Every member of the Newspaper Club does just that.)

 **Sunbird:** Caw! _(enters the Thunderbirds field of vision and blows a wiggly, long raspberry)_

(The Thunderbird pecked at the Sunbird in annoyance once, twice, three times... the fourth time was in-between its heads, disorienting it. The Thunderbird flew after the baby Sunbird, intent on causing it great harm.)

 **Rath:** _(loses his grip due the Thunderbird speeding up)_ OOOH! NOW YOUR USING GRAVITY? WELL, GIVE UP GRAVITY! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaath..." _(lands to the earth with a low thud, yet big dust cloud)_ Ow... LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, STUPID RATH-SIZED HOLE!"

 **Inner Moka: Oh for God's sake, BEN!**

 **Rath:** ... sorry.

I might use this for another scene someday. Remember to vote on a new poll I'm holding, later! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 5**

A slight drizzle rained down upon the Newspaper Club (of course), making 3 members spark and the newest addition drop down. Yukari summoned washtubs with wings on them, floating above all her friends to keep them as dry as possible. Stomping over again, the Thunderbird has clearly had enough playing around and was serious. Ben looked at the Omnitrix, it was still red so he couldn't do much at the moment and sadly for him, the Thunderbird picked him as its first target!

ZAP!

 **"Move, dumbass!"**

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Nosfer-Ben was the one to push Ben away, taking a shockingly strong blow. He went to his knees and attempted to get back up, but the Thunderbird zapped him again (the vampire cursed out at this)... and it appeared the feathered fiend was starting to take pleasure in it. "How dare you, asshole!" Said Kurumu; getting out her wings, nails and tail. "You sick bastard!" Said Mizore, arming her ice claws. " _Twista Combititus!_ " Said Gwen, Ruby and Yukari; combining their powers again, this time in the form of a giant King Korba.

Since Ben couldn't do anything right now, he had no choice but to play medic while everyone else fought the Thunderbird. He went over to his vampiric counterpart, trying to get him up. While he was doing that, the rest of the team did battle. The large conjuried corba wrapped itself around the Thunderbird, restricting most of its movement, leaving the bird no choice but to try and get the reptile off first. Kurumu and Gin would slash the Thunderbird gracefully, drawing more blood from it, which it screeched in pain. Mizore used the rain to her advantage, and made it hail for a few moments... some of the chunks that fell on the Thunderbirds head(s) were quite large too. Deshiko hit the feet of the Thunderbird with their signature weapons, though the zombies wooden stick wasn't doing as much damage as everyone else.

This was bad for the Thunderbird, it knew if it didn't do something soon, it'll die at the hands of these insects. There was one thing it can try... but it'll hurt like a bitch in the morning...

It stabbed the conjured King Cobra hard with both of its beaks, then electrified itself, making the massive cobra vanish. Now able to move properly, the Thunderbird spread its wings out quickly, creating a tidal wave of wind and blowing the combatants away. A wet snapping sound came from its broken wing, the Thunderbird had to squeeze its eyes closed because of the pain. This massive gust of wind also blew the storm clouds it summoned away, but it didn't matter as they already served their purpose.

Picking up 2 monsters' at a time (one for each beak), the Thunderbird flung our heroes and heroines as it made its way over to the school again, for one reason or another it appeared to not like Yokai Academy very much. Though weakened substantially, Inner Moka and her sister got up to protect Ben and Nosfer. Kevin also helped, as he assisted in getting the vampires and the Sunbird to safety. **"When he wakes up, tell him he owes us"** Inner Moka told Ben before dashing at the Thunderbird. "Kou-Buddy, become a meat tenderizer" ordered Kokoa. "Um, I don't know, Miss Kokoa. I never tried it before, weee" said Kou, but Kokoa ordered him in a deeper tone to just do it. He tried and despite his first time doing it, it was a pretty accurate transformation... he just missed the flat part of it.

Frankly, the spiked side was all Kokoa cared about.

It didn't take long for the Thunderbird to wack them away... literally... but they refused to give up. Kevin actually got an idea and took Kou. "HEY! He's MY slave!" She complained, but Kevin ignored her. They didn't know how since Kou was an organic being, but Kevin manged to absorb power from him. "Batter up" he said, charging at the Thunderbird. The large eagle would shoot lightning at the Osmosian, but he would leap to evade it, and bashing one of the heads of the giant bird. He repeated this process a few more times since it was working, blood was leaking out of the Thunderbirds face(s). The eagle-like bird just swatted him out of the way like everyone else, but Kevin got back up for another round. "Go hero already, your making us look bad!" He said before charging once again.

Ben checked the time and at long last, the symbol glowed green, finally recharged.

SLAM!

Kevin tried, but was knocked down and about to be stepped on! Closing his eyes and bracing for it...

...

...

...

The stomp never came. "WAY BIG!" He was the one that protected Kevin by grabbing the top head of the Thunderbird and lifting it off the ground. In comparison, the Thunderbird was a little under half the size of Way Big, just wider. "Hope you got enough electricity left, cause I'm deep frying your ass" Way Big said, slamming the bird into the ground. Picking it back up, he punched both heads with one fist, sending it into the forest. Crossing his arms, Way Big unleashed his cosmic ray attack, blasting the downed Thunderbird. What Way Big didn't realize is that the Thunderbird crashed onto a garage in the middle of nowhere, but the sparks that flew everywhere revealed it a few seconds later. "MY WORKSHOP!" Cried Kevin. "Since when do you have a workshop, in Japan?" Way Big asked. **"How do you think he's been fixing his car?"** Nosfer-Ben answered with a question, getting up from his... nap.

Flying into the air... wait a minute! It's wing was broken a second ago!

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP, ZAP, ZAP! ZAP!

Whatever happened, the Thunderbirds batteries have recharged and its temper renewed. Hitting the remaining club fighters, returning Way Big back to Ben because his zapping present was delivered to his emblem, canceling the transformation prematurely. Landing on the ground near Kevin, it walked past him and towards Ben. Apparently it didn't enjoy being threatened to be deep fried, or maybe it was because Ben [accidently] shot a beam of NRG at him earlier. Whatever the case was, Ben needed to move! He tried outrunning it on instinct, and didn't get too far. He was pinned under one of the Thunderbirds large feet, the talons weren't near him, but both heads got pretty close...

Seeing this; Inner Moka, though weakened to the point of almost passing out due to her water weakness and lightning from this force of nature, got up to try and protect him. Pulling on the back of its tail feathers, the Thunderbird squawked like a bird... well, getting its tail feathers pulled. **"Need some ink?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, carrying a random oversized inkwell above his head. **"Woah!"** He then pretended to trip, getting ink all over the bird in question. He then snapped his fingers, singing: **"Bye... bye, blackbird"** in a sassy matter.

Inner Moka gave a chuckle, that quip was well-timed.

The Thunderbird didn't think so and using its bottom head, shot bolts at the duo vampires and took its attention off of Ben. While those 3 were fighting, he checked the Omnitrix. It was still green, meaning he still had time to turn this around. He was dialing over to Way Big again, when a familiar red chick landed on his wrist that held the Omnitrix. It looked horrible, barely having the same fiery vibe it usually gave off. "Look buddy, mommy's a little busy right now" Ben said, trying to transform, but the Sunbird cawed at him in protest and pecked his hand each time he went to turn the dial.

Ben was gonna say 'no, bad boy' like if one was training a dog to use the toilet, but the Sunbird was an intelligent one... it dialed to an alien form for Ben to use using its feet. "I can't use that one, I don't know how!" Said Ben, trying to reason with the bird. The Sunbird just pointed in its beak with its wing. "Make it quick..." Ben sighed, not believing he was doing this. "Eat up" Ben transformed into NRG. Happy, the Sunbird put its beak inside the containment suit and... wait. Why was the Sunbird glowing like that?

Nosfer-Ben was the one to look in his direction. **"Ben, now's not the time to come out of the closet!"** He said, dodging a ball of ice ( **AN:** Thunderbirds in mythology are known to throw them at hikers). **"What the hell's he doing?"** Asked Inner Moka, who just landed after performing several aerial kicks to one of the Thunderbirds heads'. NRG's back was facing them, so they couldn't exactly tell what Ben was up to. Having enough, the Thunderbird summoned storm clouds again. They were as dark as can be, meaning a shitload of water was inevitable. And with the 3 witches currently down, that meant no magical protection from the rain. Yelling in pain, both Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben sparked like crazy; and too add insult to injury, the Thunderbird picked them up and threw them against each other before they dropped... ouch.

NRG had to cover the Sunbird with its body to prevent the rain from damaging it, while it was still feeding off of him. He felt something with the bird in his arms, something bright. Actually, it was getting kinda hot now that he thought about it. Screeching, the Thunderbird flew over to finish its last opponent when...

FLASH!

Inner Moka opened her eyes somewhat, feeling the heat from this distance. **"What... is that?"** She asked herself out loud. She was able to see the Sunbird radiating an intense glow, the rain around it just evaporated. The other members of the harem/club were starting to come around as the Sunbird screeched with power. With a burst of light, everyone was blinded.

...

...

...

...

Their vision clearing, the only they saw was NRG's suit unmoving... did the Sunbird...?

"SCREEEEEEEEEECH!" Looking up, the Newspaper Club saw the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. In the sky, 2 giant birds faced each other, and one of them was a brand new sight. One was the Thunderbird they've been fighting, the other an equally giant Phoenix! Below it, was a humanoid form that was all red, having no fingers or toes. It did however sport a face that had two white dots for eyes and a white mouth, it appeared ghost-like as well. "So this is what you wanted... to grow up, and let me out" said the red ghost-like being, sounding a little like... "Ben... is that Ben?" Asked Kurumu, softly. Truth be told, it was the newly-grown Phoenix that left everyone almost speechless.

"Its... beautiful" said Mizore. **"Kinda ironic coming from your mouth but... damn"** Nosfer-Ben attempted to joke, but he too was captivated by the Phoenix's beauty. The rest of them had no words. The Thunderbird was beyond furious. Not only were these brats ruining its day, but all it wanted to do was get a decent meal, was that too much to ask?! By this point, it realized the clouds to summoned evaporated, and called forth new ones. The Phoenix just screeched again, glowing with intense heat, making the clouds disappear a second time. "Looks like someone lost their advantage" said NRG, arms folded in a confident manner. The 3 combatants stared each other down, it was up to NRG and the Phoenix to save the academy... or it'll be in for an electrifying nightmare.

Screeching, both bird flew at each other, their talons clashing every so often. The Thunderbird shot 2 pairs of lightning streams, but the Phoenix and NRG countered with a blast of fire and nuclear energy, making a large explosion cloud that even rivaled Nosfer-Ben's debut fight. From out of the cloud, NRG zoomed toward the Thunderbird and while the electric bird tried shocking him, NRG's body absorbed the attack. "Mmmmm, not a bad flavor. Here, have a taste!" NRG said, returning fire by shooting a beam from his hand. After getting hit by the beam and squawking like a chicken, the Thunderbird gained altitude to avoid the radiation alien. That's when NRG noticed something on its foot. A tag of same kind. Curious, he flew under and read: " _Property of Fairy Tale_? The hell does that...?"

SWIPE!

The Thunderbird tried slicing up NRG, but its talons just went through the Prypiatosian's body, having no effect on it whatsoever. "Hey! You scratch my back, I burn yours... off!" NRG said, blasting the Thunderbird again. To add more to its pain, the Phoenix rammed into it, knocking it almost out of the sky. The Thunderbird retaliated by cloaking itself in electrical clouds and tackling the Phoenix. The Thunderbird dung its claws into the Phoenix, making some blood drop from the wounds. It even stabbed the Phoenix's neck with its top heads beak, the Phoenix crying in agony. Becoming angry, NRG got near the beak and tried to pry it off the Phoenix, but he wasn't strong enough.

Having an idea, he jabbed one of his arms into the Thunderbirds neck (no wound, he just phased through) and started absorbing its energy. With his other arm, he stick into the Phoenix, so NRG basically just became a living extension cord, acting as a conduit to transfer power. With the power boost, the Phoenix managed to shake off the Thunderbird, and breathing fire on it with great force, making it pummelt to the ground and crash onto the academy (hopefully, the rooms it brought down had no-one in them).

...

...

...

"Caw?"

"I don't know, I think we..." NRG was going to reassure the Phoenix but even after all that power, after all this fighting... the Thunderbird was getting back up! It moved oddly, like it had a mess of broken bones. It was clearly on its last legs, but it still had one final trick up its feathers. Cawing out the loudest its ever had, storm clouds came and swirled around... was it making a hurricane?! Swirling faster and faster, the bird-made funnel of wind sucked everything in: trees, rocks, gravestones, bricks, school supplies and a large amount of students and teachers. One was on a bicycle and... say, that looks familiar...

Gwen was getting sucked in, Kevin grabbed her and a pole to try and stay grounded. Yukari, Ruby and Kurumu conjured a large cube; called the rest of the club over to duck. Inner Moka tripped on the way over and dropped her Rosario, it was caught in the breeze and was gonna be lost forever if someone didn't catch it! She ran after, getting asked by the others (Kokoa mainly) _the hell are you doing_? She managed to grab it but even with her vampire speed, she was struggling to retreat and got caught by the windstorm. NRG couldn't touch her knowing what he was, he was a flying radiator which can cause serious health issues, what could he do?!

He had to stop the storm, so turning to the Phoenix, he told him to get Moka and protect the others... and take care of them if he didn't make it. With high speed, NRG flew off to the hurricane while the Phoenix gently got Moka with its talons. The Phoenix landed above the group and "took the under its wings" in a sense, protecting them from being lifted off the ground. "Where's Ben?!" Some of them asked the Phoenix, but it just looked away, not sure how [or able] to tell them Ben was sacrificing himself.

Flying above the eye of the storm, NRG saw the Thunderbird and rushed downwards at it, going onto its body which it squawked in surprise. "Hope I can do this" NRG asked himself, absorbing as much power as he could, and as quickly as possible. The conflicting forces where becoming unstable, the Thunderbird squirmed around to try and detach the flying heated humanoid off. Cawing loudly, the next thing that happened was...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

The storm dissipated, ending the threat. But that didn't mean everything was fine and dandy! The academy was now ruins, students and teachers that survived were hurt... but were was Ben? "Ben? Ben!" Gwen called out. "W-Where is he?" Asked Yukari, and that's when they all looked up at the Phoenix, the bird refused to meet their glazes. It was then they realized what happened. "You... knew?" Asked Deshiko. The bird of legend couldn't look them in the eye, it just turned its head away.

Inner Moka didn't take this news well. **"Ben! BEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Come on, this isn't funny anymore! Get your ass out here!"** She yelled out.

...

...

...

No response. **"BEN! BEEEEEEEEEEEN!"** Inner Moka began to cry, so did the others...

"What are you crying about?" Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see NRG, back in his suit. **"Ben, you... YOU ASS-AH!"** Comedically, Inner Moka kicked him out of joy mixed with sadness, and hurt herself doing so. "Happy to see you too" NRG said. "Ben, how? What did you do?" Asked Ruby, happy Ben was alive after that, but had no explanation on how he survived. "I absorbed some energy from Big Bird and..." NRG said, holding out his hands to reveal a baby eagle, chirping with happiness. "This is all what was left, I guess it had too big of a meal and raged on full stomach. Believe me, I... _*burp*_... excuse me" NRG continued, then beeped red before changing back into a human. "Wish we could say the same about the school..." he continued, petting the now baby Thunderbird.

CRASH!

That's when the Phoenix tackled Ben, licking his face with a surprising normal tongue. "HAHAHA! Ok, OK! I'm ok!" He giggled while getting 'attacked'. He then sighed, wishing the same could e said for the school. The Phoenix was crying tears of joy, one of the tears landed next to Ben... and a plant began to grow, shocking everyone. "I think we found the solution, maestro?" Said Ben. **"WAAAAAAAY ahead of ya"** Nosfer-Ben answered, holding a random stereo and pressing play. As the song began, everyone climbed aboard and took a nice ride through the air, in style! It reminded Ben of when he flew with Gwen as Stinkfly at the mushroom-infested camp, they all laughed, they couldn't help it. ( **AN:** I do not own the incoming song, just shortened it.)

 **Sheryl Crow's Voice:**

 _Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo), here comes the sun (and I say)... it's all right._

 _Little darling; it's been a long, cold, lonely winter..._

 _Little darling, it feels like years since its been here!_

 _Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo), here comes the sun (and I say)... it's all right._

 _SUN, SUN, SUN! Here it comes!_

 _SUN, SUN, SUN! Here it comes!_

 _SUN, SUN, SUN! Here it comes!_

 _Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo), here comes the sun (and I say)... it's all right._

 _Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo), here comes the sun (and I say)... it's all right._

 _It's all right._

Like all Disney movies/parks say, everything can be fixed with a touch of magic. In this case, magic tears. The school director was just standing on the roof, watching all of this play out. "Hmm, and just when I was about to get involved. You truly are the perfect specimen for this experiment, Mister Tennyson... much better than the last one..." Tenmei said to himself. "Heheh, and we won't be needing that landscaping contractor" said the bus driver, standing next to the headmaster while doing his thing.

After all that, the Phoenix landed and glowed, beginning to shrink, changing back into a Sunbird. Ben manged to catch it as the rest of the club members gathered around cheering, when they heard the cry of yet another bird. "Oh, not another one" complained Kurumu, thinking it was more trouble, but she wasn't more wrong. Looking above; they saw another Phoenix, a larger one, fly down towards them. Taking a seat on the ground, it looked at the group intently, but mostly at the baby Sunbird. The Newspaper Club has seen this in romantic and family movies featuring an animal/alien as a main character many times, where it must return home by the end of the film. The Sunbird knew it, and the group knew it.

No words, just tears and hugs were exchanged. The group watched as the Sunbird flew up into the sky with the larger Phoenix, heading towards the sun... they all waved goodbye, and good luck.

...

...

...

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **Now what are we supposed to do with all these T-shirts?!**

( **AN:** Ending theme.)

* * *

You probably expected Way Big to finish the job, but I had to let Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka work together as part of development, as well as the Sunbird and NRG's true form have their moments. I will admit this battle with the Thunderbird wasn't exactly my greatest work (I'd personally give it a 5.7 out of 10, maybe a 6), though I did enjoy writing how Kevin was able to use Kou and Way Big's fight scene, as well as the fight final with the Sunbird turning into a Phoenix. I also liked writing NRG's true form in, helping the Phoenix do battle, then said Phoenix healing the school and everyone else with its tears. This was the best I can do, and I hope you all enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

Standard routine: Ben walks into/out of class, two certain females ask for breakfast/lunch, he allows it. Now the tricky part was who to pick first, they both gave him cute puppy-eyed looks, and would whimper if he was about to say the other sisters name. Today, they increased the output of these tactics by 2000% and being the nice guy he is, Ben decided to try something different. He let them both have a go...

CHUUU!

"Ahhh! Thanks, Be... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Moka and Kokoa, who fed off Ben at the same time, making him faint as they finished their fill ( **AN:** Kokoa is not in the same class as them, she's only there for food). Forget the fact he fell to the floor due to dizziness, this was a family dispute damnit! Boys currently in the same room understood it was because they were vampires and needed to eat, but still, it didn't help those two would get into drinking... REALLY into it. This included the girls, as they wished it was them that close to the amazing American they call friend/future lover.

"Moka! What'd you do?!" Asked Kokoa. "It wasn't me, you must've taken too much from him" said Moka. "ME?! Your the one that took to much!" Kokoa snapped. Ben was half-conscious, but promised himself to NOT do this again. **"Damn, you vampires are thirsty as f***"** said Nosfer-Ben, turning a manga page. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Kokoa snapped again, knowing very well what the darker Ben meant. Moka however... "Of course we are, we were hungry. He's so delicious" she said, innocently.

That made Nosfer-Ben roll on the floor, laughing his ass off. Kurumu, Mizore and even Yukari started giggling; just the way Moka said it made it funny. Gwen, although she did try to remain neutral, chuckled once. Ben was awake enough to mentally facepalm. This boy next to Nosfer-Ben was also laughing, he was a new student who goes by the name Kanzaki. If you compare him, Nosfer and Gin; Kanzaki would be somewhere in the middle. He wasn't a pervert like those two, but he wasn't doing so well in his old school academically or physically, so he transferred here a few days after the Thunderbird attack.

Despite not being as popular with the ladies as Ben and Nosfer were, he did manage to snag another transfer student named Setagaya ( **AN:** pronounced SET-A-GUY-A), who was just as popular as Moka. She was a petite girl with long red hair and red eyes, which was strange because she was a succubus like someone else. Kurumu has heard of her before in the succubi community, saying she was an amature and didn't know how to use a proper Love Charm (which Nosfer quipped: _**neither can you**_ )... but she DID have an ability that succubi can only dream off. When asked, Kurumu was reluctant to talk about it. The only clue Ben got was that she would shoot Setagaya death glares... but why at her chest?

Nosfer of all people actually saved Kanzaki from Saizou and 2 new bullies, and the two of them became fast friends because they shared one thing in common... female appreciation. He even told Nosfer the tale of his first time around with Setagaya, since they were dating each other. Nosfer and Gin would listen in absolute awe, fascinated by the details of the encounter.

In short summary, Kanzaki and Setagaya met outside the school grounds because she had a plan like Kurumu, only it didn't involve a harem. She was actually feeding off sweat and spit (yummy) of boys she lured out here with love letters, since she couldn't feast upon their life energy through a kiss, as that requires Love Charm. Kicking boys in the head, she knocks them out... except Kanzaki, the only one who got up immediately. She was surprised, making the situation awkward, but she apologized. Waiting to help out somehow, Kanzaki offered his own life energy in the form of his semen. One thing lead to another and they ended up making love... which was the best meal Setagaya had! Kanzaki even said her personality, appearance and energy signature changed during the act; which Nosfer and Gin chalked up to role play, even though Kanzaki tried to tell them otherwise.

The bell rang for lunch and they heard the sound of feet charging like Spyro and the door burst open. "HEEEEEEY, KANZAKI! IT'S LUNCHTIME!"

SMOOSH!

"ARGH!"

"Kanzaki, come on! Let's go!"

"Setagaya, stop rubbing on me!"

"I'm hungry. Please, Kanzakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"OK! Ok, we're going!"

"To lunch? We're getting lunch, right?!"

 **"A match made in heaven. Well, I'll see ya guys later"** said Nosfer-Ben, swooning and getting up. "Where are you going?" Gwen asked. **"To the forest to train"** said Nosfer-Ben. "You've been doing that allot during lunch lately" Yukari observed. **"Ya, your point?"** Answered Nosfer-Ben. "Is something wrong?" Asked Moka. **"I'm fine, I just like going there"** said Nosfer, with a silly smile. "Going where?" Asked Ben, who noticed a change in the vampire-him's tone. **"Too... uh, the forest! Where else?! Geez, get off my back"** Nosfer-Ben said, with a tiny red mark on each side of his face, but walked off before anyone noticed them.

-TIME BREAK-

Ben and Moka began walking to the lunchroom, mostly cause a cat fight broke out between Mizore and Kurumu, who tried to seduce Ben into having lunch with them. Gwen couldn't stop them since she already left the classroom to met Kevin at his makeshift garage, he was still repairing it after the Thunderbird attack. Yukari and Miss Nekonome were left to deal with them before they hurt some one or each other. While walking, Ben clutched his head, and saw a vision of Nosfer-Ben hugging Julie. He had no idea why, but figured he was still feeling guilty about the way he broke up with her. "Ben, are you alright?" Asked Moka, concerned about Ben's well-being. "Uh, I'm fine. Just a headache is all" Said Ben, calming Moka down.

"Um, Ben?" She asked, starting to get red. "Yeah, Moka?" Ben asked. "Um... I was thinking... you've been to places most people only dream of, right?" She turned to look at him, and smiled, though looking rather nervous for some reason. "Uh, yeah... why?" Ben asking, not understanding what Moka was trying to say. "If... well, go on one of your adventures again. And that it involves you going into space..." She then turned to him, and pleaded with: "Do you think, I could come along too?"

He figured what she was gonna ask at the 'going into space' part, but he still didn't expect that smile on her face when she said it. Since Ben didn't answer, Moka waved it off. "Nevermind, it was a stupid question" she sighed. "No... no its not" said Ben genuinely, making Moka's eyes widen. "Of course, I'll take you... provided its not anything dangerous. But why the sudden interest?" Ben asked. "Well... I'm just curious about what else is out there, ya know? Some of your aliens have gone one-on-one with some of the toughest monsters' here, and ever since you showed me all your forms after saving me from Saizou, we've always wondered what other forms of life are out there" Moka said, putting her hands around her Rosario.

"I guess I... wanna see for myself. You've showed us that the human world is not a bad place and the people there aren't as bad as we monsters' were lead to believe. I just... wanna be apart of it with you, and Reinrassic's former king said something about a miragation, right? Maybe... we can discover what that means... together?" She continued and by now, they've gotten pretty close to each other. She backed off and turned away with a blush. "Nevermind, forget I brought it up" She said, then felt a hand grip her right shoulder gently and turn her back around. "Moka, I'm flattered you want to do that with me. I promise, the next time the Plumbers call me in or something, I WILL take you" Ben said.

Moka couldn't help but drown in his soft, green eyes. "You... you promise?" She asked, as she and him subconsciously linked one of their hands together.

"I promise..."

"Ben..."

"Moka..."

"Ben..."

They were edging closer together, but heard noises in a room across the hallway. Ben realized it was Ishigami's old classroom, and the hero switch flipped in his brain. Moka was a little disappointed, but understood. As he got closer, the noises turned into voices that sounded awfully familiar. Taking it slow, Ben pressed is ear on the door. "Ben, what's wrong?" Moka asked, but he put a finger up to his lips. While most girls would find that offensive, Moka knew it was because Ben was now in hero mode, and needed to concentrate.

"Not that I don't like it, but can you not hug and kiss me in class? It gets a little embarrassing."

"But I was hungrrrrrrrrrrry."

It was Kanzaki and Setagaya, what were they doing in there? Well, as soon as Ben heard: 'warp these wonders around your dick again'... he had a pretty good idea. "Ben, what is it?" Whispered Moka. Ben wasn't sure how to respond, it felt like he was a character from _Until Dawn_ with 5 different choices floating around his head. Seeing as the two in the room weren't in any HARMFUL kind of danger, Ben decided to come clean. "It's Setagaya and Kanzaki, they..." Ben didn't get to finish. "Their in trouble? Come on, let's get in!" Said Moka, about to try and enter. Ben's eyes widened, that wasn't gonna get them killed by a Wendigo, but its gonna kill something. "Moka, wait no. Stop! That's not a good idea, don't...!" He tried to get her away but in the struggle, the door knob was turned, Ben and Moka fell atop of each other...

-TIME BREAK-

DING DONG!

"COMING!... Yes, can I help y..."

 **"Miss me?"**

 _Minutes later..._

"Your leaving already?" Asked a voice from within somewhere. A door opens and Nosfer-Ben is shown. **"Sorry, babe. I got to go"** Nosfer said, exiting a house. It was revealed he was at Julie's house in America. As he walked away, he was hit with visions of Ben and Moka, doing something questionable. **_'What the f*** is up with these daydreams? Guilt maybe?'_** He thought, since he should have been back already. With vampiric speed, he ran off to a bus stop to see a certain bus was already there. "Well, your back early" said the bus driver, leaning against his automobile with a lit cigar. **"Just... take me home please"** said Nosfer-Ben, about to step inside.

"Ahem" said the Bus driver. Groaning, Nosfer-Ben tossed him a yen coin with his thumb, which the driver smiled and took another whiff of his cigar before getting back in.

-TIME BREAK-

"Your kidding, there's REAL aliens here?!" Asked Yukari, amazed. The Newspaper Club was actually checking out Kevin's makeshift garage. It looked like a rundown old shed, but the REAL workshop was hidden underneath. When asked how/where he got all this stuff, he responded with "sources", not giving them a straight answer. "Yeah, the two bullies that preyed on Kanzaki and Setagaya were a Wildvine and a Snare-Oh. Grandpa mentioned non-human species coming here, but I didn't think that included aliens too" said Ben. "So... anyone at our own school could be an alien?" Asked Kurumu. "Guess that means you'll need to stay away from Ben, huh?" Said Mizore.

"Nah! If anything, that means I should stay closer. My big strong boyfriend will protect me, right?" Said Kurumu, pulling Ben over and resting her head on his shoulder. Normally Yukari or Mizore would shoot Kurumu down at this point, but... "HE'S NOT YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND!" Moka yelled, shocking everyone to the point of freezing. Kevin, who was working under his car, shot up and banged his head. Realizing her outburst, Moka blushed red and apologized. "So how did you know they were aliens?" Asked Kevin, making Ben and Moka flinch. Nosfer told the 'truth', saying that all three of them walked in on Kanzaki and Setagaya doing it, while they were getting attacked by the aforementioned aliens.

They believed him. After all, he wouldn't pass up a chance to embarrass Ben, right? ( **AN:** This was dialed down due to the rating. If you want to see the full scene, your gonna have to go to the M-rated version of this story. Also, start the theme song.)

 **Chapter 17: A Wild Blood Bath + Vampire**

 _The other day in the Bathroom..._

 **Ben** and **Nosfer-Ben:** _(burst out the door, running for their lives)_ UWAAAAAAAAAAH!

Just as they burst out and knocked over the janitorial cart they brought, another form burst out and followed them, chasing them angrily. Ben was actually trying to do Ruby a favor, she was told to clean all the boys restrooms. Not knowing what kind of filth boys leave behind, she asked Ben if he'd use Water Hazard to help out. He agreed, but Nosfer-Ben warned him about the dangers of cleaning a bathroom and Ben, thinking Nosfer was BS-ing, ignored him. And that's the story of how they are getting chased by a monster with a green, slimy, grimy body. It was humanoid except the fact that it had a long Iguana-like tongue, clawed hands and a single talon for a toe on each foot.

 **"I warned you, didn't I?!"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, running alongside his human half. "What the hell is that thing?!" Asked Ben. **"An Akaname** ( **AN:** pronounced: A-KA-NAM-MAY) **. Low-Class monsters' that thrive in dirty washrooms and tubs"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Then why are you running from it?" Asked Ben, when a splash of toilet water almost hit the duo. Looking back, they saw the Akaname made a gurgle sound, and shot more toilet water at them from its mouth. Nosfer-Ben screamed like a girl and jumped into Ben's arms like a famous dog from the 70's, avoiding the disgusting liquid. Ben then thought of a good joke:

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

 **"Ruck Ro, Rhaggy."**

-TIME BREAK-

 _Yesterday in Cooking Class..._

 **Ben** and **Nosfer-Ben:** _(burst out the door, running for their lives)_ UWAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Miss Asura:** OOOOOH! That's spicy!

FLOOOOOOSH!

Doing another favor for the 19-year-old witch, the boys agreed to help with the freshman cooking class, thinking nothing could go wrong since Miss Asura learned her lesson last time. Some of the students were Kosenjōbi, or spiritual fireballs ( **AN:** Just imagine _Hinotama Souls'_ from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ ). When they tried some of the curry, they loved it so much that they went crazy, flying around and laughing mischievously. You'd think there'd be an emergency sprinkler system...

-TIME BREAK-

 _Present time in the Hallway..._

 **Ben** and **Nosfer-Ben:** _(running for their lives)_ UWAAAAAAAAAAH!

No, no favors for Ruby this time, they just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tenmei brought his pet, a Togeo, to school because he couldn't pay his pet sitter that day. Despite its appearance; having the head of a bull (horns included), a mouth full of jaws, lion-like feet and quills like a porcupine; it's a surprisingly domestic animal... when its not hungry. Being the only human here, Ben was unlucky enough to cross its path. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Yelled Ben. **"It could be worse"** Nosfer consoled. "How's that?! Your not human like me!" Said Ben. **"Oh yeah, right..."** Nosfer said, stopping his run. The Togeo rushed past him, meaning he wasn't a target.

 **"Have fun pet sitting, Ben!"**

"I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

-TIME BREAK-

In the locker room, Kokoa was getting her clothes back on after a hard workout in the gym, when she heard a howling sound. "What was that, weee?" Asked Kou. "I don't know, it sounded like a wolf or someth..." Kokoa was saying, but didn't get to finish because she then heard a loud scream, making her pigtails frizz up. She ran out of the locker room to escape, but noticed the form of a canine-like being running away, covered in red paint or something. Looking in the opposite direction, the young vampire saw a woman laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Kokoka froze up, did she just become a witness to an actual murder? The woman on the ground started to stir, she was alive!

"Ma'am, are you ok? Kokoa asked. Getting a better look at the woman, Kokoa noticed her clothes were almost completely torn up, was she just sexually assaulted?! "Ooooooh, w-what happened? I was just getting back to my dorm when..." the woman began, when she noticed her injuries, and started shuttering at the amount of blood she apparently lost. "Kou-buddy, get help! NOW!" Kokoka ordered her servant. "Right away, Miss Kokoka, weeeee!" The bat said, flying as fast as his wings could carry him, while Kokoa tried to calm the attacked woman down.

-TIME BREAK-

"Hey guys, what's... AH! HEY! What the hell?" Asked Gin cause as soon as he walked in the door, Ben (as Snare-Oh) tied him to a chair. Nosfer-Ben and Ruby, wearing officer uniforms, surrounded him while Nosfer-Ben held a lamp in his face. **"Alright, buddy. Where were you on the day of today?"** He asked the perverted werewolf. "What are ya talking about? It's only 10:00AM... OW!" Gin said, but was hit in the head by a baton Ruby was holding. "Don't play games with us, mister!" She said. "Knock it off, guys" said Snare-Oh, flashing green before changing back to human form. "Kokoa said a werewolf had attacked a student named Kokko Nakamoto. We just want ask a few questions" said Ben. "Besides... its stupid to point out a culprit BEFORE you gather evidence" said Mizore. **"You speaking from experience?"** Asked Nosfer, who was then electrocuted by Gwen. "Wait... did you say Kokko Nakamoto?" Asked Gin, which Ben confirmed.

"3rd year student?"

"Yes."

"5 foot, 6?"

"Uh huh."

"Wears glasses?"

"Yeah she... hang on, I'M asking the questions, Gin" said Ben. "Great, her again" whispered Gin, but Gwen heard him. "You know her then?" Asked Gwen, hands on her hips. Gin sighed before answering. "Yeah, she's... my ex-girlfriend."

...

...

...

...

Silence. Then Nosfer-Ben, Kurumu, Kokoa and Yukari started laughing. "You... YOU! A girlfriend! HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Kurumu. "Ya right, AS IF!" Laughed Yukari. Everyone else was still silent, and Gin looked surprisingly serious. Seeing this, the laughing four began to calm down and slow their laughter until they stopped. **"Your serious?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. Gin grew a forehead vein, annoyed. "Yes I am, can you PLEASE untie me now?" He asked, wanting this over with. Sensing his honesty, Ben started untying the S-Class wolf. "I'm sorry about my sister, Kokoa's always been a little intense..." Moka apologized to Gin. "Eh, no worries. Just stay away from that girl, biggest mistake of my life..." said Gin, pinching the bridge of his nose and walked to his desk in the clubroom.

"What are you doing, hero? You let him go!" Yelled Kokoa, using 'hero' as an insult rather than a respectful title. "Gin's a pervert, sure... but I don't think even he'd go that far" said Ben. "Ben... are you doubting me?!" Snapped the redhead. "No... but I think you've seen enough today. Maybe you were seeing thi..." said Ben calmly, but Kokoa took it the wrong way. "Benjamin... Tennyson... I know, what I saw! A werewolf attacked, there was blood everywhere, Kokko's clothes were ripped-" Kokoa rambled, until Ben grabbed her left shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Kokoa, calm down" he said, but Kokoka began to glare at the werewolf until Ben gently guided her face back into his eyes by her cheek. "NO, don't look at him... look at me! You've witnessed something very traumatic, and your mind isn't in the best shape right now. I don't doubt you, maybe it was a werewolf, but pointing at the first one you see isn't going to help the case. We will catch this guy, ok, just relax" Ben said softly. Kokoa stared into his eyes trying to look tough, but she started to tear up and hug Ben for support.. and she cried. "Blood... there was... so much blood..." she whimpered, while Ben comforted her by patting her head and shushing her. Sure she was a vampire and enjoyed the taste of blood, that didn't mean a horrifying scene were the victim survived after that much blood loss wasn't gonna affect her...

Wait a sec... the hell was she doing?! Getting out of Ben's grasp, she stormed out. What the heck was the matter with her, losing her shit in front of Ben like that. Furthermore... why did she care?! Aggravated, she went to her dorm for the rest of the day... she couldn't get the images of Ben hugging her out of her head, nor the feeling of his gentle arms around her...

-TIME BREAK-

The next day, Kokoa took Ben's and Mizore's advice, searching for evidence... by spying on Gin all day long. "What a creep, he truly is a woman's worst enemy" she commented to herself, as Gin tried to pick up girls unsuccessfully... some were checking him out though. She was looking over a garbage can when it opened... "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mizore, the hell are you doing?!" Asked Kokoa. "This is one of my stalking spots... number 357 to be exact" Mizore simply said. "That's not what I meant!" Said Kokoa. "Well if your spying on Gin, let us in on it!" Said Kurumu, popping out of a fake bush like the ones from _Fortnite_. "Here, take this" the succubus continued, handing Kokoa... an Omnitrix face-plate?

"What the f***?! How's Ben gonna protect himself now?!" Kokoa said quickly, but covered her mouth too late. Why did she give a damn if he could protect himself or not? "Chill out, these are Plumber Badges" explained Kurumu. "So what, we call a toilet cleaner and plunge Gin to death?" Kokoa asked, sarcastically. "Not those kind, its the organization Ben is apart of. We... borrowed these from Kevin's garage. We can stay in communication this way" said Mizore. Armed with futuristic walkie-talkies, the girls continued their investigation. Despite their efforts, the girls didn't catch Gin doing anything wrong other than trying to get a date with his antics... and him on a roof snapping photos', which the girls had to hold themselves back for.

-TIME BREAK-

Back in the clubroom; Ben, Nosfer, Gwen, Kevin and Moka were going over the case facts they gathered when Yukari barged in. She discovered Gin had a connection... or rather, several connections to the crime. Kokko wasn't the first victim, there were 4 others, and each of them had some of their belongings stolen during they're attacks. Each of them were girls and they had history with Gin... REAL history. This would give Gin a motive, since he knows his victims... but it was out a little out of Gin's character to steal something. "Well, Kokoka would be happy to know she might have been right" said Gwen. Just then, voices came from Ben's Omnitrix.

 **Kurumu:** Ben sweetie... is this thing on? Hello? Testing, testing.

 **Kokoa:** Lemme see that! Your not doing it right, gimme it!

 **Mizore:** I'm pretty sure you have to press the button on the side...

"OH MY GOSH, KOKOA! ARE YOU GUYS TRAPPED IN THERE?!" Moka cried out, thinking somehow the girls got trapped within the Omnitrix. "Relax, it's just communication between their... those brats! They took my extra Badges!" Said Kevin, realizing how the girls did this. A quick flashback plays; showing that Kurumu came in with Mizore earlier today and pretended to be interested in his work... the snow woman swiping 3 Plumber Badges on a counter when he wasn't looking. No wonder he couldn't find them afterward. "You've been making Plumber Badges?!" Asked Gwen, since creating them without permission is an illegal action. "They were for me, you and Ben!" He defended himself.

"That isn't the issue! It's illegal!" Gwen stated. "Illegal?! THEY DID IT, THEIR THE ONES YOU WANT!" Said Kokoa. "That's right, we're innocent! WEEEE!" Said Kou. "It was Kurumu's idea..." said Mizore. "Was not!" Said Kurumu. "Was so" said Mizore. "Your the one who took them!" Said Kurumu. "You said Ben wouldn't mind" said Mizore. "You..." Kurumu started, but Ben cut her off. "GUYS! _*Sigh*_ Look, Kurumu. Next time, ask. What are you doing with Badges anyway?" Asked Ben. "So we didn't need to fly all the way back to tell you we've been following Gin" said Kurumu. "Ooooookay, any luck?" Asked Ben. "Yeah we... WHERE IS HE, YOU IDIOTS?" Kurumu shouted, talking to the girls with her.

"SHIT! Where'd he go?" Said Kokoa. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM WHILE I CALLED BEN!" Shouted Kurumu. "Sor-ry! You called me over to help you" said Mizore. "Can't you make ice clones or something?" Asked Kokoa, innocently. "Yeah, what kind of snow woman are you?" Asked Kurumu. This of course, triggered a negative response, and both Mizore and Kurumu started bittering. Ben knew from personal experience that those 2 would start getting physical really fast. "Don't start, guys. Just stay where you are and..." he didn't get to finish because Kou interjeted. "WEEEE! Werewolf at 6:00!" He said. "Good work, Kou-Buddy" Kokoa said. "It's 3:30, he's off by 2 and a half hours" said Kurumu. **"Its army slang, you dupe"** said Nosfer-Ben.

"Ok, keep on him, but DO NOT engage, ok?" Said Ben, in serious mode. "Engage? Why would I engage him, when I got you?" Asked Kurumu, making everyone (including the 2 monter girls and transformer bat with her) facepalm. "Just don't fight him, ok! I'd still like to talk to him" said Ben. "Ok, 10-4" said Kurumu, hanging up. "At least she knows that one..." said Yukari. "So, we putting the puppy on a leash?" Asked Kevin. "A VERY short leash" said Ben, and the group started to leave when just as Ben opened the door, Kokko was standing there. "Hey Kokko, feeling better?" He asked.

"About my attack... it wasn't Ginei" said Kokko. "Oh, well got a team on him already so..." once again, Ben didn't finish. "Really, I don't see anyone" said... "GIN?!" Shouted the Newspaper Club, extremely confused. "Wait, if he's here..." started Kevin. "Who did the girls tail?" Asked Gwen.

-TIME BREAK-

Back in the woods, the girls and Kou followed 'Gin' to a clearing. "Alright, pervert! Stop right there!" Yelled Kokoa. The werewolf didn't pay any attention however, and was drinking water from a pond. "We caught you, red-handed!" Said Kurumu. "Turn around so we can see you, creep!" Mizore demanded. The werewolf didn't move, just kept showing its back to them, which pissed Kokoa off. With no fear or hesitation, she walked up to the giant canine and slapped its back multiple times. "HEY! Did you hear us? Turn around so I can bash your face in!" She said, but only a growl was its answer.

It started to stand upright. Mizore and Kurumu recognized it... it wasn't Gin... nor a normal werewolf for that matter. As it turned to face them, the front of the werewolf was revealed, not looking much like Gin at all. It had a different snout, 3 claws, 3 toes, and was grayish in color rather than purple. Kokoa had never been so scared in her life. "What... the..." she stuttered, not knowing what the hell this thing was. Kou managed to answer her by squeaking out: "That's a big Loboan, weee."

The Loboan roared right in Kokoa's face, showing off its sharp fangs and wide 4-hinged mouth.

Raising its claw up, the Loboan went to take a swipe at Kokoa. Kurumu however grew out her wings and got the pigtailed vampire to safety just as the werewolf-like beast slammed the ground. Baring its fangs at the girls, they suddenly froze up in a block of ice. "Bad boy, you need to cool off" said Mizore, taking her sucker out of her mouth and blowing a cold breeze, freezing the Loboan. "W-W-W-What t-t-t-the f-f-f-f*** was that? That w-w-w-was NOT a werewolf" said Kokoa, faltering over her words. "It's not a werewolf, it's an alien. Ben has the same one... his is much more sexy though" explained Kurumu, getting hearts in her eyes with the last sentence.

Hearing cracking sounds, the 3 turned to see the Loban broke free of its icy prison with a loud snarl, and charged at them on all fours. Mizore put up an ice wall on instinct and while it whimpered like a hurt puppy, the Loboan was soon back up and slashing at it. Breaking it down, the wolf was in for a big surprise... where did all these siblings come from?! Ignoring this, the Loboan swiped at them only for the girls to break down into ice cubes, confusing the werewolf-like alien. With its enhanced hearing, it picked up a sound from behind...

POW!

The Loboan was kicked in the face (and given a panty shot) by Kurumu right on the nose. Mizore slid behind and slashed it's back with her ice claws, the Loboan howled in pain and tried in vain to return the blow since Mizore was long gone. Kokoa then attacked by knocking the Loboan away with a Kou-morning star, slamming it into a tree. The monsters' moved in for an all-out attack, when the Loboan began to open its mouth... all four of them. "SHIT! BACK UP!" Warned Kurumu, but it was too late...

"AWWWWRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Not only were they thrown back by the sheer power of the Loboan's sonic howl, but their ears wouldn't stop ringing. They each hit the ground hard, grabbing the sides of their heads if they could in a useless attempt to stop the buzzing in their eardrums. Now Kurumu fully understood why Ben told them to cover up when they first met/battled Gin, it was probably 3x as worse for him having sensitive hearing. Impaired due to the bark of the alien, the girls were defenseless as the Loboan walked over and raised its claws again...

BAM!

A second werewolf, pounced on the Loboan, sending them rolling. One of them managed to toss the other away, but the one thrown just jumped off a tree and back at the opposing one. They rolled in the dirt again, where one wolf punched the other. The opposing werewolf retaliated with a sonic howl, which the second one jumped to avoid and kicked the head of the howler. Just as the kicker leapped away, the Loboan caught it by the tail and slammed it on the ground, then pinned it down with its strong arms. The monster girls just watched, they didn't know if the second one was a friend or foe, and they still couldn't get the buzzing out of their heads.

Just when it looked like their rescuer would get a chunk of its neck chomped off, it managed to use its legs to kick the Loboan off of it before charging at it again. Around this time, a third werewolf joined in, the two double teaming the one. The Loboan was accidentally knocked in the direction of the monster girls', but a pink wall of light protected them. "You guys ok?" Asked Gwen, as she and the other Newspaper Club members arrived. "We're fine, thanks" said Mizore. "Where's Ben?" Asked Kurumu. Nosfer-Ben only pointed to the 3 fighting wolves, one of them had a familiar symbol on his lower stomach, and the other was purple like a certain deviant.

Gin and Benwolf had the Loboan cornered, but a human form ran in front of them with her arms out protectively, telling them to stop.

"Kokko?" Asked Benwolf. "Ā, zen'nō no kami" Gin said, pinching between his eyes in annoyance. "Please stop... don't hurt him" sobbed Kokko. Benwolf couldn't understand why this girl was protecting the beast, and alien no less, responsible for attacking her. He tried to approach, but the girl told him to get back before shooting blood out her fingers and... eww what?! Kevin and Gwen had to hold their growing cheeks. **"Ah... she's a Ketsueki Sōsa"** said Nosfer-Ben, unimpressed. "A what?" Asked Benwolf. **"A Ketsueki Sōsa, creatures that manipulate the blood flow in their bodies. Don't know why they weren't just called Bloodbenders... eh, probably to avoid copyright"** Nosfer-Ben explained ( **AN:** Had to make up a Japanese name for Kokko's monster type, since it was never told what she ACTUALLY is in the manga, only that she controls blood).

Then something unexpected happened...

"Thank you, Kokko" said the...

...

...

...

"IT TALKS?!" Shouted the Newspaper Club except Benwolf. "You know each other? And speak Japanese?" Asked Benwolf, surprised a Loboan other than him was able to speak. The last time he tangled with one, it didn't do much other than snarl and bark. "A little... only started learning it from Kokko, though you spoke english last time we've met, human" said the Loboan. "Last time, I don't... wait, how'd you know I'm...?" Asked Benwolf, but the Loboan only pointed to his nose. "Wolf" it simply said. "Riiiiiiiiiight... who are you again?" Asked Benwolf. "Fang Face, Yenaldooshi, coin to the heart with cactus juice... that was just stupid" said the Loboan, arms folding at the last statement.

Hearing that, Benwolf and Gwen tensed up. "You! Your one of Ghostfreak's pets!" Benwolf said. "WAS... I was acting as a double agent for my people of the Anur System. Once he conquered earth, he would have tried to take over our world as well. My device would temporarily block out your Solar Systems sunlight and the moment he attempted to escape, it would have deactivated and destroyed him. Of course, you did that for me... barely escaped myself. I ended up here, and Kokko has been helping me recover. Sorry I never spoke to you back then, had to make it look good" said the Loboan, explaining his side of the story. Not sensing hostile intentions from the Loboan, Benwolf powered down early.

"That still doesn't give you the right to assault the students of our school and steal their stuff" said Gwen. "Borrowed. I'm finished with them, I only needed some power to charge up my teleporter pod. All I want to do now is go home. I was returning everything I took when I came across Kokko's body. She was being attacked by a Vulpimancer. Before I could get the beast off of her, she sprayed out her blood, covering us both with it. The dog ran away and while I followed it, I lost track of it since it was covered in her blood and I could barely distinguish its scent form hers. When I returned, Kokko was gone. What else was I supposed to do, call your planets police?" The Loboan said.

"A Vulpix?" Asked Yukari. "A Wildmutt" said Ben, getting a serious tone. He knew from being Wildmutt and battling others of the dog-like race that the species aren't exactly friendly to those they don't know. If there was one loose in Japan, they'd better find it quickly before anyone else gets hurt.

-TIME BREAK-

Gwen called Grandpa Max on her Plumber Badge, saying they found an alien wishing to return home, as well as the threat of a Vulpimancer. Max said he should be there in a few hours, but that wasn't enough time. So Ben took it upon himself to find the dog-gorilla hybrid alien. Some of the monster harem asked Kokko why she saved an alien lifeform without knowing what it is or could do to her... her face heated up as her response. "Yeah, she is kinda has a thing for fur and hair" said Gin, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone else was silent... and a little grossed out. **"Teen Wolf, Team Jacob, now this? What do you have that we don't?"** Nosfer-Ben asked.

One of the few times Nosfer-Ben asked a genuine question, it sadly went unanswered.

Following the Loboan, the group ended up near a barren spot in woods. No gravestones, no trees... just dirt. "This is where I followed it, the trail goes cold here" said the Loboan. "Well if your gonna find a dog, you'll have to think like one" said Ben, about transform into Wildmutt, but a large form burst out of the dirt, revealing a large Vulpimancer! It also had a tail, meaning it was full grown. It roared at the group while trying to pounce on them, so they did the sensible thing and scattered just before the 500IB mutt landed.

Snarling, the Vulpimancer leapped at the first thing in its rader-like senses, which was Kurumu. She was airborne at the time, so she was able to dodge because of her superb flying skills. The succubus tried to take a swipe at the Vulpimancer, and just barely missed. Gwen held the Vulpimancer down with her magic, but it was getting harder due to the dog-like alien jerking around like that. Ruby and Yukari were about to help her with their _Dark Ring of Containment_ , but that's when Gwen lost her magic grip on the beast and it went to snap at the 3 witches. Mizore, learning from Ben and the others that Vulpimancers' were blind, silently rose up an ice wall.

It looked like it was going to work, but the orange gorilla-dog climbed over it and went to pounce on the girls on the other side. The Loboan saved them by emitting one of his ultrasonic howls, knocking the dog off the ice wall and to the ground. The Loboan went to pin the dog down, but it began to dig at a surprisingly fast rate until it was out of sight. It popped up behind Moka, who screamed in fear. Nosfer-Ben, who was luckily nearby, swatted the Vulpimancer away with a tree truck he pulled out. **"Here boy, FETCH!"** He said, throwing the oak at the airborne orange dog hitting it in midair, which said dog whimpered at before crashing in a cloud of dust.

 **"That ain't a boy, the dogs a bitch"** Nosfer commented.

It must have heard him, because the Vulpimancer rushed out of the fading dust cloud in a rampage-like state! Nosfer was able to hold it off for a few seconds, but he underestimated its level of strength and got pinned. Kevin morphed one of his hands into a spiked ball and whacked it away. Gin in his werewolf form then tried keeping it in a safehold, yet the Vulpimancer got up after a few seconds of jerking around like an animatronic bull, snarling at its previous attacker. Kokoa got its attention with a Kou-hammer... until it grabbed the transformed bat in its mouth and tossed it away.

 **Kou:** _(changes back into a bat)_ Ewww, I'm all slobbery, weee!

Ben, in the form of Spidermonkey, shot webbing at the dog-like being and wrapped it up nibbly. The Vulpimancer struggled and thrashed about but no matter how hard it tried, it was unable to get free. Seeming to accept its fate, it stopped moving and calmed down... at least, until Gin stepped near the tiny hill and it went crazy again, more ferociously this time. Spidermonkey wasn't sure, but were those the cries of Gin... or something else? "Wait a minute..." said the Arachnichimp, strolling over the the site, the Vulpimancer getting madder with each step the monkey took. Digging a little... "OW! Son of a... holy shit. GUYS! You better take a look at this!" The alien monkey called. Gin, Kevin,the Loboan and Nosfer stayed by the Vulpimancer while everyone else checked on what Ben found. It was...

...

...

...

"AWWWWWWWWW! PUPPIES!" Said the harem girls, even Kokoa and Gwen. Despite being small versions of the dog they were fighting, they were kinda cute. About the size of a human toddler, fur a lighter shade of orange, no claws and not many teeth... that didn't mean they didn't hurt, if Spidermonkey's experience was anything to go by. **"Heh, told ya it was a bitch"** Nosfer muttered to himself.

-TIME BREAK-

Grandpa Max arrived an hour later, you can say he was surprised when he learned the loose Vulpimancer had a litter of puppies. "What's Santa doing here so early?" Asked Kokoa. **"It's me and Ben's grandad, Rias"** Nosfer-Ben said. "I'm NOTHING like that slut" Kokoa whispered, growling. **"... your right, got a few more years to go"** Nosfer said, pointing to her chest. Koka wasn't ashamed of her body by any means, but Nosfer was really testing her patience. Getting into the transport ship Grandpa Max flew in, the Loboan pushed a crate that held the female Vulpimancer and her pups. Kokko was also going along, wanting to stay with the Loboan. While everyone was happy for the blood-controlling monster, they still were creeped out by her fetish. Besides, she was graduating this year anyway. ( **AN:** Japanese schools have 3 years till graduation)

"So before I go, how's school been treating ya, ki..." Grandpa Max tried to say, but a certain vampire caught his attention... one that was supposed to be inside something to be exact. "Crap, I forgot" said Gwen because she left out a piece of information that she probably should have told the retired Plumber first. "Yeah... about him" said Ben. **"It's uh... long story"** said Nosfer-Ben.

( **AN:** Ending theme.)

* * *

2 battles in one chapter, that's a new record! The fate of Benwolf's/Blitzwolfer's DNA donor was left unknown, so I figured I bring him back to give an explanation about his home world. His planets history also plays an important role in this story. Did anyone see the reference to the _Great Gatsby_? Shouldn't be too far up the page if you wanna go back and look. Write to ya'll later! :D


End file.
